Como la flor
by valenelle
Summary: Angelica lives in a wealthy family and is betrothed to a Lord when of all sudden she meets Jack, a servant her father hired. A Forbidden Love - Story.
1. Happiness

A/N: This story is completely OOC, but I thought it would be fun to try the concept. It's kind of about 'Forbidden Love'. Hopefully, you'll like it! And when you read the ages of the characters, I know it's something to react on but it was common back then.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Summery**: Angelica lives in a wealthy family and is betrothed to a Lord when of all sudden she meets Jack, a servant her father hired.

* * *

**Como la flor**

**Chapter I - Happiness **

* * *

**Port Royal, Jamaica **

Even though the town that was situated on the southeast side always had sunbeams lightening it up, that particular day was not like every ordinary. Still, the majority of the population was delighted to the fact that during their shift behind each stand, they didn't have to sweat as much as usual. They could for once just enjoy their time as sellers behind their fruit stand with happy expressions and respond nicely to the costumers in the yet tropical air.

That was truly what happened on the market-place on a normal day of the week. Nothing particular occurred expect for one or two thieves that would make an entrance and almost immediately get caught by the town police. Obviously, they'd try to make an escape in the slums among the poorer houses. Trying to disappear in the richer area was out of question since guards strolled around the mansions with watchful eyes and rifles resting on their shoulders.

Among those large houses, had a hacienda-like mansion been built. Just like the other expensive accommodations in the luxury territory, it had a fence surrounding it. Naturally to keep unwanted people out of the wealthier place.

The families which lived there were all the same. While the men were either lords, governors, well paid businessmen or lawyers, the women spent their days gossiping on their tea parties. At some points, they'd only throw a glance in the direction of where their children played. Unnecessary since they were well watched by the maids anyhow. One of those families that carried around on a fortune was the Teaches. Edwards Teach, the father himself. He was a famous captain and very popular in the first class. Having a high title as a commander over the captains of the Navy, he was also very well appreciated in England. Compared to many in the area though, he had worked himself up to the top.

Beatrice Teach was his younger wife. On his visit to Cádiz, Spain, he had met the beauty and fallen in love with her. After a deal with her father, he managed to convince him that he'd make a great husband and son-in-law. Indeed he had been. Edward had sent many chests filled with golden coins and jewels to Beatrice's family back in Spain. Not that the de la Perezes needed it. Julio III de la Perez along with his wife Magdalena de la Perez and their two children who yet hadn't been married off, Julio IV de la Perez and Sofía de la Perez, belonged to a first class family. They were closely related to the Spanish crown and lived in a giant mansion themselves, so the chests did not precisely make their wealth any different. And no matter how much they knew the third child, Beatrice had it great in the Caribbean, they missed seeing her.

But she had been happy at the age of fifteen, that she had been fortunate to find a man she loved and be able to marry him. After witnessing her cousins marry elder, grumpy men who they deeply despised what a sight into the future she had feared. Edward had only been twenty-four years old back then when his ship had set anchor in the harbour in Cádiz. There hadn't been that much of an age-difference between them as she had expected it would be.

For the moment, the now thirty-five years old woman was sitting at the edge of the oval, extended table. Her back was straight to keep the posture perfect in the chair she sat. Hands with palms resting on her lap. Her mouth was shut in a straight line as she looked across the table where her chubbier husband sat and ate the food that previously had been placed on his plate.

Beatrice let her eyes travel to her two daughters, Antonia Selena Teach. She was eighteen years old, had brown hair in curls. The maid had even done some rosettes in it with white strips of fabric. With the darkest shade of brown eyes like the mother Beatrice, they stared down onto her own hands that rested on her lap, totally ignoring the feeling of hunger that got even bigger when the plate was annoyingly placed untouched in front of her on the table.

In another pricey dress sat the seventeen year old Angelica Luz Teach. The little sister of Antonia and it was hard to doubt that. She looked like a copy of Antonia. They had identical body types, similar taste when it came to dresses and their hair was the same.

Still there were differences, like the eyes which were more almond-shaped for Antonia's part.

The two daughters sat in silence next to each other on the longer side of the table, their father on the left side – heaving his meal, and their mother sat on the opposite side of their father – keeping the exact same posture as themselves.

A missing relative was their bigger brother Edward II Teach. He was nineteen and had began sailing on the father's ships, commanding and ordering them. Sometimes, he even was entitled to recruit a crew. Always when he arrived home to the hacienda, Angelica and Antonia would hear his stories about the dangerous pirates who sailed on the seas, plundering and torturing the innocent people of pueblos. He was like a hero for them, so manly in his young age.

Edward snapped all women out of their daydreams by his grunt. He wiped his mouth and put the napkin down before standing up and leaving the room, without uttering a word to his neither wife nor daughters.

One of the three maids that had stood lined along the wall approached the table in the gigantic dining room. She wore a black servant dress with a white apron over it. She made a nod in a gesture to let them know it was alright for them to dig in.

"So when is Edward coming home, mother?" Antonia with a Spanish accent asked Beatrice, who immediately had begun cutting the meat and potatoes that lay on her plate. A smile appeared on her lips as the thought of seeing her son emerged in her mind.

"Oh Edward. It was such a long time since he was home," Angelica added in the same accent and turned her gaze to her mother.

Beatrice shook her head. "Edward, your father, has been informed he will arrive within a couple of weeks. This time he will stay for perhaps a month at least," she explained for her two curious daughters. "Doesn't that sound magnificent?"

After Beatrice's words that were folded in a much thicker Spanish accent spoke, Antonia and Angelica agreed eagerly.

"It does mother," Antonia said. Angelica only smiled as a response.

"I also have some news,"

Angelica and Antonia looked up with a wondering look. The both of them stared at Beatrice with glistening eyes.

"Well, tell us mother," Angelica urged her mother to spill the updates.

Her mother chuckled, just as excited to tell the girls the news as they were to hear them. "Sir John Adams and Lord Christian V are both coming here for a visit," she exhaled loudly after squeezing out the fantastic news. Contently, she leaned backwards into the backrest with the remaining smile.

Antonia and Angelica let out a girly scream as they turned overwhelmed towards each other. They both bounced in their seats, acting like children on Christmas day.

"Mother, are you serious? Are you certain Sir John will visit me?" Antonia panted towards her mother while Angelica held her hand over her chest in an attempt of calming down her nerves.

"I am," Beatrice beamed.

"And my future-husband Lord Christian V will visit me?" Angelica asked, as if the news suddenly would change.

Beatrice stood up and hurried over to her happy daughters. She placed herself between their chairs and put her arms around their shoulders to press them closer. "Yes he will, mi'ja," she smiled at Angelica and nudged her cheek with her nose. "Both of your future husbands will come for a visit,"

Angelica and Antonia squealed and giggled as they thought about the men they would marry. They had been set up before birth to these men, who were sons of families Edward often had meetings with.

"Can't believe we are about to get married!" Antonia exclaimed.

"I wonder though how he looks like," Angelica stated dreamily. "I haven't met Lord Christian since he was fourteen,"

Antonia chuckled at her little sister. "Do you love him already?"

A scowl was created on Angelica's forehead. "I barely know him! How can I love him yet? But I will as soon as I lay my eyes on him. I've heard he's quite handsome, isn't he mother?"

Beatrice kissed Angelica's cheek before kissing Antonia's. "I'm sure he is," she smiled.

Dragging in Beatrice's arm as if she was a three year old herself, Antonia just needed it confirmed just like Angelica had. "Is Sir John handsome? He is actually elder than Lord Christian,"

As a mother as she was, Beatrice nodded slowly in acknowledgement. "I have met them both at the ball in London last year, and they were extraordinary wonderful. They'll make great husbands, I assure you that,"

"And I will fall in love with Lord Christian?" Angelica asked her mother as if she could repond her the correct answer.

"I hope you both will fall in love with your respective future husband," she replied.

The happy moment the three women shared was interrupted by someone pushing the revolving doors open. The abrupt motion gained all of their attention as a maid stormed into the room.

"Captain Teach wishes to have a word with you, Mrs Teach," she announced to Beatrice.

Beatrice sighed and hugged her children one last time before standing straight up. "Excuse me girls," she said, still wearing the smile as she disappeared out into the hallway.

* * *

A man with leather boots, dark pants that were partly covered by a long coat hanging openly over his loose white dirty shirt, had strolled over the market-place downtown in Port Royal. Usually, he wore also wore a leather hat that completed his attire, but just after setting anchor in the harbour, he had tossed it into the bushes to not be recognized as a pirate. Kohl framed eyes and dreadlocks still revealed his class though, not to mention the cheap prize of his clothing.

If he had worn the beloved hat, he had definitely received glances thrown after him. But since it was gone, he was kind of adapted into the population. At least, he didn't stand out that much.

"Oi, Gibbs?" he leaned aside to his loyal best friend that promenaded next to him.

Gibbs, the chubbier version of a pirate, raised his eyebrows in puzzlement. "Aye?"

The man's eyes travelled around the area as they made sure nobody felt familiar with his entrance and comprehended it with the posters that had been nailed on every column and wall. "How are we going to find us a job here?"

Taking the same opportunity to take a look around them, Gibbs eventually sighed. "There should be plenty of work here. It's a whole population, Jack,"

Visioning the rush-our in the market-place, Jack leaned against a column with Gibbs on the other side as they examined the movements in front of them. Women walked with their children to stands were they bought groceries. Some bought merchandizes in sorts of fabric or smaller furniture. In most cases, it was the elder generation that stood behind the wooden stands, working as sellers. Children laughed and ran around on the muddy ground. The little boys that caught Jack's observance were those who played with sticks, obviously pretending they were in a swordfight.

"Is the weather always like this in Port Royal?" Jack inquired from Gibbs as his gaze turned upwards to meet the cloudy sky. At least it didn't rain.

"No. I've been here before. Always hot and warm," Gibbs declared as his eyelids dropped in satisfaction. There hadn't been many times like that before, when he and Jack were among people in a public place without being chased by guards.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Jack chuckled at the sincere truth which he could do nothing but agree to. Indeed, he felt pleased and relaxed.

They stayed there for a couple of moments, taking in the day for once. A happy feeling streamed inside them since they hadn't been discovered.

"We be taking risks though," Gibbs said, suddenly alerted.

As Jack's eyes which had travelled around the area, he had caught the sign 'Lola's Tavern'. It had been quite a long time since he had seen women and drunken rum.

"Lola's Tavern," he read from the sign that was placed over a door to a house right across the square. "What do ye say Gibbs? Rum and women. Very well deserved in my opinion,"

Shaking his head, sensing that the statement would have slipped through Jack's mouth sooner or later, he joined Jack's side of the column.

"Why not?" he agreed. With that, Jack took off into the direction with Gibbs hurrying right next to him. The pause they made was a stop right outside the tavern. Jack had seen one of the posters. He examined the drawing of himself and the words 'Wanted' over his self-portrait. He snatched the paper off the wall and read the amount of money that was offered for his head.

"500 coins," he muttered and turned to Gibbs. "I should be worth much more," he added and ripped another poster from the wall. "Hector Barbossa… 800 coins!" he burst out the last words and raised his eyebrows. "How can he be more worthy than me? I am a deceiver, robber, looter, thief and I have disguised to a priest. What more can you require to get a bigger prize on ye head?"

"I be having 400 coins on my head," Gibbs muttered, crumbled the paper and threw it away in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he wasn't a better pirate than that.

As Jack still studied Barbossa's paper, Gibbs looked around on the other posters that were nailed along the wall. After pausing at one particular one, he whirled around and snatched the paper out of Jack's hands to get his attention.

"What?" Jack spat questioning, slight annoyed by Gibbs' manoeuvre.

Gibbs pointed with his forefinger, poking one of the posters. "Look," he urged Jack, who immediately crowded next to his friend.

"Wanted for job: Servant with experience to serve properly. Hacienda Bonita, mansion road 45. Selection occurs between noon and three o'clock August 3rd," Gibbs looked at Jack after reading the sentences. "What do ye say about heading over to the mansion and apply for the job?"

Jack tore the paper off the wall and fingered on it as he considered the suggestion. "Why not? It's August 3rd today, aye?"

* * *

**A/N: Do you have an opinion? Like it? Hate it? :)**


	2. How it hurts

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm really nervous about this story because it is kind of a 'new' concept, but I just thought it would be fun to write. So I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

* * *

**Chapter II – How it hurts**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Como la flor**

**by Valenelle**

* * *

In through the windows streamed the daylight. A sigh hung in the air as the very determined captain Teach sat behind his deck with clasped hands while leaning backwards into the backrest. His eyes had darted between the two men that had knocked on his front door earlier that day. A maid had led them into his office and somewhat interrupted his planning of how to transport the porcelain to Singapore.

Frankly, he didn't precisely approve any of them. Their dirty clothes and muddy skin reminded him of the pirates he had met during his journeys.

Finally making a decision, he cleared his throat and pointed towards the door.

"Mr Joshamee Gobbs," he announced, misspelling the name.

Gibbs smiled wryly and faked a cough. "It be Gibbs, sir," he corrected the powerful mariner.

Edward Teach firstly raised his eyebrows, but then let them sink as his expression showed nothing but a profound disinterest. "Mr Gobbs. I've heard my neighbour is searching for a servant too. You might go and look there. Mr Jack…," Edward paused to let Jack help him out.

"Sp – Teague," Jack filled the sentence, causing a slight suspicious look on Teach's face when he was about to say 'Sparrow' instead. Not that Teach had any idea that Sparrow was his true last name anyhow.

"Mr Jack Teague. You will be serving my house under orders of my wife," he informed the two men. "Now, go off to work," he waved with his hand and turned his head down back to the maps that were spread out onto his table. The gesture let the younger men to figure it was time for them to leave and obviously do what they had been told.

Jack and Gibbs shared a glance before turning on their heels to walk out of the room. Well outside in the big hallway, Jack put his fingertips against the wall, caressing it as they strolled down the longer room.

"It's insane people live like this. Such a treasure, Jack. Mark my words. This is more valued than a chest filled with jewelry," Gibbs stated amazed with his gaze examining the high ceiling.

Jack snorted. "Not those you've found. Those I've seized have been worthy," he defended his dignity. No house nor luxury furniture could compare to the treasures he'd found, even if he secretly knew that wasn't the truth.

"Don't be ignorant, captain," Gibbs chuckled at his friend's behaviour. Immediately Jack shot him a look.

"Don't captaining me _here_," he hissed in a whisper. He took a look around them to make sure that nobody had heard Joshamee Gibbs call him that.

Right in the moment when they were about to cross the doorway into the lounge room that lately would lead Gibbs to the front door, three women stormed through the doors and stopped tracks when they saw Jack and Gibbs. The one who walked in the middle, wore a typical classy dress with many decorations embroidered on it. The gown was in a green colour and her hair must've reached at least half a meter over her head. It was also decorated as if it had been a cake. Another typical sign telling the previous pirates that she probably was the wife of Edward Teach. The two women that stood behind her on each side, were compared to her dressed as maids, revealing the fact that they actually _were_ maids.

Jack leaned slightly to Gibbs, not having a desire of letting everyone in Jamaica hearing his question. "Will we also wear that kind of… littered clothing?"

Standing closely to Jack, Gibbs shrugged easily. "We'll have to wait and find out,"

Not knowing how to act properly towards a lady, Jack fumbled with his hands until he finally stretched it out for her to shake it.

Instead of putting her hand in his, she only smiled warmly. "I am Mrs Teach. Beatrice Teach," she introduced herself and let the silence fall between them in an accepted moment for them to present themselves.

"Mr Joshamee Gibbs," Gibbs presented himself and bowed. Jack also bowed to the woman.

"Mr Jack Teague,"

Still wearing that kind smile, she slowly nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you two young gentlemen,"

Being not just a little surprised the lady actually spoke to them, almost make them faint. It wasn't common a rich woman like Beatrice to utter a single word to anyone that wouldn't spread anything but juicy gossip. Nevertheless give them a second glance unless it was about an order. Rich people only spoke to other rich people.

"So, which one of you will work as a servant in this mansion?" she asked them.

Jack took a step forward and bowed insecurely again. "I will,"

She gently hinted for a maid to approach her. "Eileen? Show this man the way out," she motioned for Gibbs to follow the maid Eileen out of the house as Jack was left with her and the second maid.

She waved for him to join her walk. "Walk with me Jack," she said and began walking. He hurried to her side and promenaded right next to her into another room that he assumed was one of the many lounges the hacienda contained. There was a fireplace against the wall, but no fire. Wood though. In the middle of the room was a group of couches placed. Untouched with a carpet below, covering most of the tree-floor. Big windows that almost reached from floor to ceiling covered up most of the wall that was against the outside. Normally as he had assumed, a white piano stood in the corner of the room.

"Are you aware of the common rules servants have?" Beatrice asked him, awaiting the sincere reply.

"Aye," Jack answered with a grin.

She chuckled at his behaviour and shook her head. "Oh, Jack. You seem to have much to learn,"

He frowned at her, mentally demanding an explanation.

"There is no such thing anymore as 'aye,'. From now on you'll have to say 'yes,'. 'Yes Madame,', 'yes Mrs Teach,'. Otherwise Mr Edward Teach might not approve your employment," she told him with a compassionate face.

Jack nodded in agreement, even if he'd like to not. "I see,"

Beatrice swallowed before continuing as they entered another lounge room. This time it was completely empty with mirrors covering up most of one wall.

"You will not attend dinner with us. No servants do. You will eat in the kitchen with the others-,"

"What kind of room is this?" he interrupted and spun around in the oddly decorated chamber.

One again, he found Beatrice sighing and shaking her head. "This is the dance room. – For the girls,"

Jack raised his eyebrows by the information.

"We have two daughters. Antonia is eighteen and Angelica is seventeen. Also a son, but he isn't usually home," she explained before firmly adding in a much serious tone. "Jack, you cannot cut me off. You must show us your greatest respect, even if I had been alright with you as you are,"

Indeed, Beatrice was not like other classy women. And Jack noticed it.

"My apologies, Mrs Teach," Jack said sincerely and turned the conversation back to the previous information-promenade.

She smiled slightly at Jack and heading into another room. It was a library, telling by the high shelves and books stocked on them.

"I certainly hope Jack that everything will turn out just fine. I'm sure it will, but you have some things to work on," she still had that motherly-friendly-kindly expression and tone when she left the room with the maid examining him.

The former pirate whirled around and faced the maid who held her arm out towards the door.

* * *

Standing in front of a mirror, Angelica reflected her image and spun around to let the dress lift slightly by the breeze it caused. She had gotten the beautiful gown as a birthday present by her father. Apparently, it was the latest fashion in France, so her mother had persuaded her to wear it. Not that Beatrice forced her or Antonia to wear anything, but she had given her a thoughtful advice.

"Angelica!" Antonia had swung the doors open and stormed inside Angelica's gigantic room. She herself wore another one of those expensive dresses as she stomped over to her little sister that had turned her attention to Antonia. "You've _got_ to hear this!"

"What is it?" Angelica asked curiously and met her sister halfway by clasping her hands in her own. "Tell me," she pleaded while bouncing up and down of excitement. Antonia always managed to find out the juiciest gossip about everything, and Angelica was usually the first person to find out about the dirty details.

Antonia took a deep dramatic breath as if she was about to reveal something insane. "I saw a man in the library, quite flirting with Ms Gertrude,"

Angelica frowned. "The maid?"

Antonia nodded eagerly. "Yes! A man was flirting with her! You should've heard what he was saying," she exclaimed and stepped aside to make a demonstration of what had happened.

"Are all of the maids this lovely, eh?" she said in a dark voice as she played the man. Then she plastered a smile on her face before continuing in a high pitched voice to mimic Ms Gertrude. "This isn't proper, Mr Teague,"

Angelica folded her arms as Antonia changed back into the manly voice.

"Call me Jack," after that, she let out a girly giggle to imitate Gertrude's reaction.

Antonia sighed dreamily and put the back of hand over her forehead. "It's so romantic, Angelica. Poor people get to have romances while rich people has to go through arranged ceremonies,"

Shrugging, Angelica agreed quietly. "But what happened afterwards between this charming man and our maid?"

Antonia made a wave with her hand. "Then he asked if there was any rum in the kitchen,"

An eyebrow on Angelica's face rose. "The man has the nerve of stealing drinks from our kitchen? Who is he?"

The response from Antonia was that she shook her head. "I have no idea,"

Right after those last words spoken, someone knocked on the door before it opened. Beatrice stood in the doorway and looked at her two daughters.

"Your father has hired a new servant. You may follow me downstairs to meet this young man," she announced with her Spanish accent. She made a nod in a gesture to them to stand up and join her.

"A new servant?" Angelica inquired as she hurried over to her mother with Antonia right behind her. The two younger women strolled behind their mother down the broad staircase made of marble. It had taken many years for the constructors to finish it, but Edward had only given them another fabric bag filled with coins so they'd continue.

Beatrice stepped down the last step and placed herself on the hall's floor where Jack stood next to Gertrude.

Antonia's eyes widened when she noticed him. She had thought he'd sneaked into the house to share somewhat a loving relationship with Gertrude, not that he was their new servant. Angelica though examined him from next to Antonia in the stairs. Her hands were carefully resting on her hips when she studied the new servant.

He had looked around and memorized the decorations of the room when he of all sudden had seen Angelica, standing in the dazzling staircase. The sides of his mouth twitched as he tried to force the flirtatious smile back. Women like that young lady only wanted men like him hanging in the gallows. And he had just gotten a job there, so he better try to not make them fire him. Certainly when Edward probably would hang him himself if he would perfom his tricks.

"Angelica, Antonia? Come down here to greet Mr Teague?" Beatrice motioned them to join the little group, consisting of herself, Gertrude and the new servant – Jack.

"Mother. I don't speak with poor people," Antonia said snooty as she took a step back. "Remember what father always tells us? That we first class-people shall not spend our valuable time with the lower class, didn't he?"

Disliking that fact, Beatrice scowled but then figured it was right after all. Edward had always wanted to make his girls being just as popular in the richer families like he and Beatrice were themselves. He wanted his girls to have the great introduction into that world and he had learnt them all about how to act properly when a person was from the first class. Unfortunately for Beatrice, the more kind-hearted person – she knew her daughter was right. Edward would really disapprove if Angelica or Antonia would utter a single word in a sort of a conversation with someone from a low class such as the servants. Only orders were approved.

She sighed and whirled back to Jack that still had his gaze locked into Angelica's eyes, which eyed him back from her position.

"Mr Teague?" Angelica repeated and broke the silence that had occurred awkwardly between them all. She tried to figure out from where she had heard that name before when she suddenly realized it. "Mr Teague!" she let out in a breath.

"Call him Jack," Beatrice corrected her daughter.

Angelica's eyes flew wide open. "Jack!" she gasped and put her hand over her heart as she pulled her sister into what looked like an askance embrace. "Is that him? The one you told me about earlier?" she hissed at her sister who nodded for a response.

"Ye be knowing me name?" Jack grinned up at Angelica.

"And I assume you know mine?" she demanded and folded her arms.

He squinted whilst trying to make up which one of the daughter she was. Either Antonia or… "Angelica?"

From looking down at him, Angelia turned her gaze to her mother. "Mother, you've got to know that this man is a womanizer," she stated and turned her smug face back to Jack in a challenging way. His flirtatious and charming smile that previously had appeared on his face in an alluring way, immediately changed into a quite nervous one. His eyes had popped open, he faked a cough and put his fist under his chin to excuse himself.

"Angelica!" Beatrice exclaimed accusingly to her daughter. Perhaps her daughter might had much power in the stage when it came to class and money, but trying to offend the staff wasn't necessary. "I'm so sorry Jack,"

He was still slightly taken from the accusation but soon regained his posture. "It be alright. Some women simply acknowledge me as good-looking and absorbing, while others must come up with lies to denial the apparent enchantment I've caused," he smirked in a glance to Angelica and didn't miss her mouth that was wide agape in shock.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" she burst out enraged. "Mamá, ¡lo despide! (Mother, fire him!)"

Beatrice only smiled at Jack and gave him a nice shove aside. "You take a walk while I talk to my daughter," she said to him before giving Angelica a glare. Jack though, gave Angelica a playful and teasing look before turning around, knowing he only made her more upset.

"It's true!" Antonia agreed in the exact moment Jack disappeared after walking out of the room. "He will corrupt Ms Gertrude – in front of our eyes! We must get rid of him. He is dangerous,"

Their mother only chuckled and shook her head. "Girls, girls," she tried to calm them down. Especially Angelica which Jack had left with quite an impression. Her face had a shade of red by the anger that filled her.

"I'm alright," she said calmly to her mother before struggling out of her mother's embrace. She just needed to find that piece of a bastard to tell him off, that nobody – and she meant _nobody_ ever contradicted her like that. Unless of course it was people from her own rank.

* * *

**A/N: Any opinion? :) **


	3. So I wait for the day

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! The feedback really makes me smile! I'll update faster now, even though I'll get buried in school within a week... **

**Oh, and I also want to remind you that this is a T-rated story. Like T+ or M-, actually. How will I put it...(?) "Romantic scenes" will be mentioned and _maybe_ intimate moments will occur. But since it's not a M-rated version, they won't be in detail - _if_ that will happen in this story that is to say. **

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter III – So I wait for the day **

* * *

Outside the giant hacienda was an even bigger garden. Roses in the reddest colour were planted beside the paths of pebbles that led into different directions. Bushes with green leafs were lined up along the inside of the fence, another extra obstacle for the intruders from the outside. Lower trees were also situated a little everywhere in the garden to keep some privacy and peace in the environment. Because of that fact, Angelica had hard to find the man who had challenged her. Surely she knew Antonia would help her fire that mad poor man, but she wanted to tell him off firstly all by herself. Unfortunately for her though, it didn't matter how much she walked among the trees with large leafs which were as big as a feature of a child.

"Hello?" she called out in the calm air. "Mr Teague?" she couched and cleared her throat before shouting again. "Jack!" no need of calling him sir or mister. That man was nothing but a peasant and was not about to be named anything but his forename.

Of all sudden her vision blackened by something or someone covering her eyes. She let out a yelp and kicked herself out of the grip. Very furious in the defending mood she currently was in, she spun around to face what had ambushed her. Naturally, something she'd get used to over the time, was meeting the sight of Jack standing there with his arms in the air, in a level to his shoulders with raised eyebrows.

"… Guess… who…," he finished the question he had planned on ask her.

Angelica narrowed her eyes at him. "You attacked me?" she accused warningly.

"Ye see, love. Ye were supposed to guess who the person that covered ye eyes was," he explained. "And that be me," he smirked.

She took a step backwards after feeling a sensation hit her. "I am Miss Angelica Teach," she corrected the nickname he had given her.

Taking a discreet step forward towards her, his smirk remained plastered on his face. "That's a beautiful name. Fits the attractive woman ye be as well," he flirted.

Of course she had met men who flirted with her. Balls she attended were full of them but it was in a more fine way. They'd find out that she was already betrothed to someone else and it would cause them to control their charming ways. Still, she had never really gotten such a sincere compliment. She had to fight a lot to force her lips to _not_ form into a wide smile. "Well… Thank… you," she managed to let out after getting stuck on the words.

"So...," Jack then began after feeling the silence taking place for too long. He walked around her sneakily as he eyed her features. "Missed me that much eh to search for me outside?"

Angelica tried to follow his gaze as she whirled around many times in the middle of the circle he was making around her. "Absolutely not! I was going here to tell you off!" She was reminded of the reason she had went out.

Jack stifled a laugh that wanted to come out. "You're doing an awful job for someone telling another one off."

Angelica shot him a glare as her neck once again wasn't capable of seeing him stroll behind her, which ended her to swirl around again. "I can make my mother fire you," she threatened. "If you don't apologize."

Jack stopped. "So, to wander off to the good side of yours, you require someone begging for forgiveness?"

The seventeen year old woman folded her arms. "Indeed," her voice of all sudden boomed with determination behind her clearly pronounced word. "You haven't asked why you got hired."

At that Jack looked up from examining her waist and curves to her eyes.

"Let's just say there was someone here before that didn't follow my instructions well."

At that, Jack finally figured Angelica wasn't anything like her mother. Class-affixed, snotty and most of all – dangerous. She'd easily get him to the ropes if he disobeyed her orders, since she apparently was some kind of daddy's little girl.

Jack smiled wryly at her. Why did such a beauty have to be such a goddamned, fearful lady? Completely out of question for his part, yet there was something intoxicating about her. Obviously to addition, she had the mood of a she-devil and it left him bothered in ways Angelica probably had no idea about. Easily downtown, Jack used to enter pubs and firstly come out after either visiting the room on the second floor with the company he'd found inside, or strolling out towards an alley with one of those ladies under his arm with a bottle of rum in the other hand.

But this woman, Angelica, was totally different. Still pure, sweet, 'cute' and awfully spoiled.

Eventually Jack smiled at her and nodded towards the mansion, deciding to act more politely in a tryout of starting a normal conversation.

"Why is it that that rosebush over there has so many lumps? As if someone cut the flower off."

Angelica shot him an insecure glance before looking the way he had directed to. That Jack-man was surely nothing like the other servants or maids that had worked for her family. This poor man actually had the daring nerve of talking to her. Trying to somewhat have a common chat with her as if she was allowed to do that.

Firmly she turned to him. "Did you not perhaps understand the clear words Antonia said only moments ago?" she inquired with a bit of anger deep down in her sentence.

Jack looked amusingly at her and her increasing mood. "That I am popular among women?"

Angelica's jaw clenched and left Jack's enjoyable expression to beam. "_I_ claimed that you corrupt women! And if you don't happen to remember with the short memory you have… Well, what could you expect from such a poor peasant like you who has no intelligence at all?"

Jack's pleased face fell. Oh, yeah. That woman was profoundly snotty!

"- She explained that a worthy woman like me is not supposed to utter anything but a plain order to someone like you," she spoke and then nonchalantly began walking back to the mansion. She had better things to spend her spare time on than trying to raise a servant with lack of knowledge.

Jack though leaned with his back against a tree as he had a view over the female body wandering back towards the accommodation. Even though she had offended him highly, he smirked at her. Normally he wouldn't accept people talking to him like that. Hence, he wouldn't accept anyone that didn't address him as 'captain', but he was aware of that the situation now was very unusual. Just like the absorbing young woman strolling further away.

* * *

Finding Antonia inside one of the five lounges downstairs on the ground floor, Angelica cleared her throat to make her presence noticed.

Antonia snapped her head up from behind the piano which she played flawlessly. Finely, her fingers danced over it and created soft music. It was often herself who played when they had guests. Angelica was more known as the little cute sister.

"Hello," she greeted Angelica but continued playing. Sighing, Angelica plopped down carefully on a couch as if a huge burden was lying on her shoulders.

"You've got to help me get rid of that servant Antonia," she more stated than begged. It was her sister after all, and they did stand up for each other. There had been many times Antonia almost had been caught kissing their rich neighbour's son Sam. Sad though, he had left a couple of years ago to marry the countess of Wales. And Angelica had been the one to cover up their traces, even if it only had been a few innocent kisses they had stolen from each other. It didn't matter though, since their father would've thrown her out if he had found out how she had put herself in danger of disgracing the family. What if Sir John Adams somehow would've found out and not accept their arranged marriage that was soon about to take place? Luckily though, he hadn't.

Antonia took a deep breath and stopped playing. She put her palms on top of the grand piano where she rested her chin while staring at Angelica on the couch. "I tried."

Frustrated, Angelica let out a groan. "Try harder!"

Antonia frowned.

"I went outside to warn him about what happened to the last servant that didn't follow my orders-,"

Antonia smiled devilishly as she interrupted Angelica. "Oh, I remember him. Suppose he is either up there," she said and looked upwards to the ceiling. "Knowing how to make tea perfectly or down there," she added and turned her gaze down to the floor. "If he never learnt the lesion."

Angelica folded her arms. "Our old servant Cotton is nothing compared to what Jack did."

Nodding her head, Antonia agreed to Angelica. "You're right. Jack is far worse than any servant we've ever hired. I mean, he dared claiming that you found him attractive," she had to force the laughter back. How could possibly anybody find that poor man handsome? He was a rascal coming from the underground.

Angelica shook her head. "That's not the worst," she said and immediately gained Antonia's full attention. "He called me 'love'!"

"When?" Antonia burst out.

"Moments ago outside!" Angelica continued in the scandalized voice. "He will disgrace our family Antonia! What if anyone hears him acting like this? It will dishonour our family! We must get rid of him!"

Now, Antonia nodded eagerly in agreement. Jack Teague needed to get fired. End of discussion! "I can't believe what you're saying Angelica… This intruder is not welcome here at our house. If you tell mother about this scandalized event she will for sure agree on firing him, will she not?"

"Of course she will – if she'd believe us and that – she won't… That maniac shall get hanged, just like Cotton," Angelica replied.

* * *

Alright. So what was it now again Gertrude had told Jack before he had begun flirting with her? Hard to remember… but don't blame it all on him! He never entered the tavern downtown with Gibbs so they could have a nice appointment with wenches. Naturally he still carried around on the weight of finding another usable lady and Ms Gertrude was only a couple of years older than himself. Experienced woman, fitted perfectly for him. Exactly what he needed, but she had though taken a few steps away to create a distance between them when they heard footsteps disappear from behind the door. Apparently, someone had eavesdropped on them and Jack's desirable moment had been lost. And then he'd laid his on Angelica. Essential body with features any man would appreciate. Obviously very inexperienced. Eyes in a hazel colour with the long hair in a darker shade framing her face that Jack already knew well. He had only seen her twice, never tossed something that can be defined as a conversation between them but yet, he knew precisely what he wanted to do with her. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face for a brief second until it hit him like a ton of bricks that he had dreamt himself away again. Focus Jack! He had tasks to do! No time for planning on how to put his charming ways and make Angelica beg for him.

Well, Gertrude had babbled something about a lounge upstairs. That inside the room was a wooden chest that needed to get moved into the hall downstairs… something like that, eh?

Jack took off towards the mansion and eventually entered it again. Of course from the back door which led into the kitchen. It contained a kitchen island were two chefs were busy cooking, barely taken a note of Jack's presence. One of them which he had learnt was called María, only lifted her eyebrow to glance at him. Making sure he was no intruder before she relaxed but stressfully went on with the cooking along with the other Señorita.

Crossing the kitchen, Jack stopped to stare at the four doors. One of them led into the dining room – stupid choice for him since he was not allowed there. Another one led to a parlour which was also _very_ dumb of him to elect. There was also a door that would lead into a closet and the correct door should let him enter the hall. That one was the one he was supposed to pick. Seventy-five percent chance that he'd pick the wrong door and end up in big trouble.

"Oi," he threw over his shoulder. The two chefs ignored him though. "Oi!" he spoke louder but still they avoided looking his way.

Sighing, he pushed one of the doors open with closed eyes. Slowly, he opened one of them carefully and for once, he had made a good choice in his life! – The hall!

Seconds later, he had moved across it and leaped upstairs to find himself in a long hallway. Aye, that was it. Now it was time to find the correct room as well. Why did people give him these kinds of missions? Couldn't he just stick to stay in the kitchen and maybe cook? – What a joke! Who did he try to fool? Jack knew very well that he couldn't see the difference between an egg and a Clementine. Both were round! So unless the Teaches would like to have boiled Clementine for breakfast, perhaps not making Jack a cooker was a great idea after all…

Without hesitation, Jack chose the third door and walked inside. Clearly, that wasn't neither a livingroom. A bed, big in the same size as his whole cabin on the Pearl - was placed with its headboard against the wall. Wooden columns reached highly up in the air at the bed's four corners with a transparent fabric hanging loosely around them. A really big window was on one side of the bedroom and it reached almost all the way up to the high ceiling with long curtains hanging on the sides. Otherwise, it was quite empty except for a bigger gantry where people probably changed clothes behind. There was also a door that was on the other side of the window-wall. It probably led into a walk-in-closet where all the expensive dresses hung. The pink colours in the room screamed female, so Jack supposed that was not Edward Teach's room. Either way it was Antonia's or Angelica's. Just as he was about to shut it, he noticed the shimmering silver chain that hung over a mirror that was placed on a desk, leaning against the wall. Its boxers were probably filled with those girly stuff too.

Jack peeked over his shoulder and found the hallway empty. Sneakily, he crept inside and closed the door carefully behind him. Truly, he was very amazed by the chamber and also very surprised how people actually could afford that. Not that he was a 'poor peasant' like Angelica had addressed him. More likely a 'rich' peasant. If anyone would count all the treasures he had seized, they'd find a whole fortune under his feet. At least, it was how it had been. It had been left on the Pearl as it was stolen by Hector Barbossa. Gibbs had talked him though into taking it slow for a while. To let the Navy capture Barbossa and bring in the Pearl to the harbour. Then they'd steal it back together and set sail to regain the piracy. What Jack apparently needed was a break, according to Joshamee.

Living in that snobby house though was something Jack could've skipped. Maybe he should have tried to find a job at the pub instead, so he could've found himself new women every single evening.

Of all sudden his gaze got caught at a small painting that was nailed onto the wall. It was an image of Angelica, which also left him with the knowledge he was inside her room. Well, maybe working there wasn't _that_ bad.

Suddenly the door creaked and caused Jack to jump of surprise. Really taken off guard, he whirled around several times in panic as his eyes scanned for an escape route. The curtains practically screamed in his vision, made him hurry over and hide behind it just in time.

Of course it was Angelica who walked inside. Not precisely examining the room after the former pirate who hid behind her curtains, she crossed it and directed her steps right towards another door. She swung the doors open to lay her eyes upon her walk-in-closet that was filled of expensive dresses.

Jack peeked his head out from behind the curtain to see if she really was out of sight. His eyes widened when he saw the room inside. Never had he seen so much fabric of clothing in his entire life. It couldn't even be compared to the seamstress building he had plundered. _That_ kind of 'room' which belonged to Angelica, contained more clothes than Jack would ever own in his entire life. Multiplied twenty.

Swiftly, he sneaked out from behind the fabric and took another step when he noticed that Angelica had turned around and walked back towards him. Luckily, she stared down at the floor as if something important troubled her.

He jumped behind the gantry and peeked between the fabrics of it to watch Angelica pace back and forth. Eventually she walked into the walk-in-closet but was back in no time. Not enough time at least for Jack to even take an unnoticeable step out from the hideout. As she moved towards the gantry, he noticed how she fingered on something behind her back. Normally, he didn't think that slow, but he truly did not have any idea of what she was doing until the dress slid down her shoulders and fell down into a mountain of fabrics on the floor.

If she discovered him _now_, he would be more than in big trouble. He had applied for this job just to avoid trouble. But as usual, trouble followed him like a shadow…

After letting the cloth fall back into place to cover the sight of Angelica, his curiousity took over again as his nosey eyes found their way back to have a view over the female. She was not naked though! But more exposed than anyone was allowed to see. She had a petticoat below in a nude colour. It wasn't a show that went on for that long though, since she quickly put on another elegant dress and headed back out into the hallway without even throwing a glance into Jack's direction.

As the door closed behind her, Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he had held. Finally he stepped out from behind the gantry, ready to disappear before she came back. He stopped tracks when a clinking sound broke. His eyes fell to the floor as he noticed he had apparently pushed down a vase with a flower in it. Smoothly, he put it back and whined when he the tags of the white rose stung his fingertips.

Then he opened the door carefully and walked out of it since nobody was in the hallway. Except for Angelica that is to say, but she wandered at the edge of the hallway with her back against him.

Just in the moment after Jack had closed the door after him, she turned around and stared right at him. With her eyes holding his gaze, she strolled with decidedly steps towards him.

It didn't matter how much fabric of a dress that hung around her waist, he couldn't help but picture something completely different.

He smiled fawningly at her when she approached him. For how long had he known her? A day soon? Still, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Well, perhaps that was what happened when he in fact was attracted to someone. _Attracted_.

"Looking for something love?"

As expected, Angelica raised her eyebrows by the nickname he had given her. "Can't find Gertrude or Eileen, so therefore you may hang the dress inside my bedroom onto a hanger," she ordered him nonchalantly, pointing towards a door as if he didn't know it was her room. Ignoring him after finishing the order, she passed him, completely missing how his eyes followed her moves and how he longingly checked her out.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 3! I hope you liked it! It seems like Jack has a little problem here. Wanting a woman that is determined to get him fired… hmm. By the way, I'd like to hear your opinion if you want this story to have a sad or happy ending. Lots of hugs! **


	4. Every day is equal

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story! I appreciate it so much. I love getting a break from school work and find out that I've gotten a review. It just makes me to want to put the assignments away for a while and just sit down to write the next chapter, so really – thank you! You are the one that makes me continue writing with a wide smile plastered on my face.

Rrrrrrrrrrr - sorry; I fell asleep while editing this chapter so first thing in the morning - I'm updating this!

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter IV – Every day is equal**

* * *

A jingling sound came from someone that shook a bell. Out from a door came Jack with a tray in his right hand, fuming under his breath about how way too early in the morning he was awake to work; to serve people he deeply didn't like. Although he didn't mind Lady Beatrice at all. She was nice. At least nicer to him than the rest of the snobby circle. And then of course there was her daughter that he was quite found of.

The bell rang harder. "Jack, where are you?" Antonia's annoyed voice called for him.

"Coming Miss," Jack shouted and kicked her door in, followed by a maid that placed herself in the corner of the room. Antonia gave him an angry glare as he hurried over to her nightstand with breakfast.

"When I'm hungry Jack I do not approve of you taking such time," she stated nonchalantly and waited for him to pour some tea into a cup. Then she grabbed it and sipped.

"My apologies, Miss," Jack said and made a face when he turned his back to her, ready to leave the room.

"And oh, Jack?" Antonia's mannered and precious voice continued.

"Aye? I mean – yes?" Jack corrected himself. How he hated serving her, but he also knew he had no other choice for a while. If he wanted to stay under cover, he needed to receive a salary to afford food without having the need to steal any. That only gained him too much attention. And he and Gibbs had made that pact.

The half Latina – Englishwoman gestured to a mountain of clothes on the floor. "Hang that up in the closet."

When she turned her head to make sure she wouldn't drop her cup of tea, Jack took the opportunity to give her narrowed eyes. When she looked back at him, Jack had already bent down to the floor and picked up a dress. He wandered into the closet while Angelica came rushing through the doors.

Totally ignoring the servant, she hurried over to Antonia and jumped onto the side next to her in the big bed.

"Mother just gave me some news!"

Antonia put her cup of tea down and raised her eyebrows, triggering Angelica to go on.

Angelica let out a girly scream. "Sir John Adams and Lord Christian V are not far from Port Royal! She says they'll be here quite soon."

Antonia raised her eyebrows and gasped. "Oh Angelica, I cannot wait to meet Sir John."

"And I can't wait to meet Lord Christian," Angelica smiled.

"Can you believe we're actually getting married so soon?"

Angelica shook her head dreamily. Soon she'd be married to a Lord. She wouldn't be known as someone's daughter anymore but in fact a wife of a respected man. She'd be a wife! A truthful and loving wife who would rule a whole large mansion all by herself.

"Ahem," someone cleared its' throat.

Angelica and Antonia turned their heads to be reminded that Jack was present. He held a dress in a hanger and looked questioningly to Antonia. "Is this dress also supposed to hang in the closet?"

As if it was the most obvious thing, Antonia replied. "Of course."

When he turned on his heel and disappeared into the other room, Angelica lowered her voice. "Jack's in here?"

Antonia grimaced. "Unfortunately. But I definitely urged for a hot cup of tea a morning like this," she nodded as a gesture to the window. The weather outside wasn't that wonderful at all. The whole sky was covered by dark clouds.

Angelica nodded in agreement. "That is true. I called for Eileen for the same request."

Slowly she made her way out of Antonia's bed. "I have to go. Dance lesion."

Antonia nodded and waved off her little sister. She straightened her back when Jack returned into the bedroom.

"I figure you will serve us dinner tonight? Because I want the tea exactly like it was made right now."

"It's Saturday; my evening off work, _Miss_," Jack said.

Antonia gave him a glare. "I said – you will serve me this evening."

No way that spoiled brat was going to destroy Jack's free evening. "The chef made the tea, not me."

"Does it matter? You'll serve me," Antonia spoke with a smug smile. She simply just wanted to destroy everything for Jack. And he knew it.

"I apologize. Your mother Lady Teach has given me the afternoon off," Jack excused himself and headed towards the door, ready to leave. To overrule her own mother though was something Antonia couldn't. Had her mother given Jack the day off, there really wasn't anything she could do. After all, she was the Lady of the house and in charge of everything unless Edward was home.

"Apology not accepted," she muttered as Jack closed the door. As Eileen came walking towards him, Jack stopped her.

"Let me carry the soup inside," he suggested and took it from Eileen.

"Oh, well. Thank you Jack," she thanked him sincerely and continued her walk down the hallway to Angelica's room.

Jack checked the area that no one would be witnessing him, before he spit into the soup and opened the door back into Antonia's room again.

* * *

Several weeks later, Jack and Gibbs spent their evening at a pub downtown Port Royal. It had become quite a habit for them to retreat down to the pueblo every Saturday night; Sunday being the day the both of them were free from work. They were allowed to spend it however they wanted to, so naturally they spent the evening, sometimes even night in the abri. When the night came to its end, they'd head to Pintel's accommodation. A tiny apartment a few blocks away, only needing of rounding a few corners to reach it from the centre of the town. Although, it did feel much longer when Jack actually wobbled, bodily and mentally affected by the rum. Then, only then, it truly felt like an eternity until they reached the house. Pintel was barely home since he secretly was a pirate. Not that it was a surprise for Jack and Gibbs – it was a secret for the rest of the world outside the piracy.

Pintel had worked for Jack years ago before Barbossa overtook the Pearl. Other than that, Pintel was quite known in the area around his accommodation. Apparently, according to the neighbours, which were all former pirates, he sent them money every once in a while to make sure everyone was doing fine. A good hearted pirate. Those weren't that many. Very rare in fact.

Even if Jack never would admit it, he sometimes gave Pintel's neighbours silver forks and other stuff too that he had managed lay his hands on in the mansion he worked in.

But Jack did not complain about neither of it. It was just good that the bills to the apartment were being paid so he could spend the nights there with perhaps company. But Gibbs only had used that advantage as long.

"So close she found out," Jack grinned at Gibbs in a winningly way during their conversation. "So close mate. That be the day when Beatrice almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow stealing her necklace."

Gibbs laughed at his friend. "That be the day," he agreed. "Was 'bout to get caught meself when my master witnessed me filling my pockets with golden coins."

At that acknowledgement, Jack turned with his full attention to Gibbs. "How'd ye manage to escape that?" he inquired.

Gibbs chuckled and shrugged. "Same manoeuvre we performed in New Guinea."

Firstly Jack's expression was a frown with one of his eyes squinted in a tryout of recalling the event. Then he smirked proudly at his dearest friend. "Ah. Recall that one."

They shared a silenced moment, only to enjoy the evening fully. Saturday night was something they always looked forward to during the hard week. To keep in mind that that particular day; they'd have a free night and then day to do just whatever pleased them.

"How long be we having to work like this? I'm losing the pirate spirit," Gibbs complained.

Jack shrugged. "Just for a little longer, mate. Soon the Navy will capture the Pearl and we'll escape without anyone noticing we're pirates until it's too late."

Gibbs shrugged as well. "Alright."

He then fumbled up a coin and winked to a "lady" that walked passed them. She stopped and smiled flirtatiously to them both. "And what can I do for you two?"

Jack immediately held his hand up. "Not interested," Jack totally dismissed her.

Gibbs gave Jack an astonished expression. Fast he looked up to the lady. "Come back in a while."

It was quiet for another moment and Jack tried to pretend like nothing was wrong by fingering on a fork he had stolen.

"Jack? Can I ask you something?"

"Aye?" he asked, hiding his nervousness.

As if it was something very secretive, Gibbs scanned the area around him to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. Later, he leaned a bit over the table to speak in a low voice. "You haven't seen a woman since we arrived."

Jack's eyes widened for a brief second as he realized where that chat was going. No way he'd stand sitting there and hear Gibbs babbling about the true and most dangerous creature a man ever could face – a woman.

"I _don't_ want to hear it Gibbs," he partly snapped.

Gibbs leaned contently backwards into the backrest and placed his hands behind his head comfortably. All the while smirking at Jack. "That… Agnes-woman means something for you…"

"_No!_" Jack denied. "And her name is _Angelica_."

The emphasis told it all. "Dear lord of seas! Jack! You fancy that woman!"

"I do not!" Jack still defended himself, determined to not give in. And for sure, he didn't like that snobby woman. He just thought it would be fun to… let her experience some things with him. She was like those forbidden fruits he used to stroll around on those deserted islands he had been marooned on so many times. They shimmered in the sunlight and just teased him to take a bite in his hungry condition, but he knew he'd die if he let the temptation control him. And that was the same with Angelica. A forbidden fruit that just somehow in an annoying way managed to click just his correct buttons in and cause him to want to know more about her.

"I never thought this day would arrive – the day when Jack fell for a woman," Gibbs said dreamily.

"Gibbs, if I be having a choice – the Teaches would be all lying in a grave each!"

And somehow within the couple of minutes, the woman had stopped by at their table and entranced Gibbs who had disappeared with her. Leaving Jack with his thoughts at the table, deep thinking of what his friend had brought up. Of course it wasn't true! It wasn't possible to have affection that profound for someone one hadn't known for more than two weeks. To top it she was not precisely someone that fit him well. Rich lady - illegal peasant. Bells rang in a warning signal. No, no. Plus, he'd never have deeper feelings for anyone but himself. He had seen tougher other pirates falling for women and it grossed him out. How could those attractive creatures manage to change a whole dangerous pirate into a cheesy man wrapped around their fingers? Made no sense at all! And he knew, that he'd never ever become one of those. He had promised himself that and it was not a vow to get broken. Yet, he just wanted to see how that innocent she-devil felt like.

Not sure how and when, but Jack had eventually walked out of the pub and wandered in the town for a while on the very same path he took every weekend. He walked towards the house which was considered as his 'home'. Like always, guards at the entrance to the territory stopped him to ask for his name and check that he was allowed to enter the area. Then, after passing the many luxury mansions, he was home. The gravel path that led to the house with carts parked under a roof. Horses whinnied in the stable further away. The entrance of the white enormous house was decorated by a mouthful of marble columns. Perhaps, he could also afford something like that if he succeeded stealing his Pearl back with the many treasures aboard.

He took the backdoor inside and crossed the kitchen, hallway and turned a corner into another hallway towards the room where he slept, when of all sudden he saw the woman figure in the darkness. She walked with her back against him and was apparently sneaking around by the way she crept. The long dark brown hair that for once fell loosely over her shoulders and back along her small figure revealed her identity.

A mischievous grin appeared on Jack's face as he took a shortcut through a livingroom and hurried over to the next corner the young lady would pass. He leaned on the other side with a content expression and waited for her passing him.

"Well hello there, love."

She let out a high pitched scream and gasped loudly afterwards with her hand over her obvious pounding heart.

His eyes widened in regret when he noticed that it was Antonia. "Ups, wrong sister."

"'Love'?" she repeated after calming her nerves down. "Who do you think you can call 'love'? Me?!" she demanded clearly very upset.

Jack shrugged sheepishly while secretly having his thoughts on a prayer that she wouldn't gain attention and wake the house.

"Because of this," she hissed in a furious whisper and pointed into his face. "I'll have you fired!" she sputtered still in the same tone level.

Jack squinted. "Why do you whisper?"

When Antonia got a scared facial expression, Jack smirked knowingly.

"Someone's sneaking around after curfew?"

"…Um…no."

Jack smiled teasingly to her. "Then I'll ask Lady Teach why you're up, walking around the house this late."

Antonia's eyes narrowed once again. "Fine! If you keep your word of not mentioning this, so will I!"

Jack smiled wryly. "Aye," he said and then they both took off in different directions.

* * *

A banging sound from a gun echoed through the walls of the mansion. It awakened Jack's precious sleep and made him fall out of bed ready to protect himself from the attacker. He raised himself from the floor and realized he was not on the Pearl and the ship was not under attack.

_Bam! _

The sound caused him to jump again and look at his co-worker Duck, who also was a servant at the house. The neat servant shot back an astonished look at Jack before they hurried outside to see who was fighting. Instead, further down the large garden, they saw a tiny group of people gathered between tall trees.

Duck stopped tracks. "It's the girls shooting clay targets."

Jack threw a glance over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Girls, shooting, clay, targets."

"Shooting, targets, clays, girls?"

"Yes Jack," Duck rolled his eyes.

"Ye don't say," Jack said a bit impressed and turned his gaze to the group with dresses down the garden. He began marching towards them all the while hearing Duck hissing at him to not do what he thought Jack was about to do, but Jack in his daze couldn't comprehend what Duck was fuming.

Sneakily and quietly, Jack approached the group consisting of three young women and a butler he knew belonged to the two neighbour girls. Suzette and Johanna. Suzette a year older than Angelica and Johanna a year younger. He had seen them hang out several times at their tea-parties and the butler was usually present, just like he was for the moment.

Suddenly the butler threw a clay target up in the air from a gun and Angelica aimed at it with her rifle, shooting and making the sharp parts of the rock fly into different directions as she hit it with the bullet.

"Very well done Miss Angelica," the butler complimented nicely.

"My turn!" Johanna, the skinny, almost bony young woman exclaimed and lifted her rifle as she prepared to shoot the clay.

She missed. Suzette also missed and when it was Angelica's turn again – so did she.

Jack cleared his throat from hiding behind the trees with gigantic leaves. He strolled over towards them with a content expression.

He reached his hand out to Angelica. The tree women wore dresses with a metallic holder beneath that created a wide hip. A corset was over their waists to tighten the waist even more. A broad hat on top of their heads was to cover the sun. Not that it was necessary that day since the sky was all cloudy. The butler that always acted politely and never dared dismissing their request, had surprised eyes. Surely he had noticed Jack's inappropriate behavior before, but it still amazed him how he still dared acting the way he did. If Edward Teach would see Jack do the things he did, and talk the way he did, another grave would be dug.

"Why don't ye hand over the rifle to a real man, aye? I'm sure he can show ye how to shoot properly."

Scoffing at his command, Angelica whirled back around but had to force her smile back. That man of a so called "servant" was so full of it. "Too bad there's no real man around then."

Jack's expression fell. Oh that Angelica sure knew how to piss him off.

"Jack!"

Duck was shouting from the house, standing in the doorway and being very determined to save Jack from making a huge mistake. How many times would he have to tell Jack that having a common conversation with the girls was something he wasn't allowed to?

Jack gave Angelica that playful wry smile and turned on his heels to march back to the house.

Suzette didn't miss Jack's actions.

"Angelica!" she half-gasped. "Who does that peasant think he is? Talking to us that way as if he was one of us."

Angelica chuckled while she shook her head. "I know right. When father comes back home Antonia and I will get rid of him."

Johanna laughed. "Like what happened to Cotton."

Suzette agreed and missed her butler's bewildered look. "Oh, how can anyone forget? It was fun playing with his life."

Shrugging, Angelica tried to focus on polishing her expensive rifle. "It was all Antonia's idea that he deserved that destiny after not serving us the way we wanted. Mother would have protected him if she knew."

"Why?" Suzette inquired surprised.

Once again, Angelica shrugged and responded but never tore her gaze from the shimmering gun as she fingered on it. "She would've thought it was a stupid reason to kill him for."

Johanna chuckled. "Fair well. Just don't forget to inform us when it's going downhill for..."

"Jack," Angelica filled in and looked up just in time to see her neighbours' butler's scared look. He was fast though to change it into an empty one to not reveal his fear. Surely the rich young girls were not of the compassionate sort.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe there wasn't much action in this chapter, but I promise the next one will be way more intense with Jackelica moments :) Please review if you have an opinion. **


	5. Is it the beat?

**A/N: Wow, thank you readers so much for the reviews! **

This chapter is a bit longer than I usually write, but I hope you'll still like it!

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter V – Is it the beat?**

* * *

Suzette and Johanna, the neighbour-daughters of the Teaches, had left hours ago. After tea-time and some gossip, a maid had come for them to call them back home for dance lessons. Since Antonia was busy with playing piano with the tutor, Angelica was left with plenty of time to do practically nothing at all.

All she did was reflecting herself in a mirror in the hallway downstairs. She did different poses from different angles to figure out which she looked best from. Something she'd have a use of when Lord Christian V arrived.

Frankly, anything could have captured her nosey attention; but since she had such a boring day – she _really_ noticed that someone had crossed the hallway further away. Someone walked out of a door and entered the doorway just across the wall, without noticing her presence.

Angelica had only seen someone moving in the corner of her eyes and figured it was Jack. She had gotten used to nowadays see a man with dark long hair moving around in her mansion. But when she turned to look; Jack had already disappeared into the next room.

Quietly, she sneaked to the doorway and peeked. It was Jack who was inside the diningroom, setting the table ready for the dinner. At one point, he apparently reacted to the shiny spoons. Because he lifted one of them and reflected himself in it and made a face. Then he moved it towards his pocket, his motion causing Angelica to lift her eyebrows. Was Jack going to steal her cutlery?

"Angelica? Mi'ja, there you are."

Angelica jumped and turned to her mother that was approaching her. Beatrice wore a new dress that recently had been sent all the way from Spain. It was a gift from a cousin. It was in a whipped cream colour and even looked expensive. By Angelica's jealous looks, she had promised her daughter that she could lend it whenever she wanted, and Angelica would certainly do that.

She herself wore a pink puffy dress that truly looked marvellous as well.

"Mother?" Angelica asked, hating herself inside that Jack now would know that she had spied on him.

Beatrice with her white matching gloves, handed Angelica an envelope. "The Parkers' servant gave me this. I suppose it is some kind of invitation for Suzette's engagement party, don't you think?" she asked.

Angelica shrugged. "I suppose it is."

Beatrice smiled. "And soon I hope you will have your own," she said with a sincere and warm smile and stroked Angelica's shoulder as she continued her way down the hallway.

Once again, Angelica was left with only herself and thoughts. But also with a letter in her hand. She opened it and read. Her mother had been right. It was about Suzette's engagement party. Probably the whole neighbourhood was welcomed and many guests had for sure been requested from Europe where the rest of their families and socialites lived.

The thought of herself soon getting married and sending out letters like that, made her feel excited and giddy. Soon she'd also get married in a real wonderful and expensive dress. She'd get married at the town's church that had been specially built for the richer class and then she'd move to a country in Europe with her husband. Although, she wasn't sure yet which one she'd prefer. Her mother had told fantastic stories about Spain and once when Angelica had been little, the family had sailed there.

But to come and think about it; she didn't have a choice. It was her husband who was the one to decide this.

Someone cleared its' throat and snapped Angelica out of her daydream.

Of course it was Jack that wore a smirk plastered on his face as he moved around the dining table. Plates in one hand and forks in the other. He put them actually graciously out over the table while looking playfully at Angelica that stared at him from the doorway.

"You're spying on me?"

"I'm not!" she objected. She was still amazed how he dared accusing her like that. No other servant had ever dared talking to her like that.

Jack didn't seem to be convinced or bothered at all by her clear upset tone. "You hid behind the wall to watch me," he stated knowingly.

Angelica frowned. All she had done was to see how he acted when he thought no one was looking. Several times when she had sneaked behind servants as a child and told innocently her parents about what they had done; many of them had been fired.

Suspiciously she wandered over to the table and gazed over the cutlery, her eyes searching for the spoon Jack had held in his grasp.

"Where's that spoon?" she demanded with the knowledge he probably had stolen it.

Jack looked quite taken aback. "What spoon?"

Angelica raised a finger to him in a threatening way. "Don't think you can fool me. I know you took it!" she accused him.

Jack made an expression as if he tried to remember something. "I be taking nothing, love," he lied.

"Oh, you may stop with the lying you fabulist! You soiled thief! You-!"

"When is dinner ready?" this time it was Antonia that entered the dining room and interrupted Angelica.

As on cue, Beatrice also entered the room right after.

"Ms Eileen just informed me dinner is ready," she said and sat down lady-like on her chair.

"Fantastic, because I'm starving," Antonia commented and sat down on her chair, both women completely oblivious to the interaction between Angelica and Jack.

Seeing her chance to finally get rid of the man that would smear her family's name by behaving badly, Angelica quickly approached him in a fast manoeuvre. She may had ended up a bit too close to him when she roughly pressed her hands down his pockets in search for the missing spoon.

Antonia just stared shocked with widened eyes, wondering what her little sister did in such a position that would seem intimate to some. Beatrice on the other hand dropped the fork she had held.

"Angelica?!" she burst out when Angelica pulled back. She had realized there wasn't any spoon in his pockets.

Jack smirked at Angelica. He hadn't known she was that fierce to in fact take actions to search in his pockets while he wore the pants.

"Angelica?!" Beatrice exclaimed again. "I demand an explanation!"

Shamelessly, Angelica tried to put up the sweet face. "I thought he had a stolen spoon in his pocket."

"You thought what?" Beatrice asked again, listening unbelievingly to her daughter's explanation.

"He steals! He has a spoon in his pocket!" Angelica pointed to Jack.

Beatrice shook her head. "Well, was there a spoon in his pockets?"

Angelica silenced. "Well… theoretically no… But-,"

"Angelica, you cannot do things like that. I will not have it again."

"But mother, I know he-,"

Beatrice's expression was very serious. She seemed to have a handful of job to do raising those two girls. "I won't have it."

Jack stepped out to try and save Angelica partly from the telling-off. "Do you mean this spoon?" he grabbed a spoon from behind a jar. "It was broken so I put it aside. Perhaps Angelica noticed that it was gone and assumed an inaccuracy."

It was quiet for a moment until Beatrice broke it. "Sit down, Angelica," she said and nodded towards the chair in front of her; next to Antonia that with her eyes followed Angelica's moves.

Jack walked sideways to the kitchen in an escape from the family-drama while Ms Gertrude entered the room to serve them all.

Root crops and lamb together with a glass of wine. One of Antonia's favorite meals, so she ate appetizing with a content smile upon her lips.

"When will father return?" she asked.

Angelica that had dreamt herself during the silenced repast snapped out of it. She had to stop dreaming herself away like that.

Beatrice wiped her mouth with a napkin and put it down. "Edward isn't coming home until April."

"April!" Angelica exclaimed astonished. She had believed her father would come home soon. She and Antonia exchanged a confused look.

Beatrice went on. "Well, that's how it is. But when he arrives, he'll bring Sir John Adams and Lord Christian V."

The information caused Angelica and Antonia to gape. "That long?" they asked at the same time. They had both imagined their future-husbands to arrive sooner. Maybe before the winter and they'd have a winter-wedding. Instead, it seemed as if they would have the ceremony at the end of spring.

"But then I'll be nineteen years old!" Antonia complained sadly.

"Yes," Beatrice confirmed. She opened her mouth to continue when Ms Eileen rushed into the room.

"Edward Jr. has arrived Lady Teach!" she exclaimed.

All three Teaches-women hurried after Eileen into the lounge. Beatrice was first to embrace her taller son. He had black dark hair and dark brown eyes that still overruled his little sisters. He had always had the duty to look after the two troublemakers. But as they had grown up and he'd been sent out on ships, it had been much harder making sure the two girls were doing fine.

"Ed! ¡Te he extrañado! (I've missed you)" she burst out emotionally and cupped his face with her hands. "My little boy," she continued and kissed him all over the face as if he had been a tiny toddler.

He smiled and felt relief when his overly lovely mother pulled away. "I'm a full-grown man now, mother," he stated and held his arms out in a gesture for his little sisters to give him a bear hug.

"Ed!" Angelica and Antonia cried and hugged him close into the embrace. His arms were around the two of them and tightened the hold.

"Little sisters," he began when the three siblings had formed somewhat a circle. "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. You are young women now."

Angelica took it as a very nice comment. It was after all what she had waited for her whole life. To now have it confirmed by her own brother with the status he had; she almost felt fulfilled. Only thing missing was Lord Christian.

* * *

Another month had passed and it was fall. The end of October month. Leaves fell down from branches and it was more cloudy than usual. Even if it wasn't cold enough to use a big fur thrown over the shoulders; it was still chilly in the fresh air.

Merchandize ships had recently set anchor in town to make important exchanges, which Edward Jr. had to take care of due his father's absence.

He spent most of his days down in the harbour signing contracts and discussing ideas at appointments with some of the merchandise's most important businessmen.

All the while Angelica spent her time taking dance lessons and studying literature. She tried to find stories about trips or a simple life in Europe to know how it could be like. Although, when she realized there were a lot of more countries with such different life-styles; she just became more and more confused. She still hoped to end up in Spain though. After all; it was from where her mother was from and it would be nice to meet up with her ancestors and relatives.

England didn't seem to have a weather that fitted her well. Yet she suspected that would be the place she'd end up at, since Lord Christian V was from London. Oh well, she would at least be able to drink a lot of tea and gossip with the new friends she'd meet.

Carefully, Angelica put the cup of tea down and put it aside onto a coffee table. She was on the left side of the couch together with Suzette, Johanna and Fiona beside her. They all listened intently to Antonia that was playing piano. It was the most glorious sound. Antonia truly had talent, or maybe it simply was all of the lessons she had taken since she was a toddler.

When she finished, she sat down in an armchair next to the couch. "How was it?"

"Wonderful like always," Suzette complimented her. Antonia nodded.

"Yes, of course. I have been playing since I was a child so I suppose it's finally showing," she retorted.

Johanna sipped on her tea while Fiona, the governor of New Providence's daughter, spoke. "I know Quentin would love to hear you play. Why don't you have a ball here someday so we all could hear you?" she suggested.

Antonia considered the idea. "What a wonderful idea, Fiona. I might do that."

Angelica just beamed and listened to the conversation. She didn't really participate that much. Partly because she couldn't help herself but to keep dreaming about Fiona's life and how her own life would be just like hers in a couple of months. Her childhood would be over.

Fiona had been bare fifteen years old when her suitor Quentin had proposed and brought her to Port Royal. And ever since, she had lived next door to the Teaches. She even had given birth to a son a year ago but naturally there were maids to take care of him. To socialize was way more important than raising a child, which work someone else could do.

Angelica heard a sound coming from just outside the room. She saw Jack standing by the doorway, oblivious to her looking at him and examining what he was doing.

"… and somehow mother always says that there is an emerald ring or rubin necklace that is missing. Strange. Don't you agree?" Antonia said.

"Indeed. You must suspect the house staff," Suzette commented .

Angelica narrowed her eyes as if it made her see clearer. But her vision did not lie. Not at all! Jack was putting a golden knife into his pocket!

"… right Angelica?"

The conversation was way out of reach for Angelica. She hadn't really known what they had talked about for the past minutes. Only about staff stealing what they possessed.

"Angelica?" Antonia said in a louder voice. It didn't only cause Angelica to snap back to Antonia and the rest of the girls; but for Jack to turn around and realize that Angelica had witnessed his crime.

Antonia gave her a look. "Some in our staff must steal our jewelry. Anything worthy in addition. Right?" she sipped on her tea.

"Yes," Angelica let out, not really knowing how she'd handle the situation. She knew her obligation was to simply scream out loud about what Jack had done. But the fact that he had saved her when her mother told her off; made her to refuse. It could wait. She could talk to Jack herself and demand him to confess to her mother about being a criminal that stole their cutlery. That way her mother would see her as a mature woman like herself. At least that would be the way her mother would've handled the situation.

"And we believed Jack, our servant, was the one to steal – but we turned out to be wrong," she gave Angelica a look, indicating to the incident when Angelica had touched Jack's pants. Something she shouldn't have done. What made it worse was that she had firstly had been alone with him in a room. It was beyond against the rules. To be in a room with a man required at least a maid that would supervise them.

"Yes, apparently we were," Angelica agreed whilst her gaze drifted to the doorway from where Jack had disappeared.

Suzette looked at Angelica. "True, but that servant seems to not know how to act properly."

Her little sister Johanna concurred, causing Antonia to nod.

"I know but as long as we cannot prove he is bad, mother will never fire him," Antonia explained.

* * *

That Saturday night after finishing the dance lesson, Angelica had taken a bath and gotten dressed. She dried her wet hair with a towel while mirroring herself. It was pitch dark outside and soon she'd have to go to bed. Her door was ajar, letting the voices of people strolling by spill in. She had heard her mother's utterly sweet voice pass. She had conversed with Fiona's mother-in-law after a tea-party that she held down in the bigger lounge room.

Antonia had also passed, muttering something to herself about why she never could get married. The upset voice her sister had used had caused Angelica to poke her head out through the doorway. As she had presaged; she had hold the invitation to Suzette's wedding in her hands. At the engagement party they had all met her husband to be. He was a prince from France. Not the first heir but third son. So she'd live at Versailles together with the rest of the royal family within the year. Antonia had been annoyed ever since of jealousy, disbelieving how fortunate Suzette had been. She herself was only going to marry a rich Sir. Oh well, he was actually immensely rich by being the owner of many big companies and relative of nobles. But he was no royalty.

The third person that crossed Angelica's door was Jack. He had met her gaze when he walked by, but just as quickly as he had given her a wink; he had passed and wandered down the hallway.

Once again, Angelica poked her head out and watched him head downstairs. He'd probably disappear and celebrate the weekend by selling the cutlery he had stolen during the week. This time she knew he had a golden knife in his pocket. Because this particular time she had in fact witnessed his crime take place for real. If it so was the last thing she'd prove, she would do it. How hard could it be? As a finer lady anybody in town would react when she burst out that Jack was a thief. Naturally nobody would believe Jack's denial when they saw what a peasant he was. A poor peasant. People always took the richer upper-class's side when it came to battles like that. And if not – the trial would. Or even better – what if she could find the hideout where Jack hid all of the jewelry and valuable things he had stolen? She would make her father really proud. Then both of her parents would look at her as a fullgrown woman.

Without thinking it through, Angelica rushed to her bed and threw some pillows beneath the cover which she shuffled around. Then she closed her door before opening her window. It was a long way down and if she jumped she would get hurt. Then again, there was an ivy growing along the wall.

She heard steps in the hallway outside her door. It was probably her mother making sure she and Antonia were asleep. Quickly she climbed up to the windowsill and balanced there for a mere second, feeling the sensation of a close death in her stomach. Then she grabbed the ivy and let her body fall out. When she found a foothold for her struggling feet, she closed the window shut.

Carefully, Angelica climbed down to the ground and jumped the last part to the gravel path. Inflexible, she crashed with a thud.

She looked up just in time to see Jack walk though the ports that lead out of the garden.

In the dark shadows of the dark night, Angelica ran to the mound and waited for Jack to walk further away until she dared taking a step out on the gravel road that led to town.

She crept along the mounds and bushes to marvellous houses of her neighbours. Jack was walking in front of her and threw glances over his shoulder once in a while. But Angelica always managed to sneak behind a bush just in time for him to not discover her. Anyways, it must have been too dark anyhow for him to notice her. Although she had to walk lightly and carefully to not make any sound coming from her.

First and only pause Jack made was at the ports that led out of the rich territory. Guards checked for his name and permission to leave. That was something Angelica hadn't thought of. How would she get out?

She continued to sneak in the shadows, slowly feeling frustration grow. She could absolutely not pass those guards. They'd never let her out.

Still, she walked up to them as soon as Jack had left.

"Miss?" they said and stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Your name?" one of them demanded.

She was just about to say her real name when she of all sudden knew what to do. "Ms Gertrude Thomas."

They eyed her suspiciously. "That's a British name," they stated, obviously according to her looks and how she spoke. That didn't exactly scream Englishwoman about her. "And why are you dressed properly?"

"My father is from London and my mother is from Cádiz," that was after all the truth. "The dress was a gift from Lady Teach."

It seemed to be reasonable information for the garrisons. After one of them had checked her journal, he nodded to the other guards.

"She's clear. Send her out."

Angelica immediately hurried her steps out in the night. When she looked back to the mound and ports over her shoulder, she felt an urge to turn back. Maybe wandering in Port Royal in the middle of the night wasn't the most genius idea she had come up with? Even if she refused to admit it, she felt frightened strolling in the darkness. There was no fence that protected her from the outside. There were no guards to call for if she needed that. Usually when she went downtown, she was sitting in a fancy and safe cart with at least a couple of maids together with guards that carried weapons.

Although when she began thinking about how her father would look proudly at her when she revealed who had stolen their stuff; she reminded herself that it would be worth it. And what truly could happen? People were in general nice, weren't they?

Soon she saw the whole town in front of her. The lightened torches lit up the whole town with its flames. She also saw Jack further down the hill rounding a corner between two buildings.

To not lose him, Angelica ran all the way to the spot he previously had been at. Once she got him in sight she slowed down in case he'd look over his shoulder and see her pursuing him.

It didn't take long for her to feel uncomfortable. Men stopped walking abruptly or doing their tasks to instead follow Angelica with their eyes. It was clear what they wanted and it was Angelica who was the prey. Uneasy, she glanced from side to side, feeling more insecure with every step she took. Maybe she should turn around?

Jack was still walking in alleys with her behind and he didn't seem to be any near his nest. He walked into another alley followed by Angelica, where also a group of men talked. They let Jack pass after giving him a glare that he should not be there. But when they laid their eyes on Angelica, they immediately blocked the way for her.

"And what is a lovely woman like you doing here? Ye being lost puppet?" one of them asked.

Angelica took a step back not only from the hideous breath of alcohol he had; but because she was frightened. Her heart began pounding and her widened eyes caused her to have the look of an alerted deer. The lump in her throat grew and she felt the urge of throwing up by fear. She tried to find an escape route but in the narrowed alley; there was none.

The men began walking closer to her. "Ye seem to be a wealthy and pretty lil' lady."

Angelica backed farther, preparing herself to take off. This was not what she had planned. And Jack had rounded a corner a long time ago, so even if she'd pass the men; she would probably not find her servant.

"Come here poppet," one of the men held his hand out for her as if she'd actually grab it.

Taking that as a final alert, Angelica was on her way to turn around and run when the man quickly reached out for her and managed to grab her wrist. He pulled her to him and picked her easily up. Angelica let out a scream and began kicking.

"Let me go!" she screamed and struggled. "¡Súeltame!"

"M'lady, ye be too beautiful to," another man stated with a smirk as the men walked down the alley with the wrestling young woman. They drank from bottles of alcohol in amusement while chuckling at the young woman they were kidnapping.

She thought that she'd disappear then. That they'd bring her to a ship or maybe drag her into an abandoned building, selling her as a slave to the southern. Obviously they'd get a great amount of money by from what title she had. She'd never return home and never become Lady Christian V in Europe.

But then of all sudden, one of the men collapsed to the ground and let out a yelp. When the other men turned to see what had occurred, they noticed Jack.

The man on the ground bled from his side where the wound was. He made an attempt of attacking Jack but the former pirate only kicked him in the chest to cause him to lay down.

He groaned out loud and didn't have more energy to sit up straight again.

The four other men immediately took of towards Jack, ready to kill the person that had physically hurt one of them. One last man though stayed behind with Angelica that continuously struggled to get out of the grip. She couldn't believe Jack had in fact turned around and tried to save her from this, even if she knew it would be to no avail. He'd get killed and so would she.

It didn't take long until Jack in his swordfight had taken down the four men and pointed the tip of sword towards the one that held Angelica.

"It's not nice to abduct innocent women, mate," he said.

The man only scoffed. There were always those men that loved to play some kind of a hero, saving women in distress. That precious lass though he held, was going to make him rich. His boss had always longed for to buy a rich young woman, which was easy revealed by the lass's luxurious dress.

"This woman will make me rich," the man hissed warningly. "To bathe in golden coins for the rest of my life!"

Figuring out the man wouldn't let Angelica go, Jack swung his sword towards the man's leg in a tryout of wounding it. The man stepped aside though just in time for Jack to almost hit Angelica instead.

It enraged the man who wanted to sell the woman in one shape. He brought out his sword and pushed Angelica away from him.

Before she'd hit the wall; Jack snatched her and pushed her somewhere behind him. She fell down onto the ground but didn't hit herself as harshly as she would if she'd crashed into the wall.

Jack fought against the man. For Jack, it was clearer than the brightest sky that the man he fought against was a pirate. How well trained and what moves he used were typical for Jack. Although, as Jack always said; he was the one and only. Nobody could win over him, and certainly not now when he in fact _needed_ to win. Finally, the man did an error and Jack could strike the sword out of the man's hands. In an instant, the man surrendered and held his hands up.

That was when Angelica saw one of the other men standing up with a sword in his hands, raising it to bring it down to Jack.

Without thinking, Angelica snatched a bottle from the men and smacked it against the back of the man's head. It caused him to fall headlong down to the ground.

Jack turned around to watch the scenario. "Who'd think ye were capable of doing anything but snobbying?"

Angelica didn't even think about correcting his fantasy of coming up with new words, nor commenting his statement or question what was spoken to her as an insult. Even if every richer girl would take that as a dazzling compliment.

Wasting no more time with the dangerous men, Jack put his hand on her lower back and hurried down the alley with her. They made a pause in some intersections to figure which way they'd take but then Jack lead her and they'd run again.

That was another thing she didn't comment with disapproval as she otherwise would have done - Jack guiding her by keeping his hand on her lower back.

"May I ask you where you are taking me?" she asked in the run, still politely as a classy woman.

"The neighbourhood," Jack briefly replied and then stopped.

It was a neighbourhood with houses piled along the streets of paving stones. Some shops and boutiques were on the ground floor with signs hanging over the door.

He knocked on a door briskly while Angelica scanned the area around her. As if the men would show up and approach them once again.

A middle-aged woman opened the door. She wore a gray dress with a dirty white apron hanging loosely over it. Her hair was brown in similar colour to her eyes. A smile spread on her lips when she saw Jack. She pulled Jack into a hug, totally ignoring his annoyed expression. He truly hated being all affectionate and she knew it. Yet, she loved seeing him like all younger people that she saw as kids. She was like a neighbourhood-mother; taking care and watching over them all to make sure they were all safely tucked to bed at night with a full stomach.

"Jack! What a surprise!" she exclaimed when she let go of him.

"I come every Sunday," he stated.

The woman shook her head. "But today is Saturday young man," she commented. Then she noticed Angelica behind Jack, looking all terrified. She gasped by the sight of Angelica's dress. "And who's this?"

As if Jack had forgotten her, he turned around and introduced her. "Angelica Teach," then he gestured to the elder woman. "Mary Read."

Angelica smiled shyly to the woman and reached out her hand for a greeting. Surprising her, the woman also pulled the confused Angelica into a tightened hug.

"God very afternoon, Miss Angelica Teach," she greeted her and then pulled back. "What a lovely girl you've found Jack. Where did she come from?"

"From the house I be working in," he said and gave Angelica a look. "Excuse us," he then said to Mary and grabbed Angelica's upper arm to lead her into a private room.

"Jack! Shame on you! How could you bring _her_ to a place like this?" Mary began telling Jack off as he walked into another room where lots of people shared a dinner.

"Jack!" one of his friends burst out.

"Good old Jack!" another one joined.

Jack only made a nod. "Mates."

Mary kept walking behind Jack. "Jack! I may inquire an explanation for putting a woman in earnest danger!"

He opened a door and gently guided Angelica inside. Then he turned to Mary. "We'll talk later, Mary."

* * *

**A/N: I had to cut it there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More Jackelica in next chapter :)**


	6. Wonder if you ever see me

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews again! If you have an account it would be fun too if you signed in when you leave a review so I can read your stories! **

**And Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas Eve yesterday!**

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter VI - Wonder if you ever see me**

* * *

Jack shut the door close after he entered the room. Immediately, he turned to Angelica.

"Why were ye following me?" he demanded, knowing what a huge danger she had put herself through. What if he hadn't heard her screams? She'd probably be locked behind bars on her way to a pirate island. In addition, he wondered the reason of _why_ she had followed him.

Angelica tried to come up with a lie. "I wasn't following you," she said, comprehending how stupid she sounded. Jack could possibly not buy that.

And he didn't. He made a face to her that showed how little he believed what she said. "Ye were not?"

Gathering some confidence, Angelica responded. "Absolutely not. Why would I trail someone like you?"

"Because ye seem vastly found of me?"

Angelica gasped. "I will thank you, Jack, for helping me out of this terrible situation," she told him sincerely. "But that's it!"

Jack frowned. He had done way more than simply helping her. He had in fact saved her completely on his own with a tiny little help from her. Either way she was way naïve or truly just had a desire of trying to push his bottoms.

"Now take me home," she then added in an order.

Jack looked at her with an expression between being amused and unbelieving. "I be having a night off, love. Ye may as well have a lil' fun."

She raised her eyebrows, hoping he'd say he was joking. Now when she hadn't proved that he stole jewelry since she hadn't found the hideout, she only wanted to safely retreat home.

"Fun? _Here_?"

Such poor people could possibly not have fun and the place was a dumpster in her eyes.

Jack opened the door. "If you leave this house without my supervision, sweetness – ye probably get killed."

Due circumstances of experiencing a coming death moments ago; Angelica didn't even bother commenting his talent of using romantic nicknames on her.

Eventually, she gave up and followed him to the room where his friends were. Quiet scared, she scanned the area around her for possible threats when they wandered through the very little apartment. In addition, it was super dark. Not at all like her home back in the mansion. Her hallway upstairs that ran outside her bedroom must have been twice as big as the whole accommodation she was in for the moment.

Jack greeted his friends and sat down in a chair, cheering and saluting with a bottle of rum in his hand. He didn't even introduce her. What a gentleman, huh?

At the end of the table, a blonde woman sat and examined Angelica suspiciously. Yet, since she was the only woman around – Mary in the kitchen cooking – Angelica sat carefully down next to the blonde.

"Jack's new lass for the night?" the woman chuckled and gulped rum right from the bottle, causing Angelica's eyes to widen. She had never seen a woman act that way. Drinking directly from a bottle! Scandalous. If only Antonia would have known she'd probably have fainted. Well, Antonia wouldn't ever find out either. She'd kill Angelica for sneaking out into town all unsupervised.

Since Angelica hadn't answered the blonde's question, she went on. "Well… been there, done that. One night he gives you the feeling you're the queen of England, and the next day; you may as well rotten in a gutter."

Angelica's eyes travelled between the celebrating Jack across the table and the blonde next o her. It took a while for her to figure out what she had referred to. But as soon as she realized what she truly said; her eyes widened. Really? Well, she couldn't confess she was surprised since Jack had after all flirted with Ms Gertrude on his first day of work in the mansion. Antonia had rushed into her bedroom and told her everything. But that was before they knew he was the new servant.

Then when Angelica once again didn't open her mouth, the blonde made a nod. "My apologies. I'm Ingrid Anderson. And you?"

"Angelica Teach."

Ingrid smiled. "Oh, like the Teach trade company in town."

Angelica glanced to a glass with liquid in it, deliberating if she should sip on it. "Yes, Ms Anderson; it belongs to my father."

Ingrid immediately brought her bottle down to the table with a thud. "You mean that dress isn't stolen?!" she indicated to Angelica's attire.

Angelica gave Ingrid the look as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jack!" Ingrid shouted over the table, causing Angelica to jump in the chair and gaining Jack's attention. She nodded towards Angelica that sat confused next to her. "How in the world did you get a lass like her?"

Jack shrugged and then turned back to his mates.

Ingrid though looked with envy back at Angelica. "You are rich then, right?"

"Yes," Angelica said before adding. "And twenty four steps from the Spanish crown."

Ingrid gasped. She held out the bottle of rum to Angelica but she declined.

"So…," Ingrid continued, being very interested in finding out more about that new woman. She had never in her entire life shared a conversation with such a high-titled woman like Angelica. All the while, Angelica tried to avoid speaking to Ingrid. It was clear she was from the lower class and she had learnt to not speak with them, only _to_ them. But with the time, she loosened up a bit, scared that if she was mean to Ingrid that seemed to be much tougher than Angelica; she'd harm her.

"How did someone like Jack catch your attention?"

It was impossible for Angelica to not give Ingrid a look. "He hasn't."

"But what are you doing here then?"

"Good question."

Ingrid squinted in her intoxicated state. She leaned backwards into the backrest of the chair with a content expression. "You don't say much," she stated.

Angelia didn't answer. Her eyes had been on Jack for a while and the only thing she wanted was for him to escort her home. Since he had thrown glances over to her every now and then, he had eventually noticed that she didn't enjoy the evening as much as he did.

He announced his retreat to his friends and stood up, gesturing for Angelica to come with him. After saying goodbye to Mary, he went outside.

"I see ye met Valerie," he said as they began walking along the street. Angelica gave him a look.

"If you are referring to the woman I sat beside, she presented herself as Ingrid."

"Oh…," Jack's eyes widened a bit for a short second. "Must've confounded her with another one then."

Angelica made a disgusted look and Jack saw it.

"It's not what ye think, love."

Now being quite used to the sweet nicknames, Angelica didn't react anymore. "Pray tell."

A group of men appeared from rounding a corner. They walked in their direction and whistled to Angelica. To be safer than sorrier, Jack sneaked his hand around her waist to show the men to whom she belonged to – even if she absolutely didn't belong to Jack.

"Alright," Jack went on when the men were out of sight. "It's _exactly_ as ye think."

"Ugh," the grossed Angelica pushed him away from her, disliking both the fact that he had held his arm around her and the fact that he had been with many women.

"God will punish you, Jack."

Jack's eyebrow quirked. "Ye believe in those spooky-spooky things?"

They were finally out of town. "Of course I do. Don't you?"

Jack swallowed as if he thought about it. "In the supernatural, aye. In some religion – no."

Angelica kept her gaze straight forward. "Everyone's free to believe whatever they want here."

It was a long silence then. It could've been an awkward one. But seeing that they had been through some things during the night, it was a real comfortable one.

At the ports, they gave their names. Or to clarify it; Jack did and Angelica gave Ms Gertrude's.

"Why did you want to become a servant at our home?"

It was the first time ever Angelica had asked him a common question. Also first time she had done an effort in starting a chat with him. Starting a chat with anybody but someone from her own class that is to say. First time she didn't only seek a straight answer, but a story being told.

"A friend of mine and I needed work. We saw the posters downtown that ye father had made."

Angelica looked at him as if she waited for more, and it intrinsically astonished him. "Well, what did you do before?"

Oh, no way in the seven seas Jack would tell her about his adventurous life as a pirate. "Been a sailor since forever."

Her lips twitched as if she wanted to smile but refused. "How interesting. Just like my father and brother."

Jack nodded slowly. "Aye, kind of."

"That's why you have that way of speaking," she said and explained. "Like sailors speak."

"Perhaps."

Jack couldn't believe she actually talked with him. Maybe it was his charms that finally had allured her? He could only hope.

They reached the ports to her house. Jack opened them and let her enter first. He closed the ports quietly to not wake the house or neighbourhood up.

They strolled towards the side where Angelica's room was, but she took a few steps into the wrong direction. Jack looked at her questioningly.

"I'll be right back," she threw over her shoulder.

Within a couple of moments, she was back with a white rose in her hand. Jack raised his eyebrow, a requesting gesture.

"My previous one withered."

Jack only shook his head. He had never understood what it was with women and flowers. Only thing he knew was that they loved flowers and plants over no reason at all. At least it was how it seemed to him.

She stopped at the wall, below her window. She fingered on the ivy first before whirling around to Jack.

The only light came from the full moon which shone over the island. Then there were a few lit candles in the windows of the mansion that helped him see Angelica's features and beautiful face.

"If you'd been rich I'm sure I could have thanked in a more… thankful way such as throwing a party or so. But as you know, I'm not supposed to even give you a second glance."

"Well…," Jack said in a bit of a husky voice. He took small steps towards her, causing her to back to the wall until she felt it against her back, wondering if he was about to kiss her. He was definitely not allowed to and Angelica knew she never would cheat on her future husband. To not mention that she'd destroy her whole life if she did such a scandalous thing with Jack. But after all, she wasn't the one dreaming about sharing a make-out with Jack. She was just scared he'd try ruining her title and name. She was really not interested in Jack and never would be.

"There _are_ some ways you could thank me in," he continued in the same seductive way. She could feel his breath by the closeness they had.

Now, she knew precisely what he meant. "Oh, please," she let out and grabbed a stalk of the ivy. She swung herself around and jumped up a part of it. "Forget about this conversation we shared and the happening this night. Nobody can find out about this."

Disappointed he hadn't managed seducing her, Jack took a step back. "Aye," he muttered.

Once she climbed up the wall along the ivy and opened the window, she stayed leaning out of it across the windowsill, gazing down to her servant that she had hated more than anything hours ago. But now she also felt thankfulness towards him. "I know you're stealing our expensive cutlery, but… thank you for saving me."

Jack grinned. "Pleasure's all mine."

She opened her mouth again. "Although this changes nothing. When the sun rises tomorrow, everything goes back to normal and I'll feel loathe towards you – unless you stop stealing and calling me sweet names."

Jack's grin remained. "Stop stealing? You have my word. But ye have to stop trailing me," he winked at her.

"I will," she promised.

With that, Angelica was pleased. She was safe there in her room again. Nothing nor anyone had managed to harm her in town. Jack would stop with his tricks and she had been on quite a journey.

"Goodnight Jack," she said and closed the window.

* * *

**A/N: In On Stranger Tides; Angelica appears to believe in God and Jack does not really. So it tried to put it inside this story as well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Jack and Angelica's intensity will grow with the chapters - I hope. **

**Do you have any opinion? Like it? Hate it? Why...? Was there anything particular you liked/disliked? Let me know so I know what to include in the chapters! :) **


	7. I told you

**A/N: THANK YOU for the reviews! They are so encouraging! I wish everyone a Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter VII – I told you**

* * *

Another month passed in Port Royal. Jack and Gibbs continued to work 24/7 until the breaks on Saturday to Sundays, when they spent time downtown. Antonia continued to ring in the bell every single morning, demanding Jack and the maid Eileen to serve her breakfast.

Angelica was comfortable having Gertrude as private maid and Duck as servant.

Gibbs on the other hand, who worked for some neighbours further away in the territory, didn't seem to have such hard work to do. All he did was learning the sons to swordfight. Easy thing for a former pirate to do, but the family naturally believed that he only had been a sailor.

It was beginning of December, and like any other morning; the bell rang from Antonia's room.

"Coming," Jack's deep voice called out whilst he hurried down the hallway, almost knocking into Duck that was on his way to Angelica's room.

Eileen opened the door and entered the room with Jack hot on her heels. She carried a tray and put it on Antonia's nightstand. Jack also hurried over with her cup of tea, which he handed Antonia. She snatched it from his hands and began sipping without saying anything to them.

Eileen curtseyed and left, Jack joining her out of the room.

"Not even a 'thank you'," Jack commented as they walked downstairs, heading towards the kitchen.

Eileen hid a smile. She enjoyed having Jack around. It felt fresh to have a new face working with them after the incident with Cotton. In addition, Jack had been a real fun and adventurous man of what she had seen. Not to mention the whole idea of staying up late after work when the Teaches were asleep; was all his idea. They used to set the table in the dining room and for once sit around it themselves. It was something they never got to do due the strict rules of them not using the furniture of the house; only the ones that were in particular rooms that belonged to the staff. They had to eat in the kitchen.

So to actually sit at such a marvellous table, made of the most expensive marble stones together with mahogany was something she'd never done before until Jack insisted on game nights.

She sat next to Duck and across Gertrude, who she secretly cooperated with. She wanted to win the game of playing cards. Naturally, it was Jack who had introduced them to the game and paper cards. He had told them that he had learnt it from Europe and Asia when he had been there. He was always telling them about his adventures around the seven seas when he had been a 'sailor'.

Duck, the tanned man looked up from his cards to examine Jack's expression, trying to see him through of what cards he had received. "Why _did_ you leave the life of being a sailor?" he questioned.

Jack fixed one of his cards, adjusted it a little and then he moved his gaze upwards. "Run out of money."

Duck did not believe it for a second. "Surely the life out on the seas is much better than living as a servant."

"More likely a slave," Gertrude added and put another card into her hand.

Oh, Jack could not more than agree to what Duck had said. But then again, he knew he'd have to make up a lie. "Ye've been out on the seas?"

* * *

Angelica lay awake in her bedroom, deep tucked into a tangle of the sheets. The chandelier in the room still had a few candles that burned. Either way it was too hot or too cold for her to fall asleep, but it was simply impossible. She had turned and twisted all evening and began to feel frustrated over it.

She let out a loud groan and sat up irritated. "Maltido sueño (Damn sleep)," she muttered under her breath and pulled angrily the covers off of her. Just in case, she quickly scanned the room to make sure nobody had heard her cursing. If it reached her parents' ears they'd lecture her.

She moved out of the bed and approached her desk. She lifted the white rose out of the vase. It had withered and petals loosened from it when she touched it. She walked over to the window and threw it out. Then she wandered out in the hallway and headed downstairs. She could wake up Gertrude and tell her to join her outside to cut a new white rose.

It was quite hard to see in the darkness, but the candle she held made it a bit clearer to figure out the features of the furniture.

* * *

Duck shook his head. "Unfortunately I've always been trapped here."

"Then ye will never know," Jack said and put his cards with confidence out on the table. "Pair in Kings."

Duck sighed upset of the fact that he would lose the game again for the hundredth time that evening.

Eileen groaned and threw her cards moodily onto the table, revealing the bad points she had gotten.

Gertrude though smiled devilishly before proudly showing her cards. "Ladder," she pointed out and enjoyed watching Jack's smug expression fall. He hated losing.

"Ye must have cheated-," but before he had finished the accusation, Eileen hushed them and silenced, quietly listening to the sound of someone strolling around in the hallway.

"Someone's coming!"

Due the fact the four staff members were all gathered there, apparently there was none of them out in the hallway. The chefs were also excluded since they slept heavily in their room.

Immediately the four of them flew up in panic, trying both to clean up after them and hide.

Eileen rushed to hide behind a curtain and so did Gertrude, both knowing only tiny women like them could fit behind such small fabric. Duck on the other hand, managed to squeeze himself into the gap between a bureau and the wall.

Only Jack who whirled around in a circle was left to find a hopeful hideout – which he didn't manage to do.

Gulping, he watched someone stand in the doorway. Now, caught in action; he was definitely going to get fired if not even executed! The curfew for the staff had started long ago and to top it; he was in the forbidden dining room.

Then, after the mere half second of a heart-attack; he recognized the face of the shocked Angelica.

"Jack?" she asked. Her face lit up by the candle light she held. Her hair hang loosely over her shoulder with its' long length.

"Good evening, love," Jack smiled fawningly, hoping she wouldn't scream and made a scene.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded to know.

Jack glanced around him, wondering if she had noticed the others or the fact that everything on the dining table was out of order. Obviously she did not.

"Heard a noise out here somewhere," he said and tried to dramatize the situation. Even though she might had been a bit gullible and believe such things; she knew that words from Jack wasn't really ones to trust. If there was a way around them – there truly _was_ a way around them.

"Tell it to someone that believes it," she said snottily and walked into the room, heading towards the door that led into the kitchen, in turn leading to another room that led into another room – that eventually was the bedroom of Ms Gertrude and Ms Eileen.

Jack stopped her by blocking her from opening the kitchen door. "And where be you going?"

Eileen had to hold a gasp behind the curtain. She couldn't believe Jack dared speaking to Angelica like that. Certainly, she would never dare talking to anyone like that. Especially not people who could get her hanged. Although, Jack didn't really seem bothered at all. Only thing he had in mind, was to prevent her from finding out neither Eileen nor Gertrude was in their bedchamber.

Angelica shot Jack a glare. True, she had come to terms and quite accepted his ways of being him. It was all gratitude of saving her, even if she'd never admit that. But she respected him for helping her out and therefore she owned him to not help him getting executed as her previous plan had been. Yet, he trailed along her nerves awfully close to the edge of it. If Antonia saw that Angelica accepted being treated that way, she'd freak out.

"I'm looking for Ms Gertrude to join me outside to cut a white rose."

Jack raised his eyebrow for a moment. He turned her around and gently shoved her towards the doorway. "Then let me do it. Unnecessary to wake up Gertie for that."

Angelica looked over her shoulder and felt Jack's alcohol breath, filled with the taste of rum. She made a face. "You seem to have a nickname for everyone I see."

"Aye, that be correct."

He walked with her outside to the garden. It was chilly in the air but very peaceful and everything seemed so harmless. He kept an eye over her to where she'd walk before joining her. Smoothly checking over the area for possible threats, not that it existed any around there. He hurried over to the rosebush.

"Ye haven't talked to me since the night ye trailed me," he stated, causing Angelica to tense.

"It's because I'm not supposed to and I didn't trail you, Jack."

From looking over the many white roses, once Jack heard his name coming from Angelica's lips; he immediately snapped his head to her. Not so indiscreetly, he watched her lips move when she spoke. They seemed so soft and kissable, which he was determined to find out by own experience. Then, she silenced without Jack knowing of what she had babbled about. Instead, she searched among the white roses to find the perfect one.

"I just thought about something, sweetness."

"Remember that you weren't supposed to call me nicknames anymore?" she reminded him.

Jack was quiet for a moment, until giving a sincere reply. "No."

Before Angelica had time to give him a response, he had already continued. "Anyhow. I find it ye deepest wish of hearing all about my adventures from the past, aye?"

Still, Angelica didn't answer to that. She was too busy lifting small branches in search for the flower all the while Jack babbled about what he had discovered together with his crew in Asia. Apparently he had visited Singapore and met a woman called Tia Dalma that could perform rituals Angelica only could imagine. But to Angelica, it didn't catch her attention at all. Jack was obviously only big-talk. He could possibly not have done all that fun stuff he bragged about.

She finally found a rose and snatched it from the bush. When she turned, she noticed that Jack still rambled places he had "visited". She began feeling the tiredness increase in her and Jack's talking didn't make it better.

"And then I sailed to Northen India, over to Afr-,"

"Enough, I'm tired," she announced. He had talked about that nonsense for too long already.

"And then back to India to later sail to Long Isla-,"

"Would you just silence already?!" she snapped at him, feeling how he now got on her nerves.

Jack moved smoothly to stand in front of her, barely inches away from her. Angelica's breath hitched by the closeness he had.

"Make me."

She looked up to him, wondering when he'd run out of ways to try to charm her. Why was he all over her and not Antonia? Why had he chosen her to bother?

"In your dreams, Mr Teague," she said and pushed passed him, not realizing it was the first time she made any physical contact with him. But it didn't pass Jack unnoticed.

A smile twitched his lips as his eyes followed her longingly.

"I be Mr Teague now?" Jack asked her. Either way, Angelica ignored answering him or she just didn't hear him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like it/Dislike it? I promise that in the next one there will be more Jackelica as in REAL Jackelica (no more simple chit chats between those two ;) I want some drama now!) What do you think? **


	8. I just want to stay

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! They give me such awesome positive energy and that speeds up the updating! And Angelica is 17 years old – to the one that asked. **

**Now, here in the beginning we will meet some of Angelica and Antonia's friends for some gossip! **

**This chapter is split... I am so tired I simply can't finish it completely... sorry for that! Therefore the following chapter will probably/hopefully get uploaded quite soon!**

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter VIII – I just want to stay **

* * *

Saturday forenoon. It was hazy but light. The sky was covered by white clouds that didn't let the sun beams shine over town. It was peaceful and almost no breeze in the air.

Just how a dazzling morning always should be, according to Angelica.

Attending a tea party at Fiona's mansion, she sat in a couch in the garden in the company of the other young women around her own age. Of course, Antonia was there as well.

They sat in a group of couches that were all placed in a circle, columns surrounding that carried a roof. No walls caused them to sit out in the free nature with almost transparent pieces of fabric hanging loosely down over the columns, fluttering when wind blew by.

Angelica sat in her fluffy whipped cream dress she had lent from her mother. With a fan in her hand, she waved it in front of her face to easy the breathing. Thanks to the very tightened corset, it was quite hard otherwise.

Next to her sat Fiona, talking about her married life and first steps of her son. Since she was the governor's daughter-in-law, she wore too a luxury dress with fabrics sent all the way from India in a pink color. The sisters Suzette and Johanna shared the couch beside, both in fluffy dresses as well. Another time Angelica had heard that they had been sent from England. And then the couch next to them had Lydia and Maria. Those two had grown up in the area but were soon about to marry each in a different country. Maria was going to be sent to India and Lydia to England. Naturally, the conversation had several times gone to the point of discussing of how their life possibly could turn out to.

Next to them and between Angelica and Fiona, sat Antonia together with Tyré. She was a mistress of the King of Italy.

All were gathered in the garden, ready to share the pleasant gossiping and good tea.

"It must feel wonderful to have a son I may say," Lydia said in her British accent. A smile appearing on everyone's face at the mentioning of a son. Something that was their duty to give their future husbands.

"It is," Fiona agreed and sipped on her tea.

Maria put her cup aside and her posture revealed that she had something to tell the others. "I must tell you something I heard yesterday. It came as a letter from Giovanna herself."

Antonia made a sad face. "Oh, I miss Giovanna."

Suzette nodded slowly. "So do I."

"Didn't she move to France?" Tyré asked. "Or was it Liza?"

"No that was Liza," Angelica said. "Giovanna moved to Northern America, to marry that grumpy man, you don't remember that?"

The other girls' eyes widened as they remembered. "Oh of course she did," they all said.

Maria clasped her hands to over again gain their attention. "Anyhow. What I heard is that her husband wasn't pleased with her."

Angelica frowned. "What do you mean precisely with that?"

"She has given birth to five baby-girls but no son," Maria declared.

Tyré made a shocked face. "Poor Giovanna. That can't be good for the marriage, can it?"

Maria shook her head. "Apparently not, since she had found out her husband has seven mistresses."

They all gasped, quite overly dramatic. But that was how it always was.

"Oh dear! Seven mistresses?!" Antonia requested as if she had heard wrongly.

Tyré nodded. "Oh yes! And she suspects there are even more. The only thing her mother-in-law says is that it is all her fault and she should give birth to a son as soon as possible. Otherwise the marriage might get annulled."

Now it was Johanna who gasped. "This is what I fear could happen once I get married."

Fiona though wore a smug expression, and smiled eventually. "Johanna, darling. Of course it won't happen to you. Doesn't that curse only occur to women that deserve it?"

Angelica narrowed her eyes, debating whether what Fiona said was right or not. Was it _really_ Giovanna's fault? Well, since Fiona said so, it must be.

"Thank you, Fiona. How could I not have thought about that?" Johanna said in relief and waved with the hand as it was nothing.

The statements had caused Angelica in an instant to think about if she'd manage delivering sons to Lord Christian V, or if she also carried that curse. Even worse would be if she couldn't deliver any at all.

Lydia had examined Angelica and noticed her narrowed eyes. "May I ask if something is on your mind, Angelica?"

Angelica snapped out of her thoughts and gave a cheap smile. "No. No, nothing is on my mind," she said before standing up.

Everyone turned to her with a questioning look, quietly wondering what she was doing.

"Where are you going?" Antonia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have dance lessons," Angelica announced.

Antonia and Fiona nodded. All of them understood the importance of dancing well. It was a very fancy way of impressing at the exclusive balls that were thrown.

"We'll catch up later, won't we?" Angelica said and excused herself.

"Of course," Johanna smiled before starting a new topic in the conversation that had paused.

Angelica walked through the house, escorted by Fiona's servant to her cart that was parked on the frontage of the house.

The servant exchanged a word with the rider that would bring her home whilst Angelica got into the cart. The ride home was barely a minute until they entered the ports into her garden. It stopped outside the front door. The rider opened the cart door for her and held his hand out for her. For the first time, Angelica gave him a thankful nod and slight smile when her white gloved hand grasped it. She stepped out of it and strolled over to the porch. Two guards opened it for her and she was back in the mansion. She passed a livingroom and another lounge room where she'd have some tactic talk with her tutor. In the meanwhile while waiting for her teacher to arrive, she sat down onto a couch, trying to relax for a brief moment. Gossiping was indeed not the easiest thing to do. A fear of being talked about behind her back was always there, and when she didn't attend those tea-parties, the feeling grew. Yet, since Antonia was there, her reputation was safe. Thank lord she had a big sister to watch for her.

Something in the corner of her eyes moved. She turned and looked over her shoulder to stare out the window. Jack was further down in the garden, barely visible as he raked leaves behind bushes and trees. Her eyes moved back to the doorway from which her tutor should come from. There was no one around and it would probably take some time until her teacher came. Out of curiousity, she stood up and walked out of the house. Quietly and comfortably with confidence, she wandered down to where Jack was. She sat down on a bench not far from him.

"Hello, love," he said without even turning around.

Astonished, Angelica had jumped a bit. "How did you know I was here?"

Jack gave her a playful smirk over his shoulder while he rated the rotten and dried leaves. "A certain someone checked me out from the window."

She tried to hide the smile that wanted to appear. He truly amazed her. It seemed as nothing passed him unnoticed. Perhaps Jack was a bit more intelligent than she firstly had thought? Maybe he wasn't a poor peasant without a thinking mind. At least, he seemed as smart as the rich young men she had conversed with at balls. If not even smarter…

"What are you doing?" Honestly, Angelica? She wanted to kick her herself by that comment. What a stupid question.

Jack though didn't judge her by that. He was just pleased she was trying to have a chat with him. Was he really that charming? Well, his ego just increased hugely by that.

"Gardening. Ever done that before, eh?" he asked her.

Angelica shook her head. "No. Women don't work."

Jack continued rating leaves while he spoke. "Ye've seen the women downtown. Many of them work," he stated.

That was true. "Rich women don't," Angelica corrected and Jack nodded.

"Aye, rich women don't."

It was a comfortable silence between them then. Jack was gardening and Angelica was examining him as well as the environment around them. The garden was big and reached down the hill to the sea. From her mother and father's room, one could see the sea from it and some islands. They had view over the sea from their bedroom. Only Angelica and Antonia had views to the neighbours further away and parts of the garden. Not much for a marvellous view at all. Although, the guest room had back to the gravel road and over the neighbourhood.

Jack nodded towards a rosebush. "Are all of ye white roses in your room from that bush?"

Angelica followed his indication and laid her eyes upon the white rosebush. "They are," she declared before squinting. "In my room?" she repeated.

Jack stopped tracks. Busted. He smiled sheepishly to her.

"You've been in my room?" her tone had raised a couple of levels.

Jack shrugged. "It be a mistake, sweetness. I left as soon as possible," that was after all the veracity. He had _tried_ to leave but then a certain attractive young woman had decided to change clothes.

It seemed as if that calmed Angelica down. She opened her mouth to go further with the chat when she got interrupted.

"Angelica?"

Angelica stood up and approached Edward II that was heading towards her.

"Edward!" she exclaimed and hugged him, even though it had been scarcely a week ago since last time she saw him. He had only gone on business at a port nearby.

He looked over her shoulder. Jack had returned to rating. "Do you have company here?" he asked.

Knowing that could be a dangerous trap, Angelica knew how to answer it properly. "No."

"I heard voices coming from here. You don't converse with the servant, do you?"

Glancing to see what Jack was doing, she let out a nervous laugh. "You must have heard when I gave him an order to cut a white rose that I can put in my room."

A smile spread across Edward's lips. He beamed down at his younger sister. "Oh, Angelica. You and white roses. Loved them ever since you were little."

Innocently, Angelica looked up to her taller brother. "Well, they are prefect, aren't they?"

Flowers over all were not exactly Edward's favorite subject. If any man's actually? He knew though that white roses was a sort Angelica loved. Something she dedicated time to have a living white rose in her room. As soon as it died, she ran out to pick a new one.

"That prophetess downtown had an effect on you I see."

"Who knows if she was right? As long as the flower lives forever, so will my love for my future husband."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Lord Christian V?"

"Yes," obviously. Who else?

Edward chuckled and shook his head. Surely, his little sister was a daydreamer. He put his hand on her back to guide her back to the house. "The tutor has arrived."

* * *

Dinner was served on the table. Four plates filled with turkey, sauce and potatoes together with a glass of wine or a glass of water, which Angelica and Antonia drank.

Edward Jr. was eating and looked proudly at his sisters when he broke the news. "At the other port I heard rumours that your betrothed are both not far now."

Antonia lit up like a candle. "They are not?!"

Beatrice beamed at her daughters' excitement. It made her sad to see their wedding day coming closer but at the same time, she felt so proud of them. Time had run by so fast, and soon it was time for her to retire from the mother role. Neither of her girls would stay in Port Royal so it would be hard for her to keep up with playing the mother-part. Yet, she would always stay as their beloved and loving mother. She'd never stop caring for either of her three sweethearts.

Edward Jr. who had sipped on his wine, put it down. "No. In fact they might get here before April month. But no promises of course."

"Still, it's my deepest wish that they arrive as soon as possible," Angelica commented. Antonia agreed.

"Thank you, Ed for the information," Antonia said sincerely. "Are they still sailing together with father?"

Edward Jr. wiped his mouth. "Yes, as long as they are sailing across the Atlantic. But when…," what he said truly had Angelica's fullest attention and she was eager to hear more about it. Somehow though, Jack who was in the corner of the dining room had stolen it completely. He held up a golden fork for a while, Angelica waiting for him to put the polished cutlery down, but he didn't. Instead, it slipped into his pocket, nobody noticed it except for herself. Another one, and another one also joined the previous fork in his pocket.

Beatrice was all into the conversation between Edward Jr. and Antonia, which meant – nobody even took a note Jack was present. There were always maids and servants present wherever they went. So it was quite common to not notice what they truly were doing, but now Angelica did. And she was dead quiet.

"Angelica? What's wrong, mi'ja?" Beatrice had put her hand over Angelica's that rested flat on top of the table. Obviously Beatrice had a thing for coming to Jack's rescue and snap him out of his criminality. Immediately, he had jumped and looked into the table's direction, noticing how Angelica stared at him. Déjà vu. That had happened before.

Angelica's eyes though left Jack and her attention was back to the company. "Nothing is wrong mother," she said and smiled to her concerned mother. Once her mother looked assured and had returned to the chat, Angelica turned to Jack that seemed all innocent as he stood in the corner of the room, totally ignoring the fact that Angelica shot him death glares.

* * *

Dragging a brush slowly and carefully along the length of Angelica's long dark hair, she reflected herself in the mirror. She was in her bedroom, which was slightly lit by the chandelier hanging in the middle of the room down from the ceiling. Other than that, she had a couple of candles kind of everywhere in her room. Especially at the mirror she reflected herself in.

It was peaceful and quiet, except for voices coming from downstairs. Antonia had already gone to bed and so had Edward Jr. Only her mother was up and therefore lots of maids and servants.

After putting the comb away, she walked over to her door that stood open. She was just about to close it shut when Jack passed. Before he had time to react, or time to debate what she was doing; Angelica had gotten a hold on his collar and pulled him into her room with strength.

She pushed him harshly to the wall and closed the door.

"You!" she burst out furiously, but in a low tone to not get heard by anyone.

Jack had his hands raised in surrender as he had his back pressed against the wall, watching over Angelica.

Angelica pointed into his face. "I saw you too clearly this time Jack!"

"Saw what?" Jack asked, trying to denial it as long as possible like always.

"May I check in your pockets?" she demanded, sounding like she was invincible.

Jack grinned wryly down at her. "You may check me everywhere, love."

"Ugh," of course he would turn it his way. Avoiding commenting that, Angelica took the approval and tried to push her hand down his pocket. His bigger hand though was quick to surround hers, grasp it and bring it back up before she had felt the metallic items.

"Now ye wouldn't want to put ye fingers in there."

She gave him a frown. "You have stolen from us! Unless you let me put it back, my duty is to scream my lungs out until someone comes and will lock you up for good, Mr Teague!"

She had tried to deal with him, all in the gratitude for him saving her. But he really got under her skin a lot. And frankly, she got under his skin as well, but in a whole different way. With her growing fury, all Jack saw was a way more attractive woman. It was Saturday night. He needed to go downtown and find a woman. Angelica got him way too worked up. Watching her hiss in anger at him did nothing but make him have the desire of pushing her down into the mattresses of her big bed.

She backed a step, her hands resting on her hips. What she wore was an _almost_ transparent material in an excuse of a nightgown. And that was firstly when Jack noticed that.

Alright, the night couldn't get any better…

There he was, standing in front of the most attractive poisonous woman – practically teasing him with the clothing and she was untouchable. His lust only grew more. He had to get out of there. He didn't even hear Angelica's threats and her telling him off upset.

Then; he got an idea. A brilliant one. Or was it brilliant? Well, it wasn't his brain that was working for the moment.

He fumbled up a fork he had stolen. It shimmered by the flames from the burning candles. It was like a magic item by how it absorbed Angelica's observance.

"This one," Jack began and motioned to the fork he held. In an instant, Angelica glared at him accusingly. At least he had confessed to her now. "This item, love, can feed several people downtown."

Angelica raised her eyebrow, wondering if she should be interested in hearing more of his fairytale. "So?"

Jack didn't know how to explain to someone like her. He thought about how to shake her head to push some sense into her mind. Then he hurried over to her bed and moved the pillows under the covers, trying to make it look like a human form.

"What are you doing?" Angelica quested behind him.

"Follow me downtown."

For Jack it seemed obvious. But for Angelica, it was certainly not. "Excuse me, what?"

Jack knew she had heard him, just didn't trust her ears well enough. He opened the door and stopped in the doorway. "I'll return with Eileen's dress. Ye cannot walk downtown in a fancy-fancy dress again. Either way men will ambush you or I will meself," and with that he was gone.

He was back before Angelica had gathered herself. She had been left in shock, wondering if she dreamt or if Jack was that brave, or daring in fact. She excluded the dreaming part since before she knew it; he entered her room again but this time - with a polluted dress in his hands.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't come to the Jackelica part yet :( Sorry to disappoint you, since it is in the next part/next chapter. But I was too tired to continue to write that down well, so I decided to post what I had written so far and cut it at a place that seemed to fit well. I still hope though that you enjoyed this chapter... Next chapter, BOOM and we go! **


	9. Would you see what's inside?

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They really push and encourage me to keep going! **

**When I read your reviews I felt really bad for not updating sooner. I can assure you though that I have really tried. Reason I did not update until now is what I suppose you can figure out – exams. **

**I will definitely make an effort in trying to update quicker. I certainly cannot make some of you readers wake up in the middle of the night! **

**I guess I've said this before, but here it comes again then. This story is rated T+/M-. Which means that I would like tiny little kiddos to not choose this FanFiction to read, even if this isn't that explicit. Still, I've promised some … romantic scenes but I will keep it classy! Just wanted to warn those who don't like smut. **

**I also see that many of you want lots of J/A. Trust me – you will have so much J/A in further chapters of this story you will puke on the word Jackelica. Or, I hope to make you do that! **

**Now it's time to see Angelica and Jack having a pleasant night downtown! **

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter IX – Would you see what's inside?**

* * *

Angelica's eyebrow quirked. Did he honestly think she'd put that excuse of a dress on? "You are mad if you think that I will put that on! And I will certainly not join you "downtown"," she emphasised downtown with a sarcastic voice.

"If ye follow me to Mary's, you will see the reason of why I steal the forks. When we return; if ye still want me to stop loaning them, then I will."

Angelica folded her arms. "So what you are doing here now, is trying to make a deal with me?"

Jack's lips were in a line with slight widened eyes as he nodded. "Not much trying if ye did the bloody deal."

It was silent for a moment. Angelica deliberating what to do while Jack waited for her reaction.

"Why would I make a deal with a peasant?"

Jack gave her an annoyed glare and Angelica shut up. She gave up and sighed.

"We return back home here and then you will stop stealing," she half asked – half stated.

"Aye," Jack agreed and handed her the dress. "If that be what ye prefer then."

Angelica examined the gown in her hands with clear distaste. Only reason she had agreed to this was because then Jack would stop stealing from her.

Noticing Jack still was standing there in front of her, she looked up confused. He could possibly not believe he was allowed to stand there and watch her change.

Her face straightened. "Leave," she said coldly.

Jack smirked and walked out into her walk-in-closet. He closed the doors behind him to let Angelica get dressed alone.

She had barely thrown the dress over her head before Jack swung the doors open and stomped back into her room.

She fumbled with her fingers behind her back, shooting Jack death glares. "I'm not ready yet!" she fumed at him.

Still, Jack didn't seem bothered at all. He grabbed her waist and spun her around to face the window, her back turned against him.

"What are you…," her angry sputter converted into a gasp as Jack tightened the corset she had tried to tie. He tied it with a knot in a final pull.

"There ye go," he announced and let Angelica step aside. She looked at him weirdly.

"Do not ever do that again," she said and then opened the door, ready to start walking. Jack looked at her as if she had just told him a lame joke.

"Ye cannot walk through the house, love," he said and motioned for her to go out through the window instead.

She stopped in the doorway and came back into the bedroom. She knew as well she couldn't go through the mansion. What if she ran into her mother or maid? They would for sure demand to know what she was doing out there in the late evening when she was supposed to be asleep. And then they would wait for her to return inside. "Me? Out there?"

"Well, ye have done it before?"

"You better keep your deal after this," she muttered and walked over to the windowsill. Jack helped her open the window and held her hand as she climbed down to cling to the ivy. Then he closed the window loosely and fluffed the pillows below the cover once more to make it look like she was sleeping beneath. Then he sneakily hurried down the hallway, making sure nobody had seen his escape from Angelica's room.

It was first in the lounge room downstairs someone laid its' eyes on him. "Jack?"

Beatrice approached him. She was dressed in an evening gown and held a fan in her hand.

"Ay-Yes?" Jack corrected himself. It was bloody hard to not talk his usual way. As soon as he was around those fancy people he had to change accent. Although Angelica was an exception.

"May I ask if you are going downtown like usual?" she asked politely.

Jack nodded. "That's exactly what I'm doing," he grinned.

"Oh, well then. I wish you a wonderful evening and I will see you tomorrow afternoon," she put a hand on his shoulder before she headed upstairs.

Not waiting for Eileen, Gertrude or Duck to drag him into the diningroom to play games, Jack quickly hurried outside.

When he walked to below Angelica's window, she still hadn't reached the ground. She didn't have a long part left though, causing Jack to take the opportunity into actions. Predicting she'd jump the last part, he placed himself below with a devilish grin with arms out.

Just like he had thought, she let go of the hold and fell directly into Jack's embrace. She let out a yelp of surprise, but then she recognized the person; _Jack_. Who else would it be? She would have rolled her eyes, not astonished at all he'd do something like that; but she kept her expression to a warning glare.

It took an overly long time though for Jack to put her down, which he did carefully. He had held her around her waist, the other hand under her thighs and dreamed they would have been in that position due other circumstances.

"Come on," he urged her and began walking towards the ports.

Once they arrived to the walls of the territory that led outside, Jack gave his name and Angelica gave Ms Gertrude's.

"Ye be better at lying than I first thought. Still surprising me of what ye are capable of doing," Jack told her sincerely as they walked.

Angelica glanced to him from where she walked; beside him. She just wanted the night to be over. Usually, she would and should have been scared going out like that with a poor servant. But somehow, she trusted him that way. He had for lord's sake saved her the last time, so why would he want to hurt her? If he had longed for to harm her, like she had thought, wouldn't he had left her with those bandits in that case?

"Of course I am good at lying. Spending my days gossiping and lying are two things that give me great practise."

Jack let out a small laugh. "Sounds boring. No adventures. Does it really not ever happen any fun hazardous ventures 'round here?"

"Yes, of course. Sometimes there are weddings and parties."

Jack looked as if he accepted that reply. "Weddings and parties? And what happens at those?"

Angelica shrugged. "More gossiping and some dancing."

Jack looked unbelievingly at her. "That's _not_ how I define an adventure."

It didn't take much longer until they reached the town. Lit torches were placed along the walls and it was just how Jack recalled the beautiful yet dangerous town.

"Why am I doing this?" Angelica questioned out loud for no one in particular. Jack though, rejoined.

"Ye will see why."

"And where are you taking me?" she demanded to know. Sure, she had blindly followed him downtown, but a sensation growing in her stomach still told her to not do that. That instinct which caused people to call her a coward. She wasn't a coward, just intelligent of being aware of the surroundings. And let's face it, travelling to Port Royal with a poor servant wasn't the smartest idea that had crossed her mind.

"To Mary's, like I told ye."

Angelica rolled her eyes. She hadn't remembered him saying that since she had been way too busy being angry at him.

Soon they were walking beside each other down the streets. From some open doors to pubs, glad and happy cheering people could be heard. At some places, drunken men even wobbled around with an arm over a woman. Neither of them were interested in taking a note of Jack and Angelica's presence. Obviously, her wearing a polluted dress didn't gain as much appreciative looks as if she had been wearing a marvellous one. Although, many still paused to whistle to her, letting Jack give them a warning look.

At last, they reached the destination – Mary's accommodation. Without knocking that time, Jack opened it and entered behind Angelica. Mary was fast to hurry to the door to see who had come unwelcomed. A smile broke over her face. Jack was just about to try and step aside and prevent what was coming, but it was too late. Mary had already pulled him harshly into a warm and lovingly hug, having her arms flung around him in a tightened embrace.

"Oh Jack!" she smiled and then hugged Angelica. "And his sweet lass!"

When they pulled away, Angelica looked serious. "I may inform you Miss Mary Read, that I am not Jack's lass. I'm betrothed though to someone. Someone else that lives far away."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "You're not Sparrow's lass?"

Jack's eyes widened. Sparrow?!

"Sparrow?" Angelica repeated confused.

"Yes? Jack Spar…,"

Standing a tiny bit behind Angelica, Jack shook his head feverishly – giving Mary the gesture she wasn't supposed to tell Angelica his surname.

"Oh… I must have confused him with someone else. My apologies," she excused herself. "Come inside and eat. I made shark soup for the afternoon. I'm sure there's some left for you!" she said and guided them to the dining room where they had been last time.

Jack friends immediately noticed him and waved at him to join them.

"Jackie is here!"

"Jack!"

"Come here Jack! There's rum!"

"Lot's of rum!"

Surprisingly, Jack stayed for a while with his hand on Angelica's lower back. She was gazing over the room. Only men were attending. There was no Ingrid Anderson around, or any other female more than Mary. Glass bottles were placed all over the table, some empty and some still filled. One of them was grabbed by a man and handed to Jack that accepted it. He gulped and then turned to Angelica.

"May I present ye mates to Angelica," he said and introduced Angelica to them all.

Wondering what Jack was doing, Angelica unsurely followed him around the table, shaking hands with the men.

"Sam Bucket," a man presented himself and grabbed Angelica's hand and kissed it. She tried to wriggle it out of his grip, but Sam was way stronger than her with the harsh hold he had. He grinned up to her.

Jack snatched a knife and put it under Sam's chin. "It's m'lady, Sam. Find ye own."

After a glare, Sam let go of Angelica's hand and muttered. Not many ladies he had had through the years had looked nearly as great as that hot woman Jack had found.

"This is Adam," Jack gestured to another man that also kissed Angelica's hand. But Adam at least let go of it and smiled nicely to her.

He nodded. "Adam Williams at your service."

"Angelica Teach."

As soon as they had rounded the table, Jack pulled out a chair beside his and helped her sit down. Then he plopped down comfortably on his own chair, bringing a bottle of rum with him. He held it to Angelica, looking at her silently if she wanted to have some.

She shook her head.

"So, when will we walk over to the Johnsons?" a man called Aaron asked.

Sam shrugged, turning to Jack. Angelica also turned wonderingly to Jack. Johnsons? Who were they? Why were they going there? Had Jack planned that all along?

"Why don't we go right away?" Mary asked from behind Jack. She had just entered the room and leaned against the frame of the doorway. She was wiping her hands on a dishcloth.

Jack shrugged as well and got up. "Well then. Let's go."

All men stood up. Some went to the back of the room and grabbed bags that seemed to be very heavy. Angelica only looked confused around her, deeply unknowing of what was going on. When she whirled around, Jack was standing there watching her. He nodded for her to approach him, which she did.

"Come, love," he said and opened the front door. Firstly Mary stepped outside and then Angelica. The whole gang left the accommodation and headed only a couple of houses down until Mary stopped. She opened the door and they all went inside. Angelica looked to Jack insecurely but he guided her inside.

"There's no danger in here," he assured her.

Inside was another poor accommodation. It was the same size as Mary's apartment, but with much more people. Thin and quite bony people. It was very crowded with people sitting a little everywhere. For once there wasn't men and women, but also children and old people. Angelica scanned the area as if they would ambush her and stab her to death. Wasn't that what poor people did to rich women like her when they could do that unnoticed? She _just_ wanted the night to get over. Then Jack would stop stealing and she would be well tucked into her own magnificent and cozy bed.

Mary was fast to grab her hand and present her to everyone with an announcement.

"Everyone! This is Angelica Teach!" she said in a strong voice. There were a lot of "Good evening Miss Angelica Teach" among them until they laid their eyes on Jack and his mates.

"Jack!" they all cheered happily. Some children ran up to Jack and wanted him to lift them. Jack lifted the two boys.

"Peter and Ryan. Ye have grown since last week," Jack said in a dramatized tone as if they had grown a meter since last time he had visited.

"I know!" one of the boys agreed excitedly while the other bounced in his hold.

"Uncle Jack, can you tell us about the adventures out on the seas again?"

"But haven't ye heard me tell them thousands of times already, lad?" Jack asked.

"Not enough times," the boy said stubbornly.

A woman appeared from further inside the room. She took the boy out of Jack's hold. "Excuse him, Jack. You know how excited they become when they see you," she said and smiled warmly before heading back to her husband with the two nagging boys.

Suddenly a cold raindrop fell on Angelica's cheek, causing her to look astonishingly up to the ceiling. That's when she noticed the big whole. There was not much for a roof there. Then she felt another cold raindrop fall on her forehead. She stepped aside and let her eyes travel over the people inside. They could not possibly live there. A whole in the roof! There were children there for lord's sake!

She stayed there in the corner, witnessing how Jack gladly placed himself at the end of the long table together with some men from Mary's apartment. They brought up the bags they had carried.

"What did you get us this time?" the woman who had taken the boy from Jack asked happily with a wide smile. Mary, who was elder than the woman, put comfortably a hand on her back.

"Anything that can fill our stomachs?" an old man with a cane asked. When he spoke, missing teeth were revealed.

"Or perhaps any material that we can sell to prepare the roof?" another younger man asked.

Jack grinned and pulled lots of golden cutlery and bracelets out on the table, all very familiar to Angelica. Her eyes widened at bit at them before she shot another angry glare to Jack. How dared he persuade her to witness how he handed out what he had stolen from _her_ home. She opened her mouth, ready to holler in accusations of what she saw; when a little boy caused her to shut. He held his hand over his stomach.

"Please lord this is valuable items. I am so hungry," he complained sadly as he gazed over the stuff Jack held.

Jack nodded. "Lad, this is worthy! Ye may sell this and prepare the roof as well."

The boy's eyes widened in shock while the rest of the elder generation looked appreciate to Jack and the other mates with sacks filled with coins, jewelry and cutlery.

Mary placed bread out on the table and began cutting. She handed the pieces out to everyone attending and extra large pieces to the older and younger. She gave Angelica a piece, who examined it wonderingly. Why had Mary given her a piece of bread? Was there some kind of a game they were going to play?

Jack and his mates declined to the bread. That's when Angelica noticed how the thin people in the accommodation ate the bread as if they never had eaten before. She gave Jack a look, silently asking him about what was going on.

He moved over to her and watched over the table where Mary and the rest sat and ate while conversing.

"Am I also supposed to eat this?" Angelica held the piece of bread up. She noticed that a little girl around four, perhaps five? – was watching her intently. Then, Angelica noticed that the girl stared at the piece of bread in Angelica's hand with a watery mouth.

"If it be pleasing ye," Jack responded and turned back to watch over the cheering and happy table.

The girl's staring began bothering Angelica. She looked up to Jack from standing beside him.

"Please don't say this is their only meal."

Jack folded his arms and whirled to look at Angelica. Maybe she finally had realized everyone wasn't as privileged as she was. And that it wasn't their fault.

"Not the only meal in their lifetime, but for the day – _yes_."

Angelica opened her mouth but found herself speechless. There were no words to describe how she felt about it. Could it truly be that way that people survived with a piece of bread a day?

The bread suddenly felt very uncomfortable in Angelica's hands. As if it was cutting into her skin. Slowly, Angelica reached out and gave the girl the bread. She gladly accepted it and smiled widely, splitting it with her brother before taking a bite.

Jack watched Angelica do that – first evidence of sympathy and understanding shown in her. "That was very nice of ye," he said sincerely, making a slight smile appear on Angelica's lips. She truly felt good helping that poor girl to feel full.

Mary suddenly waved at Angelica to join them at the table. Angelica shook her head quite shyly with the smile remaining on her lips.

"Now, come on!" Mary urged and pulled Angelica to plop down onto a chair to the table. Then she hurried out of the room with the bags to prepare the stuff for the market the next day.

The woman who had taken the boy out of Jack's embrace decided to begin a chat with her. "Tell us about you, Miss Angelica. Where are you from?" she asked politely.

Not being in the mood of bragging and inform them about her living in a mansion in the richest area of the town, she decided to make up something else. She had no desire of telling them the stuff they would sell actually belonged to her family plus some of her neighbours.

"I don't live around here. It's quite a distance to where I reside."

"Oh," the woman said and nodded while rocking a baby she held. "Forgive me. I asked because I haven't seen you before."

"It's alright. I don't usually stroll down these streets out here," Angelica told them. That was the truth. "Do you live here?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, we all live here. Jack used to live here as well when he was younger. You know before he went out on the seas."

Angelica raised her eyebrows. She hadn't known Jack had lived there. But after all, there wasn't much about Jack she knew, except for how he behaved and that he was an adventurous man that seemed to love the sea a lot.

Then, she came across the second thing she reacted on. They all lived there? In that tiny accommodation without a proper roof?

"You all live here?" Angelica repeated, deeply wondering and dare she think it, hope she had heard wrongly.

Apparently she hadn't. "Yes, all of us. There's even more of us when Julianne and her family aren't working in that rich territory on top of the hill. Or when the men come home from the seas."

The woman obviously disliked the "rich territory" by how she had pronounced it. With disgust and loathe as if there was something wrong with rich and first-class people.

At the same time, Gibbs entered the accommodation in his cheering mood. Happy to have some rum and good company with his genuine friends. Immediately, he saw Jack standing in the doorway between the rooms. It was a quite low tone in the diningroom. Everybody felt content with the meal and talked pleased to each other in a calm level.

"Oi Jack! How's it goin' with that Angelica-woman ye be working for?" Gibbs asked loudly, completely surprising Jack and the rest of the company inside. Jack choked on the rum he had drunk and hoped he'd suffocate by it if Angelica had heard Gibbs.

One of the mates sitting around the table looked confused at Gibbs. "Who?"

Gibbs didn't notice how Jack shot him glares to shut it, so he continued his way into the dining room. "Ye know the woman Jack be having feelings for," he said that only to annoy Jack, knowing how much he despised someone teasing him about his feelings. He wanted to be seen as a coldblooded pirate. Only the ones in the neighbourhood, Mary and the rest knew that he was really a nice man giving them stuff to sell and therefore survive. But yet, he would never have deep feelings for anyone or anything except for the sea and the Pearl. Being nice to people was alright, but a pirate was certainly not supposed to fall for a woman. That was way too cheesy for him. And now, Gibbs had said the sentence Jack feared he'd say. Not that it was true. Jack only wanted to feel her, not like actually walk around having feelings _for_ her.

Everyone burst out laughing and whistling to Jack that grabbed Gibbs jaw and pointed to Angelica that had her back against them. Gibbs eyes widened as he mouthed an 'Oh' and then 'Sorry' to Jack.

What he didn't know, was how a chill ran down Angelica's spine. She didn't know how to react or what do to right at the moment. All she did was pretending that wasn't about her. She must have been tomato red in her face by embarrassment. Her _servant_ had feelings for her? What were feelings? Why did he have it for her? She was in love with her future husband whom she barely had met. It didn't feel like anything special, she just knew she had to, so be it. And Jack truly having feelings for her must be preposterous. Someone like Jack, poor man, could possibly not know what feelings felt like. And she was definitely not having any feelings for him. Not that she really knew how that felt.

She didn't how and why, but somehow a smile threatened to appear on her face. Her lips twitched as she tried to force it back.

Jack pulled up Angelica from the chair. "Time to go!" he announced, deep inside literally praying that Angelica hadn't understood what Gibbs had revealed. Even if it of course was not true.

"Already?" Mary asked, causing everybody to whine in disapproval. They all loved having Jack and the mates around. They were financing them and they were real good company.

Jack nodded. "Aye, I see ye soon," he said, particularly indicating to Mary since she had that thing of always look after him. And she had ever since he was a little child, after his father found the passion to the sea. She hadn't loved the idea of losing Jack as well to the sea, but it had been unpredictable. Nowadays, she was just happy that he visited her and brought money to the poor, living some kind of Robin Hood-lifestyle. She suspected though that it only was temporarily. Jack would for sure return to the sea one day.

"What was that all about, I inquire," Angelica said firmly as they walked out of town. Jack tried to hide his of all sudden self-conscious face. He was not precisely comfortable in that situation. An interrogation by Angelica.

"Oh, they simply don't want a hero like meself leave," he said with full confidence and jerked in the opening of his coat, a gesture with complete assurance.

Angelica let out a laugh. "Oh I bet. But that was not what I was talking about."

Couldn't she just drop it? Jack gave her an angry glare but Angelica totally missed it. "What were ye then talking 'bout, love?"

Before Angelica had opened her mouth, Jack decided to go further down another road. Better to piss her off with changing subject to something that upset her, than hearing himself having a conversation he had sworn to never have. "Sweetness? M'lady? Love?"

It worked. In an instant, Angelica turned her head to him in anger. "Please stop calling me that!" she snapped. "I know you seem to have a lack of memory and cleverness, but I truly hate having the need of repeating what I've said."

Jack rolled his eyes. Only Angelica would snap at him that way. He had never met a feisty woman like her. All others wherever he had gone; they had all been practically begging for him and throwing themselves at him, kneeling down to kiss his boots or whatever that pleased him. Angelica was certainly not like that at all.

He decided to not respond since they were too close to the ports. Having a heated debate with her would gain more attention than needed, and the guards might not let troublesome people inside, no matter whom they worked for.

Angelica opened her mouth first. "Miss Ang- I mean, Miss Gertrude Adams."

The guards checked in the register and then turned to Jack. "Mr Jack Teague."

With a nod, they were approved to enter the area. As soon as they were out of reach for the guards to hear them, Jack began talking again.

"My memory, love, is clearer than the bluest ocean and I be very intellectual," he spoke, feeling slightly how she got on his nerves.

"There it is again. Stop calling me 'love'. I may need to hire someone to take care of you."

Jack snorted under his breath. "You may as well take care of me yeself, m'lady. There be certain parts-"

Angelica pushed him away from walking close to her. "I don't like getting my fingers polluted," she said calmly.

Jack scoffed. "Darlin' I've figured that out long time ago."

Once again, another sweet nickname Angelica couldn't accept. It was just wrong. She hurried the last part of the way home with Jack hot on her heels. She hoped that nobody would be around and taking a promenade in the night fresh air and catch her strolling around with her servant. That was absolutely the last time she had went out with Jack. He only made her angry, though he seemed to be nice to the poor people.

Eventually they reached the garden and as a routine, Angelica cut a white rose on her way. When she returned to the wall behind her window, she expected Jack to already have headed inside. Not very surprising, he hadn't. He was leaning against the ivy casually and let his eyes follow her moves. She didn't know why, but it caused her feel tingly. The chill she had felt at the accommodation downtown that ran down her spine, was a sensation that went through her again. What was that?

Jack smiled finally at her when she approached the wall, ready to climb up.

"Hold on for a moment, love," he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She turned her head to him shocked before he forced her to let go of the stalk and face him. "Ye be aware ye are very… attractive, aye?"

Angelica's gaze travelled between Jack's eyes, wondering how to respond to that with a snappy reply. It was quiet for a long moment until Angelica spoke.

"Then I can also admit something to you, Jack," she announced. "I was impressed today. Or tonight matter of factly."

Jack smirked at her. He knew he'd eventually change her to a more caring person. "Well thank you, beautiful."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Beautiful," she repeated, a little bit of irritation between her lips but it wasn't that clear like it usually was.

"For the matter, the most beautiful I've _ever_ met," Jack corrected and leaned in a bit, causing Angelica to take a step back. Her back was against the wall and her heart was pounding feverishly. What was he doing? And why did she feel tinglier the closer he was standing? For the first time, she saw him. She _saw_ him. She saw his eyes looking directly into hers, causing them to melt. Her stomach was tingly and she felt drawn to him.

"That was a decent compliment, yet inappropriate."

Jack grinned. "Ye say? Well, how 'bout this-,"

Before he had finished the sentence, she had pulled him into a kiss. It was an instinct with a powerful force that had caused her to quickly throw one of her hands on his jaw line or cheek, the other one pushing on the back of his head. By pressing her hand there, she forced him to be as close to her as possible. She could feel his warm body against hers.

Jack's hands had found their way to her waist and caressed her as his lips parted begging her for entrance. She obliged and made out with him even more frantically. He had never thought she was this kind of a kisser. Eating his mouth up as if there was no tomorrow. And Jack only grew with the actions she did. He wanted her.

Angelica though had never done such a thing before. She felt herself urge for Jack even more as she kissed him harder for every second that passed them. It felt good and for once she had no issues in her life. Maybe it would be the same with Lord Christian V? Lord Christian V? LORD CHRISTIAN V?! She was a dead woman!

Immediately Angelica pulled away and took a breath to fill her lungs that felt as if they were out of oxygen. Lord Christian V was her future husband! And here she was, kissing a poor peasant who happened to be her servant! He happened to also be some kind of a hero downtown but that didn't change his title of coming from the working class! She didn't know if she should faint, die, throw up, smile, laugh, cry or pull him back into that wonderful passionate kiss.

What she did was to bend down and pick up the rose which she had dropped in the heated moment.

"Where are ye going?" Jack asked. He had finally kissed her. Why didn't she want to spend the rest of the night with him? Wasn't it his charms that had allured her, so why wouldn't she go for it? He needed it and he needed it to be with her.

"Goodnight Jack," Angelica managed to say before quickly grabbing the stalk of the ivy and climb upwards. It was first when she swung her body over the windowsill to her window, that she dared looking down at Jack that still watched her carefully.

"See ye tomorrow love," Jack said, his brown eyes completely staring into hers. Some emotion or volition inside her told her to head back down the ivy and jump into his arms; yet another side of her mind banning her for doing such thing.

She made a nod and watched him disappear with the knowledge that what happened that night - could never ever happen again if she so had to hire a killer to murder him herself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that is was worth the wait! In this particular story, I believe this is the longest chapter. In coming chapters, there won't be only innocent little kisses so understand that this is a T+ story :) Hugs! Btw, did you like/dislike this chapter. I would love to hear your opinion! **


	10. Take you in my arms

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews readers! I appreciate it! You're being so supportive and it's really helping! **

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter X – Take you in my arms**

* * *

The bell rang from Antonia's room. It was Sunday morning and birds chirping outside on branches were heard into the mansions' chambers. The sunlight beamed through the windows and lit up the rooms, causing the rest of the Teach family to wake up. Much to Jack's distaste. He had decided to work that particular day. Mostly because he wanted to be around Angelica, but in addition, why say no to get extra paid? The major part of work was in the morning anyhow. Still, his head hurt like crazy from the previous night.

"Coming," he called out while hurrying down the hallway upstairs with Ms Eileen. Jack carried the tray and put it onto the nightstand and Eileen helped with pouring tea.

Without a word escaping her lips except for a satisfied moan, Antonia began sipping on it. She loved getting served breakfast at her bed. Not that she really knew how it felt to not being able to do that. A pleased and content expression were visible on her face, so Jack and Eileen walked out of her room before she gave them a new request.

"She wouldn't want to meet me in the darkness at night downtown," Jack muttered under his breath. Ms Eileen let out a small laugh which she changed into a cough in agreement. Antonia wasn't their favorite person of the mansion at all.

* * *

When Angelica awoke and her eyelids slowly went up, her vision was immediately blended by the sunlight. She put her hand to cover the beams and searched with her hand for the bell. She felt the cold metal and rang in it, causing Ms Gertrude and Duck storm into her room within a few moments.

"Good morning Ms Angelica," Ms Gertrude greeted her with an obvious fake smile. With Duck at her side, they both put down a tray with breakfast together with a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Angelica thanked them appreciative. She missed Ms Gertrude and Duck's shocked expression they shared. Angelica was never genuinely nice to anyone from a lower class. A simple 'thank you' was way farther than she ever had gone before.

"Pleasure's all mine," Duck said in respond and hurried out of the room with Ms Gertrude. As soon as they had left and Angelica sipped on her tea, she could just feel in the air how something was odd. Something was strange. A knot in her stomach was tightened yet tingling. She felt unfamiliar and it disturbed her to not have the knowledge of the reason why.

Eventually after finishing breakfast and getting changed into a gown, she headed downstairs. Antonia was probably in the lounge room taking piano lessons. Later on, they would have guests over. The girls were coming over for a nice tea-gossiping in the afternoon. But even if there was so much time left – the party had to be prepared hours before.

"Good morning Ms Angelica," Ms Eileen said as she passed Angelica in the hallway, carrying a mountain of laundry.

"Good morning Ms Eileen," Angelica answered. That time as well, she totally missed Ms Eileen's surprised look.

Music escaped the door of a lounge room that was ajar. Angelica peeked inside and saw Antonia sitting behind the piano, her fingers probably dancing over it and pressing down chords. She had to admit she was slightly jealous at her sister's talent in music.

Angelica entered the room unnoticed and discovered that Antonia's music teacher also was there. She was French and spoke in an accent. Sometimes she even spoke French, but it didn't bother Antonia at all since she spoke it as well. Angelica only knew it partly, much to what seemed like everyone's dismay. As a child, Angelica had been way too interested in hearing stories, fairytales, dancing and other stuff like that. Not like Antonia who had learnt French, German, singing perfectly with wonderful vocals and learning how to play instruments.

Her mother was also there. She sat in a couch with letters in her hand, deep in thought while reading them. Soon, Angelica also sat beside her mother and watched Antonia play, just enjoying the beautiful day. After she would finish playing, it was time for planning the eventful evening.

It didn't last long though. Of all sudden, Jack stepped inside and began walking towards her. She tensed immediately. Why? Why did she feel tense? She felt ill and sick. Her stomach did flips and clearly there was some majorly error with her. Then, her bewildered eyes met his and she felt that sensation of them melting. That's when she recalled the night. Had she really kissed him? No, that couldn't be. She must have dreamt it.

But then Jack gave her a playful grin, and she got it declared. It wasn't a nightmare. She _had_ kissed him! And he was walking towards her! In an open room! There were people there for heaven's sake!

She was petrified and rigid, hoping she'd die on the spot before he had approached her. Would he want to talk about the kiss? Would he tell her mother?!She'd be dead. She'd be dead. She'd be a dead woman! Oh, she was so dead! She could kill herself instead to spare the pain she would suffer until the day he'd scream out loud about her mistake! Wasn't that what he wanted to do?! She, one of the finest young women in Port Royal, had disgraced both herself and family by lip locking with another man. In addition, he was poor!

"Lady Beatrice Teach," Jack spoke, gaining Beatrice's attention. She looked up without noticing how Angelica stared and slightly trembled in fear. "The laundry has been finished and lunch is about to get served in half an hour. Does it sound alright?"

Beatrice smiled. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful Jack."

Jack made a nod and then did the same gesture to Angelica. When he had gone through the doors into the hallway, Angelica let out a breath she hadn't realized she had held.

"Oh my lord," she let out in daze. Beatrice reacted on that and turned her gaze from the letters to her daughter.

"Mi'ja?" she asked lost.

Angelica plastered a smile on her face, a really faked one. "What mamá?"

Her mother had a quirked eyebrow, showing how much she could see Angelica through. "Don't 'what' me, sweetie," she warned.

Angelica sighed, an overly and dramatically long sigh as she frantically thought about something to make up.

"I just realized I forgot to order a dress in a blue colour last time Mrs Hawkins was in town. Now I will have to wait several months until this seamstress arrives again," she lied.

Beatrice's raised eyebrow remained for a longer moment, revealing that she still didn't believe her daughter. Yet, she decided to drop it and continue reading the letters from her husband.

Finally, Antonia stood up and said goodbye to her teacher.

"We need to talk to the housekeepers and the servants," she said and Angelica joined her to the kitchen.

Antonia was rambling desserts and tea varieties she'd like to have served, while Angelica threw in a word once in a while when she wanted something else. Like usual, it was Antonia that got her will through. Angelica was only her little sister that never would have the same experience as Antonia. Still, she managed to slink in a few remarks and change a few desserts into her favorite ones.

When the little appointment was over, Antonia stood up.

"I'm going to the library to study French for a while before the guests arrive. Will you join me?" she asked Angelica.

Considering the suggestion, she came to the conclusion to not join her sister. She hated learning French. She could speak it a bit but not as fluently as her sister.

"No, I will just sit here and relax for a moment," she said.

Antonia rolled her eyes. "You must practise your French, Angelica!" she sighed and folded her arms. "But fine, sit here then and _relax_ while I will actually do something out of my life. Why not take the opportunity of actually owning several French books which are imported from France."

As Antonia walked out of the room, Jack entered it with trays from their bedrooms that needed to get washed.

Jack smirked at her and once again she was reminded of the night. Completely avoiding him, she flew up in an instant.

"Hold on Antonia! I think I might take that opportunity after all!" she quickly shouted and practically ran out of the room.

Jack raised his eyebrows. He knew she was avoiding him. He had seen how her hands trembled earlier that morning and how her eyes had locked on him when she obviously had remembered the previous night. It had been like a dream for him, but apparently not for her. It didn't surprise him either. She wasn't supposed to get all affectionate for him, due the fact that she was engaged to a man she kind of hadn't met. But Jack had seen that fire in her eyes just before she had pulled him into that heated embrace. And her lips had been so soft, he just longed for the next time he'd feel them. Only one single night and he'd be fine. She'd be another woman to score out from his check list in his mind. And frankly, he was excited to see her feisty mood in different circumstances than ordering _him_ what do to. Well, obviously he only had _one_ thing in mind. Men…

* * *

Angelica put the book away from her, being all bored.

"I must admit I hate this," she confessed.

Antonia looked up from browsing a page filled with French phrases about the French history. "But this is about the French revolution. It's interesting Angelica. And certainly important to have in mind."

Angelica looked unbelievingly to her sister with folded arms.

"Let put it this way. What if the poor people in this town would start a revolution against us? We must see these consequences this French king and queen did to not let it happen to us. Surely, I don't want to become unprivileged or getting killed."

Angelica shrugged. "There must have been a reason the people did it then. I've heard the French king and queen spent a lot of money to themselves and not for the country."

Antonia's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If I wouldn't have known better, it almost sounded as if you defended the poor."

Angelica didn't have time to respond since Ms Eileen entered the library. "Your guests have arrived."

Totally forgetting about the chat, Antonia excitedly hurried downstairs to greet the guests. Angelica also hurried, but a few steps behind. She felt confused about what Antonia had said. And she was scared of running into Jack. More about if he'd say something about their little moment in front of everybody.

"Angelica, dear!" Tyré burst out in the lounge and shared three cheek-kisses with her.

"Tyré," Angelica greeted back and then said hello to the rest of the girls.

"Come on, let's head outside. It's wonderful in the garden," Antonia said and gestured for them all to walk outside.

Fiona took a deep breath and scanned the area. Naturally, she had been there many times before – like once in a month actually. But it still amazed her to stroll through marvellous gardens. "This has always been one of my favorite gardens in Port Royal," she informed them, causing many of the other young women to silently give Antonia and Angelica looks of envy.

"Thank you, Fiona. That was nice said," Angelica thanked her sincerely.

"Of course," Antonia said. "We remodelled it months ago to build these columns and roof," she indicated to a group of couches further down the garden. An area between lots of bushes.

It took some time for them all to settle down comfortably, before Johanna began the conversation that would go on forever.

"I've got some news, ladies!" she said cheerily.

Angelica smiled and sipped on her delicious tea. "Well, don't spare us the details."

The other girls agreed eagerly, wondering what juicy gossip now Johanna had found.

"It's about Nellie."

"Oh," almost everyone of them mumbled, now kind of worried of what would come. Nellie had been a close friend to them, until she had moved to England to get married.

"Oh, please ladies! It's nothing bad! What I wanted to tell you was that she has personally gotten rid of her husband's mistress."

Fiona frowned. "Exactly _how_ did she do that? Getting rid of the mistress of course. We all know the mistress was such a burden, believe me I understand her."

Suzette nodded. "My point exactly. We are just curious."

Johanna sighed. "Calm down and I will tell you, sillies!"

They all silenced. "Come on then and tell us."

With a smirk on her face, she began telling them. "From a letter I received yesterday evening, it said that it was from her. Actually I do recognize her handwriting as well. In this letter, it said that she had poisoned the soup before a maid carried it to her husband's bedroom. She knew this Margaret would be in there so there was a chance of poisoning her own husband as well. Perhaps it was her intention too?"

Angelica didn't look shocked at all, like the rest of the group. Neither of them were surprised that had happened. It was common as rain falling down from the sky.

"I also received a letter from her I can remember now," Antonia admitted as if she had just had realized it right then. "It's in my father's office."

Tyré made a demanding face. "Well now we all want to know what it says. Tell us!"

Antonia shook her head. "I can't quite remember," she turned to her little sister. "Angelica, can't you fetch it inside and return with it, por favor?"

Knowing she quite had to do whatever her sister said, Angelica nodded. "Yes, I will be right back."

She excused herself and wandered quickly to the mansion. She headed straight for the office and began shuffling around the paperwork her father had stapled on the desk.

Suddenly, she heard how the door shut behind her. She tensed, knowing exactly of who the person was.

Slowly, she put down the papers she held and equal slowly, whirled around. Just like she had thought, it was Jack who stood there with a smirk.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday," he said firmly.

Angelica had her lips in a straight line, trying to look as cold as possible. "Nothing happened yesterday. Perhaps you've drunk a bit too much and dreamt about something I should not know."

Jack gave her an unbelieving expression. "Oh please, love. I know ye can't forget about how ye kissed me."

Since he had begun approaching her, Angelica backed away from the desk.

"I never kissed you," she denied.

"No, ye more likely made out with me," Jack corrected.

Angelica's jaw clenched as she found herself trapped in a corner of the room with Jack only coming closer and closer to her.

"Now when I think about, I come to the realization that maybe _you_ kissed me. Forced yourself on me."

Jack grinned. "Don't pretend sweetness ye don't want me."

"Want you?!" Angelica exclaimed. "The only person I want is my betrothed Lord Christian V!"

Jack was too close now. He was barely a meter away from her, making Angelica to have to tilt her head upwards to see up to this taller servant.

"Ye have scarcely met him. That's not love."

Figuring out Jack wouldn't drop it, Angelica knew she had to turn another way. "What happened yesterday," she spoke calmly. "Was a mistake. Something I did in the spur moment. I feel nothing with romantic sensations towards you. Please accept that."

It was quiet for a moment as Jack just looked down at her. If she really didn't feel any attraction to him, then why had she jumped on him like a hungry lioness the previous night? "Ye don't?"

Angelica neither shook her head nor nodded. "I don't."

"Ye don't?"

"No, I do-,"

Jack closed the gap between them. His hands found their way to caress her waist while his mouth pressed against her, his tongue pushing between her lips in a request of her separating them and let him in.

First, she tried to push him away with her hands. She found her strength too weak compared to his though, and soon she gave in. It truly felt wonderful being in his arms like that. How he touched her and kissed her. Every place he touched her felt hot. She felt how she became hotter for every second that passed.

She opened her mouth partly and kissed him back, harder than ever. Her hands found their way to his hair and got buried in there at the back of his head. She felt heated and as if she wanted to do something she knew was forbidden for unmarried women. Yet, she urged for it during the moment. Together with Jack.

Then out of the blue, Jack pulled back, smirking. Angelica inhaled loudly and groaned with her mouth still opened. She leaned against the wall and looked directly into his eyes. What the hell was the doing?! Why did he pull away? She had never felt anything like that before. All worked up and in need of a man.

Jack though smiled in a winning way. "That proved it, love. Ye do want me," he said and backed towards the door. He opened it and left the heated Angelica in the office.

He strolled down the hallway in pride. Now he knew for sure – he had her.

* * *

**A/N: Any opinion? Like it/Dislike it? Tell me :) **


	11. If you had my love

**A/N: Wow, you continue to amaze me with the reviews! So, a real big THANK YOU to the ones that review. It's what keeps this story going, so thanks for the support!**

**Here some of our sweet couple and a long chapter with their moments! **

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter XI – If you had my love**

* * *

It was a new day and everything felt strangely good for Angelica when she awoke. She scanned her room suspiciously from being tangled in covers in her bed. Firstly when she turned to her nightstand and saw a tray filled with breakfast – adding a vase with a white rose in it, she remembered. Jack had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. And it had felt great. That stupid make out wasn't supposed to make her feel that way.

In a short moment, she had drunk all the tea and eaten the sandwich. She got out of bed and walked into the closet, carefully rummaging among the dresses. A white one caught her attention and was brought over her head, tightened with help of Ms Gertrude.

"Do you think I look alright in this dress, Ms Gertrude?" Angelica asked, a bit of insecurity in her voice.

Ms Gertrude looked up to Angelica as she tightened another knot. "Of course you do Ms Angelica. Like always."

Angelica knew she only said that because she had to. "No, tell me what your true opinion is. Do I look marvellous, only alright, or like a stupid, fat peasant?!"

The mood astonished Ms Gertrude. Angelica never asked for anyone's opinion and certainly not if it was an opinion about herself or her looks. She was a confident young woman. Although her insecurities, Ms Gertrude knew better than to say anything negatively to Angelica. Then, she'd get fired or hanged. Not that Angelica looked anything that could be related to negatively.

"My honest view is that you look stunning Ms Angelica. Absolutely marvellous in that dazzling attire."

Her lips twitched to convert into a smile, but she forced it back. Still insecurely though with a tiny frown, Angelica reflected herself in the mirror. Then, she grabbed a fan and headed down the hallway. She was scared to face Jack. She hated not knowing how to handle situations, and it seemed as if Jack handled her. She had no control when he did those things to her and it frightened her. That shouldn't happen but it did, and she couldn't stop it, which irritated her even more.

Eventually in her deep thoughts, she ignored all the staff which she passed on her way to a livingroom. The fireplace was lit due the fact it was chilly outside. No sun was in sight since it was covered by the dark clouds. It had rained all night and the big rain drops remained falling during the day.

Beatrice sat on a couch and had unfolded letters all over the coffee table with Edward Jr. on the other couch opposite her. Angelica joined them and sat down next to her mother.

"Good morning, mi'ja," Beatrice said and gave her daughter a quick hug.

"Good morning mamá," Angelica answered and nodded to her brother that seemed very preoccupied.

"Are you sure these are all?" he asked and rubbed the bottom of his chin.

Beatrice nodded. "Yes it is, Edward. And you should be grateful. Many of these young women are fantastic ones. Not to mention – what I don't want to reveal, but have to – is that some even are ready to become simple mistresses. I despise this idea Edward. Only thing these parents require is for you giving them a nice house and support them financially."

Edward folded his arms. "I don't have to live with these women if I don't want to? Just buy a finer house in another country or so and keep them there for the rest of their lives?"

Beatrice rolled her eyes upset. "Well, as your mother Edward I suggest you to marry one single woman, let her be your wife and the _only_ woman in your life."

Angelica raised her eyebrows. Of all sudden, if felt kind of surreal that her brother would make such decisions through letters. It seemed weird and… wrong. Then again, she got reminded that she had sent out letters herself when she was younger to elder men. Or more likely, her parents had. Several men had responded positively to her, but her parents had let her chose herself. She had finally decided to marry Lord Christian V and done some negotiations with him.

But now... it seemed so weird. In all those romantic novels, people always married the ones they loved profoundly deep in their hearts. She hated to admit it, but that was _not_ how she felt towards her future husband. She really didn't. And she couldn't. Yet, it was now her duty to fulfill the contract and marry him – no matter what had distraught her and tested her high class title for the last months.

As on cue, Jack stomped into the livingroom with a tray. When he saw that Angelica was there, he had to force the grin back. Without realizing it, he had straightened his back and thrown a look to a nearby mirror to fix any strand of hair that was out of place.

As soon as Angelica had seen him enter the room, she had immediately turned her gaze away from him. Still, she continued glancing at him in the corner of her eyes while pretending she was way into the conversation her mother shared with her brother.

At last the servant approached them, his presence causing Beatrice to pause talking and look up to Jack.

"Here, Jack. Put the tray over here," she said and gestured him to put the tray on a spot on the coffee table where letters weren't thrown. Carefully Jack put it down while Edward continued talking.

"Ms Elsa's family is closer to the Swedish Royal family compared to Ms Jeanette's in France."

Beatrice leaned backwards musingly and made a nod to Jack, thanking him before turning back to Edward. "But there are more women in Ms Jeanette's family that have delivered sons than in Ms Elsa's."

Angelica's sigh wasn't noticed by her relatives. They were too occupied in what could rather be called business than future love. Once she turned her head to maybe catch a last glimpse of Jack before he disappeared out of the room, she saw that as if he had predicted it; stood in the doorway and winked at her.

Feeling how her cheeks in an instant became redder, ashamed she moved her head from his view and hid behind her mother. What was she going to do? Somehow, she liked having him around. But at the other hand, she knew it was dangerous. She had read so many times in books about forbidden love. She wasn't going to experience that no matter what. She needed to stop this before he seriously thought she was alright with him stealing kisses from her.

* * *

The evening was soon over and Jack was sitting at the dining table together with Gertrude, Eileen and Duck. The afternoon had been hectic with lots of laundry to carry down to the washing room. Guests had arrived and left, leaving tons of dishes to not mention the amount of food they had to serve. But after all, it had been worth it since Jack had firmly taken the place of serving the Teaches. At least one moment he had done longer than necessary once he served Angelica. Duck had noticed it and had had to push him away from there before someone observed Jack's inappropriate actions.

"This is no fun game I may say," Gertrude complained and indicated to Duck that it was his turn. Apparently, her cards were bad.

The only light in the room came from a lit candle that was placed in the middle of the table, plus some moonlight streaming through the windows. The Teaches had gone to sleep about an hour ago.

"I be loving this game," Jack smirked and scooped all coins to him.

Duck gave Jack a glare. "Of course you do," he muttered and looked over the mountain of coins Jack had.

"Now, shall we play again?" Jack asked and began mixing the cards. Gertrude and Eileen shared a look and then shook their heads.

"I am too tired, Jack. Perhaps we can continue this game tomorrow?"

Eileen agreed. "I am tired as well," she said and yawned. "But I'd love to win over you tomorrow Mister."

Jack snorted. "No one wins over me, 'Leen," he grinned.

The two ladies left, leaving Jack and Duck alone in the big room. Duck had folded arms and leaned comfortably back into his chair.

"I suppose you won't stay here much longer?" Duck asked amused to his newfound friend.

Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously. How did Duck know he'd escape Port Royal as soon as the Black Pearl would be seized?

"Usually at night if it's not Saturday you sneak out to head downtown," he stated without noticing Jack's confuse.

"Ah," Jack said and nodded when he understood. "That be true," he smiled wryly and stood up.

"Just be careful mate. Once you get revealed of breaking the Teaches' rules, it won't be pretty."

Jack hid the pack of cards behind a vase of flowers that was placed on a windowsill, partly covered by a curtain. "Thanks for the warning, but nobody captures Cap- Mr Jack."

Duck chuckled and shook his head. He clapped Jack's back before saying goodnight and heading to the bedroom.

Jack blew out the candlelit and put it away to erase possible traces. Then he headed upstairs to Angelica's room. He knocked once, just to warn her. Not waiting for her reply, he pressed down the handle and wandered inside.

She was lying in bed, covers up to her throat and her dark long hair was lying flatly all over the pillow. Her eyes was opened, but seemed to be in daze of tiredness. When she comprehended that Jack stood inside her room and was closing the door, she sat up drowsily with an annoyed groan.

"What are you doing here?" she groaned angrily, clearly more upset due the time of day he decided to awake her.

Jack showed her a fork coming from his inner pocket. "I be heading downtown tonight to give the Johnsons and their neighbours stuff to sell. Care to join me?"

Still being in her sleepy mood, Angelica shot him a glare. "You're insane Jack! I cannot believe you woke me up this late in the middle of the night to drag me 'downtown'," she sputtered real upset and waved with her hand for him to leave before she sank back down into her comfortable mattress and got buried in her soft pillow.

She was just about to fall back asleep, believing Jack had left when she heard his annoying yet attractive voice speak.

"Don't you remember little Tell? You gave this child ye bread last time," he stated, now from beside her, _real_ close.

This time, her eyelids went up quickly. Not because the thought landed on the poor little child she had felt compassionate for, but because of the fact that Jack was sitting next to her IN BED!

"And _what_ do you think you are doing?!" she hissed furiously and aimed with her foot to kick him down to the floor. Instead, used to her ill-temper, Jack already had his hand ready to catch her ankle, stopping her actions of kicking him.

"Now, love, ye wouldn't want to hurt me," Jack smirked down at her, his hand still in a firm grasp around her naked ankle. Her bare feet was visible in the candlelight and once Angelica noticed how Jack examined it, she shyly wriggled it out of his grip and back under the warm covers.

"What do you want?!" she hissed under her breath, eyes burning with fire. If he'd describe her in another way, it would definitely be a furious cat protecting its' territory.

Jack showed her the fork. "I be heading to the Johnsons. Join me?"

Angelica stared at him unbelievingly. "It's in the middle of the night!"

Jack looked at her as if it was obvious. "…And…?"

When she didn't respond, Jack explained himself. "It's when I can go there without anyone noticing me."

Angelica shook her head. "I don't know what flew into your insane mind, but I can certainly not accompany you. Now leave!"

Still not giving up, Jack opened his mouth again. "Don't ye remember how happy they all became? They liked you, particularly Mary."

Oh that stupid man. Now Angelica could feel how he was on his was to convince her to do another crazy thing. Last time, she had really felt for those poor people and wanted to help them in that moment. Fortunately, she had kind of forgotten all about it until he had brought it up again. The thought of them starving and being in need of money caused her beauty sleep to seem very witless.

"They would be very disappointed if I arrived without you," Jack added, knowing he began to persuade her. It was written all over her face how deeply she debated about whether she should go or not. She could not believe herself. She could not believe she even thought about this. This would never had crossed her mind months ago. And certainly; having a servant or anyone in fact – sitting on her bed – would have caused her to scream her lungs out and talked her father into hanging the man. But what Jack had showed her the past time had changed her opinions and let her open her eyes.

Truly, if she could help putting a smile on that little child's face again, she'd love to follow Jack.

"Fine, I'll go," she said and pulled the covers off of her. She didn't really pick up how Jack remained on her bed, following her with his eyes how she in a nightgown disappeared into the closet. The disguise into a poorer working woman was hidden behind a couple of boxes. She pulled the attire out and got dressed. When she came back into the room, Jack was still sitting there and watched her as if he hadn't seen a woman before. She approached the bed and leaned against a column of the broad bed.

"About yesterday…," she started, her words silencing of the fact that she had no idea how to continue. Jack didn't help out much. He stayed silent and watched her intently. "Why are you doing this? Even you Jack can't be daft enough to not understand that whatever plan you may try to invent between the two of us," Angelica said and gesture with her finger between them. "…Is never going to embark."

Jack knew she'd tell him that someday. "Why?"

Angelica looked frustrated at him. She knew that he knew the reason why. "Because… because we are from two different classes! And for the last time – I do not feel anything towards you that involves romantic sensations."

Jack shrugged. "Neither do I."

All he felt were brief _stirrings_. Nothing less, nothing more.

Angelica's eyebrow was quirked as she looked at him, not believing a word that came out from his mouth by that sentence. "Really? Then explain the kissing?"

Jack looked smugly to her with a smirk. "Then explain the responding," he shot back.

And that was something she could not answer, and he knew it. At least, she wouldn't even if she could.

Angelica took a deep breath. "Well, don't take this for granted, accompanying you into town. It's not my habit."

Jack smiled wryly. "I know that, love. Now come on. Less talk and more actions, aye?" he asked, stood up and indicated for her to climb out through the window like usual.

"But we won't stay for too long," Angelica said and snatched a necklace that was put on her desk, unnoticed by Jack. She had stated the words to herself but at the same time said them firmly to Jack, giving him some kind of request to bring her home soon.

Like the common route, Jack hurried out of the house and Angelica climbed down the wall. Unfortunately for Jack, when he rounded the corner outside, Angelica was already standing on the ground and walked up to him. No catching and embracing the attractive woman for Jack's part. Angelica noticed Jack's disappointed expression as he had abruptly stopped after seeing her down on the ground. She passed him with a smug face.

"Shall we, Jack? I want to return before dawn," she threw over her shoulder, regaining Jack's attention. He caught up on her and looked a bit cranky. Obviously still annoyed about not getting down her window in time to catch her.

"So what did you steal this time?" she asked.

Jack dug in his pocket and fumbled up a golden clock, a silver chain and a couple of forks. "This."

Angelica grabbed the clock out from his hand and examined it. Then her eyes travelled over the other items. "None of these are mine," she commented surprised and looked wonderingly up to Jack.

Jack smiled and put the items back in his pocket, including the clock Angelica had taken. "That be true. Stole 'em from ye snobby neighbour Fiona."

Angelica didn't know if she should laugh by his endless ways of never ceasing to amaze her, or if she should cry because he had broken into Fiona's mansion.

She shrugged. "Once, she called me a bony Spanish woman that was a daughter of a maid. Such a pathetic insult!"

Jack turned to her as they promenaded. Totally taken him off guard, she urged him to continue that criminality.

"I don't mind you stealing from her and giving the valuable possessions to people that needs it."

That cracked a smile to appear on Jack's face. Out of nowhere, he brought out a bottle of rum out of his sleeve.

"Want some?"

Maybe for Angelica that declined, she didn't see it as something a gentleman would do. At least, it didn't make her feel special as she should have felt.

Jack gave her a look. "And I who never offer me rum to others…," he muttered, but Angelica didn't pick up what he said. Instead, she focused on walking inauspiciously towards the guards at the ports. She and Jack said their "names" and kept it moving.

"I see you drink lots of rum," she said and shook her head.

Jack still wore that goofy smile. "Aye, I do. Love rum. Rum, the Pearl and the sea," he said and put his arm over her shoulders, hugging her tight to his side. She gave him a glare but as she noticed a group of men further down, she realized why he had done the manoeuvre.

Naturally, Jack wouldn't miss that opportunity. If he'd run the town, he'd place lots of dangerous men a little everywhere so he'd have to protect Angelica 24/7.

The men whistled at Angelica that pressed subconsciously to Jack's side. "The Pearl?" she repeated.

Jack eyes widened a bit. Surely, since her father and brother worked with merchandize over the sea, being sailors and captains, she might had picked up a few words such as to put two and two together. Pirates – the Pearl.

"Aye, a white sea pearl me mother gave me before she died," Jack lied and looked down at the woman in his half embrace. At least it was some kind of affectionate hug.

"Oh, I thought you were going to make up some big lie about seeing the Black Pearl," she confessed.

Dangerous topic if he wouldn't control it correctly.

"What if I said I have seen it?"

That caused Angelica to let out a laugh. "Oh, Jack. And I've seen Kraken," she said sarcastically, obviously very amused.

"Ye know about Kraken?" Jack asked astonished.

"Mhm, of course I do. Father and Edward Jr. works at the sea. I've been on ships as well. The stories haven't missed my ears."

"It's not just stories, love. The Pearl exists and so does Kraken. They come from nowhere and disappear without anyone surviving."

They were close to the Johnsons' house now, so Angelica broke free out of Jack's cozy embrace. "Then how come they exist? Someone must have seen them to tell others about them, right?" she asked him and hurried her pace to the door.

Jack made a stop as he tried to come up with a good reply. When he knew he wouldn't be able to, his eyes narrowed, a bit angry he had been run over by a woman. By anyone in fact. He knocked harshly on the door but didn't wait for anyone to open it. He opened it and let Angelica enter.

Mary was first to see them. She ran into Angelica and threw her arms around the secretly rich young woman.

"Miss Angelica!" she exclaimed happily and then pulled the escaping Jack into a hug. "Don't try to run away from me, Jackie."

Jack made a face but knew there wasn't a chance he'd manage escaping Mary's hugs and sometimes big wet cheek-kisses. When she was done greeting them, she led Angelica inside to the diningroom where everybody was.

Everybody greeted her immediately. The mother she had conversed with last time was fast to sit down next to Angelica. She held a baby in her arms.

"Hello! You came again?" she asked happily. Angelica opened her mouth to answer but her reply wasn't heard by the shouting from the others. They all cheered over Jack's arrival. Bottles of rum were thrown all over the room to him, as Jack threw back the golden clock.

"And more items I be having," he announced and pulled out the silver chain. Mary gasped and placed herself beside Jack.

"Jack! This is wonderful!" she burst out and examined the expensive material. The two little boys, Peter and Ryan ran to Jack while screaming his name. But Ryan slipped on the floor and fell. Immediately the woman Angelica had talked to, stood up and handed Angelica the baby she had held, not giving her much to say. She hurried over to comfort Ryan that was crying his eyes out. Rigidly, Angelica looked down at the baby-girl in her arms. As her eyes travelled over it, examining it carefully; it was only a reminder that what she did was extremely wrong. In the near future; she'd have her own babies to a man she would meet properly in April. When she looked up from the infant, she saw that Jack was watching her.

When the woman returned to her seat, Angelica handed the girl back. "She's beautiful," she complimented the woman, making her smile widely.

"Yes she is, isn't she? I only wish she could grow up in a different life. Not in a poor world," she said sadly and looked around the room which looked like it could collapse anytime.

It reminded Angelica of something else. Shakily, she fumbled up the necklace she had brought along with her. It gained all attention in the room as it fell death silent. Never had any of the Johnsons or the others seen such a necklace. Golden thin chain with big rocks; rubies and emeralds all over it. It shimmered and glistened, dangling down from Angelica's hand. She had gotten it as a gift from her father two years ago. She loved it and always wore it at special occasions.

She handed Mary the necklace. "Sell it and buy a new apartment," she said and glanced at the young girl she last time had given her piece of bread. "An apartment with lots of food and a working roof."

Everyone was still quiet as they stared unbelievingly at the necklace. Surely they had seen lots of gold and silver which they sold to buy food and such stuff, but nothing had ever been as clean and near that worthy jewelry Angelica had dangling from her hand.

"Where did you find that one?" a man asked amazed from further down the tiny room. Mary handed the necklace back to Angelica.

"I took it from a young woman's bedroom," she said and put the necklace down onto the table. It felt as if she sent away a part of her when she let the jewelry slide out of her hands and down the table.

"What a spoiled but hell of a lucky girl," a woman said and sighed. She sat at the other side of the table and studied the accessory.

"Indeed," Jack couldn't help himself but agree. Although he shut immediately when Angelica shot him a warning glare.

He nodded towards the door, indicating to Angelica that it was time for them to leave. "It's dawn. We should head home before anyone notices us being gone," he announced.

It didn't take long until they had said a quick goodbye and disappeared into the early morning/late night.

"Ye gave away _that_ necklace," Jack said, still not believing Angelica had done such a thing. Sure, he knew she had become a bit more compassionate and caring for the poor. But he had never expected her to bring her own stuff to give them items to sell.

Angelica nodded with a slight smile on her face. "I did. And you know what? It feels great. Surprisingly."

Jack couldn't tell if she was acting overly to be sarcastic or if she actually meant what she said. Her actions though that she had done previously revealed that what she said was true.

They were quiet when they approached the guards and gave the names. They passed them without any problems occurring.

Once they arrived to the mansion, Angelica paused before climbing up that time. "This should be the last time I went downtown," she announced. "At least the last time I went downtown with you like this."

Jack took a few tiny steps closer to her. "Never forced ye to accompany me there."

Angelica shrugged lightly, not much of movement. "That's true...,"

Jack then wore a closed smile. "I didn't expect ye to give away such an expensive necklace. That item will do a lot for them."

Angelica smiled up to him and leaned backwards into the wall. Her hands found their way to Jack's coat, the man who stood in front of her. Her fingers began fiddling with the fabric.

"Jack," she began in a determined voice.

He took another step towards her and stood now only a couple of centimetres away from her. The only woman he ever had wanted since he met her. He hadn't even really checked out other women since he had laid his eyes upon this beauty.

"I don't know what's happening. But whatever it is, it should stop. I want you to know that this was the last time I followed you there."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

Angelica swallowed. "Because I can't spend time with you."

"Why?"

She remained quiet. He knew the reason why, and so did she. There were tons of reasons of why they shouldn't spend time together.

Her hands travelled around over his opened coat, fingering on the fabric as she lightly and slowly had pulled him closer during their little chat. She might could deny it to everyone, but she sucked at fooling herself. She felt drawn to him. _Very_ drawn to him. He was like a magnet and she just couldn't turn away once he was around.

"This was the last time," she said again. Jack looked at her intently. Was she trying to convince herself with that, rambling the same over and over again? Or was she trying to knock it into his head?

"If it be the last time…?" Jack began and leaned towards her a bit. "…Then why not make the best out of it?"

With a final pull in his coat, she pulled him to crash into her. His lips were fast to find hers. While his hands found their way around her back, to press her closer; he pinned her against the wall with his body. His lips were parted and so were hers as they made out heatedly and more aggressively for every moment that passed. Hands from the both of them where everywhere on the other, trying to feel as much of the other one as possible. Angelica let out a whimper as Jack moved from her mouth to her cheek, travelled with his mouth over her jaw line to suck on the side of her throat.

Her eyes closed in daze as she tried to pull him closer, even if that was impossible. Closer than they stood, weren't possible.

Her eyes went up slightly when she felt how her corset had loosened a bit. It was then she noticed that Jack was unknotting it. But she didn't let a complaint or anything else but moans come from her mouth.

"Jack," she whispered in want. Her right hand was buried in his hair on the back of his head. Of all sudden, she wished they had been in a more comfortable place than outside her house – against the wall. When the corset was torn from her waist, she inhaled sharply. She was really going to do this. Even though how much she knew it was wrong, she just couldn't stop it either. There was no control of her body.

Jack on the other hand had never felt better. He moved back to kiss her mouth again, pressing his body once again closer to her. Her lips were intoxicating and all he wanted was to take her right then and right there. And he was about to.

Someone opening the front door caused them to jump apart and turn their heads abruptly in fear to the corner of the mansion, expecting someone to round it. Not wasting any time, Jack quickly turned to Angelica.

"See ye tomorrow, love," he said and took a step to walk to the corner when Angelica pulled him back into a kiss. It took him completely by surprise but he gladly responded to it.

"Goodnight Jack. Be careful," she said after pulling away.

Jack made a nod and hurried to the corner to peek. It was Beatrice that sat down on the porch with a letter in her hand. When he turned to look over his shoulder to see how Angelica was doing, he saw that she already had climbed up the wall and was climbing over the windowsill. They shared eye contact for a brief moment before she went inside.

* * *

**A/N: Like it/Hate it? Any opinion? Please tell :) Seems like it's going quite well for Jack, except that Angelica still is a bit hard... Well, we'll see how this turns out!**


	12. Amor Prohibido

**A/N: Once again, thank you very much for the reviews!**

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter XII – Amor prohibido **

* * *

A noise interrupted her glorious sleep. It sounded as if someone had opened her bedroom door and then closed it.

By suspicion of someone's presence, Angelica opened her eyes. The room was pitch dark, except for a bit of moonlight streaming between the curtains' gap at the window. Enough light though for her to see the figure of a human being not far from her. She lifted her upper body with the help of her elbows which she rested on.

"Jack?" she asked knowingly in a low and expectant voice.

The dark figure approached the bed. "Angelica."

It _was_ Jack. His voice was hoarse and seductive. She didn't put up a fight when he climbed on top of her, over the covers in bed as she instead claimed his lips with hers and moaned into the kiss. Pulling him down with her, even he let out something between a whine and moan. His knees were pushing down into the mattress of each side of her from his straddling position and his heavy upper body was resting and pressing to hers. She had never felt such an urge of something like that before.

His mouth moved down to right below her ear, on the side of her throat. He sucked right on her spot and was about to drive her crazy.

"Jack. You…," she moaned and pressed her hand in his hair tighter. She wanted to be his, at least for the moment…

"_Miss Angelica? Miss Angelica Teach?" _

Angelica inhaled sharply and sat up in bed, eyelids opening dramatically. In fear, she turned her head to watch the right side of her bed to make sure no Jack was lying there. Her heart was pounding feverishly and she breathed as if she had run several miles. It had only been a dream…

"Miss Angelica?" Ms Eileen got Angelica's confused attention. "Breakfast is ready," she said and put down a tray on her nightstand. Duck was beside her and poured a cup of tea.

"May I ask if you have slept well, Miss?" he quested politely.

She was still kind of lost in the moment. _That dream_. Firstly when Duck glanced to her a bit strangely, Angelica snapped out of it.

"Um… I… um…," she was quite out of words. Duck's eyebrow only quirked higher for every moment that passed. "I slept well!" Angelica put a fake smile on, hoping her servant and maid could just leave already.

"Forgive me for asking," he excused himself, having the feeling he had tapped on a sensitive spot.

Angelica didn't respond again. In fact, she hadn't even heard him correctly. Again she was lost in illusion. That dream had been so true and it had felt as if it really had happened. What if Duck and Ms Eileen had heard her moan Jack's name? After many minutes, she blinked a final time and turned to the meal. That wasn't a dream she had dreamt. It was a nightmare.

* * *

Dishing plates wasn't exactly the kind of career Jack had expected to have as a grown up. A rough pirate, infamous over the world was the title he still urged for to claim. Sure, he had a tiny title. He had done plenty of criminal things and had a good prize on his head, but he was ready for more. Only thing he needed was for the Navy to seize the Pearl and then he could easily regain it. Barbossa would hopefully be behind bars when the Englishmen got the ship so therefore it would be all free for Jack and Gibbs.

"Not me favorite task," Jack commented and handed a wet plate to Duck that wiped it with a towel. He sighed while shaking his head.

"I know that Jack. Your favorite job is to court Miss Angelica."

Jack let out a laugh. "Perhaps."

"Just watch it. One day it is going to turn ugly if it continues," Duck warned. He simply didn't want another friend experiencing the gallows.

"That won't happen, mate," Jack replied in good mood.

Eileen entered the room with a handful of new plates. As soon as Jack saw that he groaned loudly in dismissal. "_Oh no_."

Eileen sighed. "Oh yes," she commented and put the pile up of plates on the counter. "These need to get cleaned as well. Lady Teach has invited guests for the next day."

"When does she not?" Jack wondered frustrated. "Never a day off with no gossiping?"

Eileen stopped in the doorway for a pause on her way out. "Not since she was four years old, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "Angelica can't live with this her whole life," he said and glanced to Duck that glanced back once he mentioned Angelica.

"It is how it's always been and Miss Angelica will continue live this lifestyle."

Jack shook his head. "No I know her," that caused Duck to take a deep breath. "She won't be satisfied with this boring scheme."

Duck put a plate aside firmly and turned to Jack. "Mister Jack. I notice some errors in your way of speaking."

Jack raised his eyebrows to his friend but went on with the cleaning. "Pray tell?"

"Firstly, you are not referring to her title 'Miss'. Secondly, when we played cards we all heard how you had those romantic nicknames for her. And thirdly; _nobody_ knows her. Or, we all do. Everything is gossip and reputations for the Teaches. None of them knows what love and compassionate are. Every rich woman and man, expect for Lady Beatrice."

Jack had noticed that. Beatrice was nice. But that was definitely not something he had seen in neither of the remaining members of the Teach family. At least not until just a moment back when he discovered the genuine part in Angelica.

Duck was wrong. Jack knew Angelica. And he could call her those names and he didn't need to pronounce her title. Of course she would probably have fired whomever that didn't follow the rules. But Jack could see how she was drawn to him. _Subconsciously_ drawn to him. She wouldn't send him to the gallows.

* * *

Lunch at Fiona's mansion. Wonderful. Just what Angelica needed. A break from the drama her mind was experiencing at her own house whenever Jack was around. Even when he wasn't, there was still that worry he'd show up as she rounded any corner. She hated how she had no self control.

Fiona's son William, a little toddler, was running around. A couple of nursemaids were right behind him to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. All the while Fiona was contently sipping on a cup of tea in the company of her friends, only throwing irritated glances once in a while of why her son made such noisy sounds.

"My personal opinion about this mighty celebration, is that this wedding is going to be one to remember," Fiona told Suzette that was beaming. She truly glowed in her new dress she had gotten as a gift from her fiancé.

Tyré nodded in agreement. "Everybody isn't that lucky to get married to a prince of France. Please remind me, how did you manage to?" she joked. It caused everybody in the girls' gang to laugh.

"Yes, please do," Antonia played along.

Suzette smiled bigger. "Well, I couldn't have been happier! I'm going to be a princess in Europe and live in the world's biggest pride – Versailles. Could you imagine?"

Johanna shook her head to her sister.

"I certainly did not as a young little girl. Princess of France. That's quite a title, isn't it?" Suzette continued.

Angelica, like the rest of the young women, couldn't have been more jealous of the fortunate Suzette. "I assume you will let us visit you? You must show us the castle. I've heard the garden is marvellous."

"Yes, I was there three years ago – where I met Giovanna, and we had the party of our lifetime in that castle! I cannot believe you are actually going to live there," Tyré commented.

Suzette gave her a playful look. "You party princess has no right being jealous," she joked. "You are for god's sake the mistress of the King of Italy.

Lydia cleared her throat. "At least be happy Suzette. Everybody isn't fortunate enough to get married at home."

The mood fell and everybody sympathised with Lydia and Maria, the two young women that wouldn't have their wedding in Port Royal.

"Father is sending me to India anytime soon in the future. I've heard my future husband requested I'd be there to attend out wedding in three months," Maria said, disappointment in her words.

"And I am going to England within a couple of weeks," Lydia added, also disappointed her husband hadn't let her get married at home.

"But at least Lydia we might see each other again. My Christian is possibly bringing me to London," Angelica explained. Lydia immediately smiled.

"Oh, that will make it fun! We can shop all day together and attend parties together!" she exclaimed with a wide smile.

Angelica nodded, just as excited as her friend. "And have tea parties and receive a London-accent. What about _that_?"

Antonia scoffed. "London accent you say? Please little sister, you're always going to be my Latina sister," she laughed and nudged Angelica that laughed back. When they calmed down, she looked at Angelica. "Well, if you are going to order these extraordinary luxury dresses, make sure to send me one," she said decidedly.

Tyré nodded and swallowed her tea that was in her mouth quickly. "Oh yes. Like the one you are wearing right now! My King would love to see me in that one," she told Angelica excitedly.

In an instant, all eyes turned to Angelica's dress. Maria had to stiff the laughter before she spoke. "May I ask if you are testing these kind of dresses for your future with Lord Christian the fifth?"

Antonia laughed at that, everybody well aware of the indicating of Angelica's clear low cleavage. Never had anyone of them worn a dress with _that_ low cleavage before. Of course Tyré had, but she was an exception. Being a mistress let her have different rights than them.

Angelica felt how her cheeks burnt by embarrassment.

"Or perhaps there is another man around whose eyes you're trying to absorb?" Johanna's eyes narrowed suspiciously but still playfully. None of them were being serious.

They all laughed, including Angelica but Antonia was fast to silence and look all serious. "There isn't any man whose attention you want, right?" she demanded, suddenly not so sure.

Angelica shook her head quickly. "No, of course not. I am going to marry Lord Christian V!"

Antonia nodded. "Of course."

As soon as the women's faces went down to grab their cups of tea, Angelica let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

* * *

The smell of shark escaladed in the kitchen until it was almost unbearable. Still without any complaint, Jack and Duck had to endure that pain.

"For having lived on sea for years, you'd think you should be used to this smell, Jack," Duck taunted his friend. He had seen Jack's face when he had entered the room. His nose had crinkled as he had made a disgusted face.

"We do not eat shark, mate. Rum's all we need," he retorted. The housekeeper sighed at her two colleagues and handed them the bowls of shark soup with a tray filled with bread.

"Here you go," she said and opened the door for them.

Beatrice was sitting at the table. She was conversing with her son about potential wives and it seemed to be a very serious talk by the looks of their faces. Antonia was beside her mother and she fingered on her handkerchief. She had other things in mind such as to speed up the time to April. Angelica was sitting beside Edward Jr. She was hungry and impatient of when the food would arrive. Happily, she looked up to see the food coming through the doors. Her gaze met Jack's though for a brief moment before his fell down a couple of decimetres to another part of her body.

It was as if a bubble in the air had hit Jack and forced him to not being able to tear his eyes from that woman. And seriously? That cleavage? It was as if they were going to get pressed out of the dress. Such a pure tease she was.

"Angelica?" Antonia snapped Angelica's attention as Jack and Duck hurried to serve them. Naturally he took an extra long moment to serve Angelica.

"You know Lord Christian the firth isn't around. Why even bother dressing up like that?"

Beatrice and Edward Jr. were not interrupted in their chat. They didn't even make a pause to take a note over Angelica's choice of a gown.

Jack's eyes travelled once again to Angelica's chest. Oh, so she had dressed up for him, hadn't she? He let out a grin that didn't pass unnoticed by Duck. His friend grabbed his upper arm and shoved him back inside the kitchen.

The housekeeper had left so they were alone.

Jack touched his arm as if Duck had hurt it. "A lil' too firm, eh?"

Duck sighed at his sensitivity. "Please don't tell me you've brought Ms Angelica to bed?!"

Jack grinned. "I won't."

"You have?!"

Jack shook his head. "Not yet."

"There's no not yet, Jack. You'll get hanged!"

Jack looked suspiciously to Duck. "How come you've noticed she be having a… thing for me?"

Duck gave Jack a warning look. "The dress? How the two of you looked at each other? I may not be a lawyer Jack, but I do have a working mind."

* * *

Another petal fell from the red rose Angelica was pealing. "He loves me," she mumbled and peeled a petal. "Lord Christian doesn't love me," she peeled another one. "He loves me. He doesn't love me. He loves me."

She threw a look out the window to see that the darkness had fallen over town. Dinner had been over and everybody had left. She was just too lazy to also leave the comfortable chair. On the other hand, she enjoyed just sitting there and thinking. It was nice.

She peeled the second last one and only had one single white petal left. _He doesn't love me_. But how stupid wasn't that? Petals of a flower couldn't predict her whole future about whether or whether not Lord Christian loved her.

She realized she had been staring at that last petal for moments and pulled it off as well. That's when she saw Jack leaning against the doorframe while gazing over her. For how long had he been standing there watching her? She frowned.

"What are you doing here Jack?" she asked, sensing how she spoke overly slow.

Jack smirked at her and slowly walked up to a chair opposite hers across the table. He placed his fingers on its' backrest while looking right into her eyes.

"Are ye accompanying me downtown tonight?"

Angelica shook her head. "I'm going to stay here. I cannot leave this house too often. It's too risky and last night was the last time. You seem to forget what I tell you."

Truly, Jack did not forget anything she said. Although, he had knowledge that she wasn't that hard to convince so why not nag until she obliged?

It was silenced for a moment until Jack broke it. "Fancy that dress," he complimented out of the blue.

As if Angelica didn't know what she wore, she looked down for a quick second before looking up again with a closed smile and wondering expression. "Why?"

Jack's facial expression remained in the smirk. He knew she was just trying him. She knew _exactly_ why he liked it. And she probably expected some classy and flirty reply such as _"Because it fits ye well, love"_ or perhaps "_It's an attractive one."_ But was Jack classy? Oh, no. He had to work to be a gentleman, hence no classy King.

So, naturally when it came to Jack; he simply had to be honest in situations like these. "Because it be making me want to rip it off ye body."

The answer had been sincere and accurate. And yet, she disliked it. From leaning a bit over the table with her elbows resting on it, she now pressed her back against the backrest, eyes alerted. She then sighed and looked hopelessly at him. A bit of confusion was also revealed in her eyes.

"What's happening?" she asked.

Jack looked questioningly at her. Women and their strange questions! Nothing was wrong. He was finally getting his woman to head where he wanted her to be. Absolutely everything was great – except for the Pearl part.

"Come again?"

"This is wrong," Angelica said seriously. "I don't know what's happening, but whatever it is – it stops! Right now! I cannot live like this. I feel like a… I don't know. It's wrong, Jack. _This is wrong_."

Angelica stood up and pulled the chair back to the table, Jack following her every move with his gaze. "No it's not," he persisted.

Angelica nodded. "Oh it is!" it sounded as if she had exhaled the deepest breath ever in that response. "Profoundly senseless things I'm doing!"

She had been so caught up in replying with frustration that she hadn't noticed how Jack had rounded the table. Of course he had. And of course she hadn't noticed it until he was approaching her and she was backing in fear he'd physically and romantically touch her. There they were again. She didn't want to! Why did he have to round the table? Couldn't he just have stayed there across the table, unable to get anywhere near her?! That idiot of a man just didn't get the message! He had to be as far from her as possible if she was going to retreat to her old self. But there this peasant was, again trying to allure her!

"Then tell me the kisses we've shared didn't mean anything for you."

Angelica gulped. "They haven't."

Oh no! Now she felt – again – how her way was blocked by a wall. She wanted to erase every single wall in her house at that moment! There was always a stupid wall that prevented her from escaping Jack! And there he was, slowly moving closer to finally pin her against it. Mouth finding hers and giving in sooner than ever before. Moaning into the make-out and fighting for control like they always did. Tongues meeting each other and kisses that became harder and hotter for every moment. Hands were everywhere in tryouts of feeling the other one as much as they could.

Jack began sucking on her favorite spot below her ear, the side of her throat. Never had she felt such a turn on hit her like a brick getting thrown at her.

"This is wrong, I…," Angelica tried to say but her sentence ended up in a moan instead.

Jack pulled away for air for a while and stared closely into her eyes, and she looked right back into his. Both feeling each others frantic breathing.

"Angelica."

It wasn't much for saying. It was for god's sake only her name that was spoken. What was in it was _how_ it was spoken. It had played along his lips all absorbingly, seductively, longingly. His eyes were pulling her to him as well. His fingers were playing with the back of her corset and she knew he was trying to loosen it. She moved her chin upwards in a tryout to claim his lips with hers again.

"Ye sure ye're alright with this, love?" he asked in a low voice, of all sudden concerned of her well being.

She was quiet for a while and only stared into his eyes. "Not here," she let out and broke out of his grip. Anyone in her family – or staff, could walk into the kitchen or pass it. That would definitely be the greatest scandal of the century.

She pulled his wrist along with her as she back out into the hallway. "…In my room."

* * *

**A/N: Haha, every chapter kind of looks the same. A little fight, which leads to a make-out. But I promise, it was only for now when she didn't know that she should follow her sweet little heart! But we'll see what happens next! **

**I just came up with a new idea of how to end this story and I'm really exited! I think I've changed ideas of how to end this story so many times, but I think I finally found an ending. Well, it's chapters left. We need more drama, more romance, more jealousy, more hate perhaps? Well, let's see what's coming! Maybe some more Lord Christian the fifth? **

**Opinion? Please tell :) **


	13. Cause this is the end

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are so encouraging. And the result? – Quicker updating. **

**If there are any people that don't like smutty scenes – move down to the following section below the first line in the text. **

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter XIII – Cause this is the end **

* * *

Anyone from the Teaches or the staff could have entered the hallway. In fact, Beatrice was inside the living room, still debating with Edward Jr. about wives and households. The door was wide open to the hallway, but still the both of them missed the two young lovers.

Antonia was in the next room. A tutor was there and helped her learning French. It was late and soon the professor would leave, so Antonia studied really hard. She and the tutor missed seeing her sister and servant passing the doorway as well.

Another few that only missed Angelica and Jack with seconds were the housekeeper, Eileen and Duck. The housekeeper had carried a sack of potatoes through the hallway and walked into the kitchen just in time to miss the two entering it.

Eileen had also strolled outside Angelica's bedroom and rounded a corner to the right side; missing how Jack had Angelica pressed against the wall on the left side of the corner with a loosened corset.

Lastly it was Duck who was the last person to prevent them. He'd rounded a corner and entered the hallway outside the bedroom right after it had closed to Angelica's bedroom.

The youngest Teach was against the wall with her legs around Jack's hips. She was up in the air with her right hand on the side of Jack's head and the left was buried in his dreadlocks. All the while Jack's hands were both on her waist and under her bum to help her stay there in that position.

Angelica bit her swollen lips when Jack once again moved to kissing her throat, at the same time as her corset fell down to the floor. Smoothly and eagerly, the fabric of her dress slid down the sides of her shoulders.

Jack began kissing her again, exploring her now well-known mouth while Angelica easily wriggled out of the sleeves of her gown. That's when Jack put her down on the floor, to let the dress fall down to her ankles. The expensive attire laid crumpled on the floor in a huddle and she stepped cattishly out of it. There was still a petticoat though left on her, plus the fact that Jack was still fully dressed.

She grabbed the coat's collar and roughly pulled it off of him, making Jack smirk at her. He knew there was that impatient woman below Angelica's skin. The one that couldn't control herself when he entered her bubble and clearly – he had done that several times.

She stood on her toes and unbuttoned his shirt, never tearing her lips from his. The mouth was parted to allow entrance for the other's tongue.

Once the shirt was gone, they both helped each other to pull off the petticoat. Jack pulled back for air, and also – to take a discreet look over the naked woman in front of him. His eyes ran down her body without realizing his mouth hung open. She looked kind of insecure, as if he'd ditch her and she wouldn't be enough for him. _Strange thing_. But he gave her a hungry look and took a small step forward, leaned down and claimed her lips with his again. One of his hands found their way to her soft, shining and absolute stunning brown hair and the other one felt her bare skin on her back. He pushed her gently, guiding her backwards to the giant bed. When she felt the edge of it against the back of her knees, she brought him down along with her. She fell quite headlong down onto the soft mattress while he landed more smoothly over her, careful to not hurt her.

Jack put his hands on each side of her to partly lift up his heavy upper body, not having a desire of crashing completely on her. It was enough to gently touch her with his bare skin.

It didn't take long until his hand had found its' way to her chest, rubbing and massaging to drive her over the edge. She broke free from his mouth and let out a moan. Now real impatient, she grabbed the top of his pants and began pulling them down.

Realizing it was Jack himself who was holding back to the final part, he backed away. He stood up on the floor and slowly pulled the pants off. His eyes never left the beautiful woman who lay on the bed. She rested on her elbows and stared right back into Jack's eyes. All she wanted was for him to just approach her and hover over her. To kiss her and press his warm body against hers. All that stuff she had read about in novels so many times in Spanish. All of them titled 'Amor Prohibido'. Of course, it had always been about forbidden love. Had she some kind of forbidden love with Jack? Was she in love with him?

This was wrong. _So_ wrong. But she didn't do anything to stop it. Because she didn't _want_ to stop it.

She let him climb onto the bed and move over her body, put her hand in his and place it over her head. His eyes looked into her as if he asked her for permission. She was nervous and scared. Still, she gave him some kind of a very little movement with her head that could be interpreted as a nod. And that's when he sunk down on her and pressed his body against hers. In the same motion, he found her lips. At least that caused her nerves to calm down a bit. But before she had time to relax, she felt the sharp pain between her spread legs. Never in her entire life had anything pained her so much physically.

She gasped in pain and tried to force the tears back that wanted to slide down from her watery eyes. Noticing her distress, Jack stopped kissing her and looked up for a while.

"Ye alright love?" he asked lovingly. Angelica tried to steady her breath.

She swallowed and let out a "Mhm… Yes."

Jack though didn't buy it. She couldn't possibly even try to act tough in that situation.

"Hold on for a moment, love. The pain be going away," Jack assured her carefully and wiped a tear away with his thumb. He really felt bad he had caused her to almost cry. Maybe he should get out?

"Are you sure?" Angelica asked in a low voice, still trying to fix her unsteady breathing that was filled with weakness.

Jack looked down at her. "Positive," he said. She truly was a beauty where she lay below him. Hair all spread out over the pillows. Brown alluring eyes looking right into his as if they were depending on him. Eventually, she let out a final whimper and then confirmed to him it was alright.

He had noticed her nerves had calmed down as well. She wasn't as tense around him down there.

"I'm alright now," she whispered and gave him her permission to move. Once again, he leaned down again and kissed her while claiming her as his. Knowing her favorite part on the side of her throat, he was fast to suck her there to help her enjoy the moment even more. Naturally, he couldn't help himself but to mark her by leaving hickies. She marked him as well by the scratches he'd get from her nails digging into his back.

They moved in a steady rhythm, Jack careful in fear of breaking her, even if he knew she wouldn't break if he was a bit rougher. But he simply didn't want that. To her, he'd like to call it make love, not anything disgracer. Because it was a description of what it exactly was.

Eventually he could hear her moaning his name between his grunts. Her eyelids were sloping in satisfaction. At last he felt how she tensed and was shaking. Knowing she was done, he soon joined her and gently pulled out to lay down next to her.

She was sweating and breathing heavily. Softly, her hand found his cheek which it caressed.

"Jack… I," she began exhausted but didn't finish.

Jack leaned over, kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. "It's alright, love."

And with that, he waited for her to fall asleep until he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

When Angelica tried to turn in her sleep, she discovered it was impossible. Her eyes opened and she saw someone's chest. _Her head was resting on someone's bare chest!_ And so was her hand. Her leg was also across this person's leg.

She tried to remember the previous night in the small second until she looked up and saw Jack. The mini heart attack she had received didn't really decrease once she laid her eyes upon this man. He was sleeping heavily, probably without a care in the world.

Had she really gone this far to bring this man to bed? She thought deeply and recalled that she had. Oh yes, she had really given in. And she knew she should freak out and scream her lungs out in frustration and panic. What she did though, was to swing her legs over to the edge of the bed. She made a face. Her body was extremely sore.

Without waking him up, she walked over to the closet and threw a thin silk bathrobe over her. After strolling over to the vase with the perfect white rose in it, she wandered back to bed and sat down next to the sleeping Jack. Her back was leaning against the headboard and her legs were folded. With the flower in her hand she rambled the words the prophetess had told her. _As_ _long as the flower lives forever, so will my love for my future husband. _If she'd love her future husband so much, how was it possible for her to feel this way for someone else? So drawn and attracted to someone she should not give a second glance to.

She sat there quietly in silence and just stared into the emptiness. At some points, her gaze travelled around the room that got lighter as the sun rose. Next time she looked to Jack beside her, his eyes was slowly opening in his morning daze. He was tucked in covers and sheets. For once, he looked so peaceful without any mischief in his eyes. And so did she. It was a peaceful silence in the air, yet tension from the both of them.

Jack sat up. It didn't take long for him to localize where he was and why he had his dream woman in bed together with him. And why he was naked.

It caused him to grin. "Morning, love."

Angelica gave him a look. "I'm getting into trouble for this," she went straight to the point.

"No, ye're not. Nobody will tell," he assured her. He wouldn't tell anyone about that little event. Of course Gibbs might be an exception, but he could be trusted. They usually bragged about how hot the women they had brought to bed were. Well, Jack hadn't precisely bragged for a while since he hadn't been involved with any. But to let Angelica's name play along his lips would be an unreachable goal. How great wasn't he? He had succeeded seducing her. A high class and innocent woman! That should put 100 coins in addition to that wanted poster. Maybe Edward Teach _should_ find out. Then this rich man would put such a high prize on Jack's head he'd be an infamous pirate for the rest of his life! Although, known partly as a womanizer. Well, what was the problem with that? It sounded like a fine title for him!

But then he looked back to Angelica. Her deep eyes that brought him back to senses. He couldn't do something like that. Not to her.

"If anybody finds out about this. I will get hanged and humiliated!" she let out, wearing a frown.

Jack shook his head. "No, Angelica. Don't worry. That won't happen."

Still stubbornly, Angelica also shook her head. "And I'm not a virgin anymore. My husband will notice on our wedding night!"

To that Jack had no good solution. When he was quiet for too long, and Angelica realized there was no key to that, her heart began throbbing again.

"Oh lord I'm in trouble! ¡Madre de dios! ¡Este error es mi problema!" she let out, in beginning of panic.

Realizing she'd have a nervous breakdown, Jack grabbed her upper arms decidedly to calm her down. "Calm down, Angelica. I will come up with a solution."

She looked at him distrustfully. A tingly feeling took place once he touched her arms.

"I promise ye that," he promised her seriously.

She opened her mouth to answer when she interrupted by the knocking on the door. Before any of them had figured out it was someone outside her door wanting to enter, the handle was brought down and the door was opening.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know exactly how many chapters there are left. I have like a paper filled with "scenes" and other happenings that I have to include but no real division of chapters. Plus, the ending isn't decided yet so therefore this story can end very differently of how I plan right now for the moment. Maybe like a Cinderella love story – or maybe like Romeo and Juliet? Let's see! **

**This chapter wasn't long. But I suppose it was because I didn't take a whole week to write this chapter. I hope though you enjoyed reading this. Please tell your opinion. :)**


	14. In his latest love

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They give me so much positive energy. You have no idea how much I appreciate them! I read every single one and as far as now I have only smiled widely when I've read them. **

**A quick new update! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter IV – In his latest love**

* * *

Not much time was wasted before Angelica had rushed out of bed and slammed her body against the door. She pushed it closed again before if had opened properly, or at least enough for the person to get a glimpse of Jack. If the person had seen Jack, she'd be dead.

"Miss Angelica? Is there a problem?" it was Ms Gertrude's concerned voice coming from the other side of the door. She tried once again to pull down the handle and shove the door open.

"No! I'm getting dressed!" she yelled back.

Jack hurried out of bed and practically threw the clothes on him. Only managing to pull the pants on him while jumping around in the room on one foot, he figured he'd have to leave half dressed by Angelica's gesture.

"Out the window!" Angelica hissed and pointed straight to the window. Her back was still pressing against the banging door.

He threw his coat out and hurried over to Angelica. She gave him a questioning look but then he put his hands on her waist and leaned down to lip lock with her again. She responded right away without any hesitation that time.

"I'll see ye soon," he said and ran to the window. He swung his legs over the windowsill and began climbing down. Leaving Angelica with a goofy smile on her face.

She was so lost in the moment that she had let go of the door and it crashed into her back, causing her to lose balance and fall to the floor with a thud.

"Oh, miss Angelica! I am so sorry ma'am!" Ms Gertrude knelt down next to Angelica. She helped the Teach up to her feet, waiting to hear the ramble of angry comments getting burst out by Angelica. Instead, Angelica avoided responding and only took the tray of food from the apologizing Duck.

"Thank you, and please leave," she ordered them, no glare involved. Again they excused themselves and disappeared.

After taking a deep breath, Angelica put the tray down on her bed and closed the window. There was no traces left from Jack, so he should have made it safely back to the entrance.

And he did. But first with a pause behind a tree in the garden to get fully dressed.

* * *

Lunch was finished so Angelica and Antonia remained in their seats, relaxed and enjoying the day. Beatrice had already left the dining room to head downtown with a couple of friends. Apparently, they needed to shop and order new gowns for the summer. New broad hats had to get designed to not let the sunbeams hit their beautiful and light faces. What a nightmare to get tanned. It was already enough that Beatrice and her children had it in their genes. Edward, the father though, didn't anyone mind being tanned since everybody knew he worked high class and was wealthy. It was hard for him to not get tanned from all the sailing he did.

"So, the tutor is coming by any minute," Antonia announced.

Angelica raised her eyebrows. What was her sister talking about? What tutor? Sure, they had many tutors for everything, but she couldn't remember them having a special one that day. "What tutor?"

"Don't you remember what mother told us before lunch?" she quested.

Angelica slowly shook her head and mouthed a 'no'.

Antonia rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "It's like you have been dreaming yourself away in the past time. What is going on with you? You're not like you used to be," she stated.

Angelica looked at her big sister as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't give me that look. You know exactly what I am talking about, Angelica. Because you dreamt yourself away, you apparently missed what mother informed us about."

Sighing, Angelica gave in. "Fine, I suppose I dreamt myself away again. What did I miss?"

Antonia wiped her mouth with a napkin. "The tutor is going to teach us about marriage."

Angelica's eyebrow quirked. "We have been taught about that ever since we were children."

Antonia nodded. "But this time it's also about the wedding night."

Oh, no. Angelica just wanted to escape. On the other hand, she knew way more about wedding nights now than Antonia by her own experience.

"Fantastic," Angelica muttered to no one in particular.

Antonia let out a laugh. "I know it's a bit embarrassing, but come on; one day it's going to happen and we better know what to do!"

Angelica didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh. She was a dead woman. And her life hadn't even begun.

"Unfortunately, yes," she mumbled. Antonia gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean "unfortunately"?"

Making up a lie wasn't that hard. "Well, aren't you nervous for the night?"

"I see," Antonia understood her sister. She was just nervous for the wedding night. Not that she didn't want a wedding but because she was nervous of the other part. "It will be alright, I assure you that."

Angelica didn't believe her sister at all. The wedding night was going to become a disaster and she wasn't even sure anymore she wanted to marry this Lord Christian V. Jack had been right all along. She didn't know Lord Christian the fifth and then how could she possible be in love with him? On the other hand, she knew how strongly she had begun feeling for Jack and after last night… she didn't know if there was any return.

"Miss Antonia, Miss Angelica."

Ms Gertrude stood in the doorway with clasped hands. Then she gestured for them to head down the hallway. "Mrs Jolene McKenzie is in the fourth lounge room ready to have a lesson."

Antonia and Angelica shared a look before they stood up and followed Ms Gertrude to the lounge room. Jolene was a splendid and fine woman around their mother's age. She had a perfect coiffure under the broad hat on top of her ash-blond hair. It was in a blue colour, matching the blue dress.

As soon as she saw the young women arrive, she guided them to sit down at the couch.

"May I present you to Mrs Jolene McKenzie," Ms Gertrude introduced Mrs McKenzie. "Mrs McKenzie, this is Miss Antonia and Miss Angelica."

The two girls said something quick for a greeting with a smile on their lips. Angelica only wanted this to get over with.

"Good day Miss Antonia and Miss Angelica," Mrs McKenzie started. "Let's begin this lesson right away."

Antonia and Angelica sat down quietly and listened intently to what she had to say. Antonia more interested while Angelica squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She just wanted to run out of the room. Run out of her life actually. But then in the middle of everything, she saw Jack enter the room and immediately calmed down. Even though she perhaps should go crazy by the fact that he was dusting the decorations off and heard what the tutor told her. It was another reminder to Jack that Angelica belonged to someone else. Still, they shared a discreet and playful smile. She was fast though to turn her attention back to the lecture to not get revealed.

Eventually when the lesson was over, Antonia decided to stay and ask questions which she had many of. Being tired of the long lecture that had lasted for hours, Angelica left the room and headed along the hallway. Of all sudden someone grabbed her and pulled her inside the piano room, closing the door after her.

Jack's hand had a hold on some loose fabric at her chest area and pressed her close to him. A tingling sensation rushed through Angelica that caused her to long for another bedtime with him again. The feeling went down her spine.

She looked up to him with a smirk.

"Coming with me to the Johnsons tonight, love?" he asked.

"What for?"

With his free hand, Jack fumbled up two silver forks. "Stole 'em from Fiona's mansion moments ago."

It caused Angelica to let out a laugh. Of course he had that. Only Jack would do something like that, including his friend Gibbs. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Be careful. What if someone would catch you," she said, worry in her amused voice.

Jack put the items back in his pocket. "That won't happen." He let go of her dress.

Angelica grabbed his hands in hers and fingered on them. Her gaze was down on them, examining them carefully. "If you are so sure," she said and looked up to him from under her long black eyelashes.

Jack grinned. "Aye. So are ye coming tonight?"

After sighing, she made up her mind. Why not? "Pick me up after sunset?"

"Agreed," Jack said and then opened the door and gently shoved her out of the room. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

Antonia saw her little sister and approached her. "Come here. We need to choose new fans to this fall. And also change address so they will get sent to wherever we will live together with our husbands."

* * *

After an afternoon spent in a livingroom with a personal shopper, Angelica was quite exhausted. She and Antonia had been viewing over fans in all different colors and shapes. After much consideration, she had chosen a couple her shopper had suggested. She was updated with the latest fashion from France so her opinion was absolutely one to listen to. At last, Angelica had ordered a dozen and so had Antonia. Then they had spent some time in the livingroom, Antonia all the while trying to force something out of Angelica. She knew very well her big sister could sense that something was different with Angelica, but couldn't put her finger on what. She could easily tell by the strange and suspicious looks Antonia gave her once in a while. Although, yet Antonia hadn't figured out what. And Angelica was happy she hadn't. Hopefully she never would.

Before going to her bedroom, Angelica took a quick walk outside to bring a new and fresh flower with her. She put in the vase on the desk in her bedroom. The withered one was thrown out through her window.

Like she and Jack had planned, he knocked on her door after sunset. As the routine, she went down the window, climbing along the wall. Jack was lucky that time and caught her. That time was distinct from others, because that time Angelica wanted to fall into his embrace.

They kissed and he carried her to the ports. She laughed while he tried to hush her.

"Ye be waking the whole neighbourhood up, darlin'," he said and kissed her cheek.

She continued giggling and stroked his jaw line with the tips of her fingers. "Put me down then!" she laughed.

Jack grinned mischievously and put her down. She took a step in a tryout of walking but he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back.

She laughed into the kiss he had pulled her in, her lying in the air with Jack holding her. Just in that moment, horse hooves clattered on the gravel road from further away. Within a brief second, Jack had pulled them down in a trench as the cart passed them in high speed.

Angelica looked up, happy she wore one of her maid's attire. For sure there must have got stuck lots of mud on the long skirt.

She continued laughing and rolled on her back. "That was close," she let out in relief.

Jack smiled and moved over to straddle her. True, he felt pleased from the yesterday's events, but seeing her practically lying down in front of him gave him back the desires. Angelica let him lean down and met his lips halfway when she leaned upwards. She moaned in the kiss but broke free sooner than Jack had preferred.

He looked like a lost and sad puppy when he looked at her. Angelica brushed her skirt and shook her head with a smile.

"Not now and definitely not here. I'm still sore from last night."

Jack rolled over to his back and groaned before he stood up. Angelica grabbed his wrist to hurry the pace. "We do not have all night, I must say."

At the walls they gave their names and passed smoothly. After that it didn't take long until they had reached town and the Johnsons' accommodation. Jack placed himself behind Angelica after knocking on the door. She looked over her shoulder and let out a laugh.

"What's wrong with Mary's hugs?" she asked teasingly. Jack gave her a glare and she had to stifle the laughter.

As predicted, Mary opened the door and pulled Angelica into a tight hug. Jack took the opportunity to say a welcoming "Good evening" to Mary and slip inside before the two women had pulled away from each other. He made it as far as through the doorway until he felt the hand on his shoulder. He was dragged back into Mary's embrace. She kissed his cheek in her happy mood, Angelica hiding her smile as she walked past them into the dining room.

Jack made a face and wiped his cheek like a child. "Mary," he complained. Of course he had no problem getting kissed by women, but Mary was like a mother to him.

"Oh, Jack. Don't try to escape my hugs," she said and ruffled his hair. He gave her another annoyed glare but she ignored it. She ushered him inside the livingroom where he immediately greeted the people and sat down next to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, mate! Nobody be telling ye be here tonight," Jack said happily and opened a bottle of rum. He toasted with Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged. "Nothing better to do. Many pubs be closed tonight."

Jack looked understandingly. "Ah, I see."

A bit further away from them sat Angelica. She had seen a woman around her own age, or maybe she was a year or two older. She had blonde long hair that reached to her waist. It was flat and for being a poor woman, she had a beautiful figure that was filled in all the right places. Of course, what Angelica saw was simply someone she maybe could talk to. The other women usually had their own children or husbands around, but this woman seemed to sit there all alone. She participated in conversations, but no child clung to her neck.

"Hello there," she greeted Angelica.

By the great looks that woman had, she must for sure have had a fiancée or a husband. Someone as beautiful as her could possibly not walk freely around in this world. Angelica could at least bet that if she would have been a daughter of a rich Lord or so, she'd have several suitors lined up. Suddenly she felt lucky that woman wasn't rich. It would have given her a large concurrence.

"Good afternoon," Angelica greeted politely.

"Rum?"

Angelica shook her head. "No thank you," she declined.

"So… are you Jack's new lass for the night?" she asked bluntly, causing Angelica to become quite speechless.

"Um…," she didn't know what to answer. But she wasn't Jack's woman for the night, right? She wasn't just some random wench. They had actually seen each other every single day for the past months, so he hadn't really only picked her for the night. Or had he…? "No, I am not," she told firmly the woman at last.

The woman nodded. "Forgive for asking so bluntly. Just prefer not getting into trouble."

Angelica didn't know what she meant with that. She didn't care either.

"May I ask if you are often here?"

The woman gave Angelica a look. Who was that perfect little dark haired woman? Talking all nicely and finely like a lady. There were no ladies around.

"I am. I usually drop by at least three times a week. And you?"

Angelica shrugged slightly. "Not that much. I try to come as much as possible though."

The woman smiled. "Oftentimes I do not meet women like you. All polite when they look good."

Angelica smiled at that compliment. She started to like this woman. Maybe they would become friends in the future if they met here more frequent.

"Thank you very much. That was nice said of you," Angelica replied, feeling how the statement for once had been sincere. When she spoke with her own friends, it was always such jealousy behind their words if any compliment would slip.

"I hope to see more of you. You seem nice," the woman continued and smiled warmly. "Almost every time I come there are only men here, and the women are elder."

Angelica nodded. "I understand what you mean."

The woman looked wonderingly at Angelica. "I am so sorry. I completely forgot to present myself! What is your name?"

Angelica's smile had remained on her face. "Miss Angelica Teach. And you are?"

The woman shook Angelica's hand. "Valerie. Only Valerie."

Angelica's smile continued being plastered on her face whilst she tried to recall from where she had heard that name before. Unfortunately, she got the answer sooner than she wanted.

Valerie stood up. "Well, Angelica. It was nice meeting you, but I'm going to head over to the lads for a while," she excused herself and moved over to another part of the table. Angelica still smiled, happy to meet someone like Valerie. What a nice woman complimenting her like that.

Maybe she had spoken too soon.

Valerie sat down next to Jack and began caressing his coat, trying to pull it off of him with a seductive look. She talked to him about something Angelica couldn't hear. But surely it was flirtatious comments coming from her. A few "You look so good, Jack," , "Let's catch up like old times," and similar sentences still managed to reach Angelica's ears. Her smile fell in an instant and she saw red instead. That woman was stealing Jack from her!

Suddenly, she remembered from where she had heard her name. Jack had confused her with Ingrid Anderson whom she had met the first time there. Ugh, it disgusted Angelica to see that woman Valerie drooling over Jack. Jack was hers! And no one else's!

Angelica's eyes narrowed, deeply cutting in the air to Jack's direction which she stared into. Jack didn't really respond to Valerie's ways of trying to get him, but he still laughed at her jokes and talked back to her.

And then, he laid his arm on her chair's backrest, letting it rest there!

Angelica thought she was going to go insane. She could feel how her nails dug into her skin by the fist she tightened harder and harder. She grabbed a glass bottle, a secret desire to throw it across the table. She wouldn't care if it hit Jack or Valerie.

Valerie kissed Jack's shoulder and that's when the glass bottle broke in Angelica's hands. She didn't notice it, nor the blood streaming along her fingers until the exclaiming Mary had grabbed her sore hands into hers. She snatched a piece of fabric from her skirt and tied it around Angelica's hands.

"Angelica!" she burst out and ordered a man to clean the glass pieces that were shattered all over the floor below the table. Jack had also rushed up to assist Mary.

It stung in her hands when Mary poured water over the wounds. "Little girl, what happened?"

Angelica's gaze met Valerie's lost one for a brief moment. She then turned to Mary and smiled falsely. "I think it was cracked."

Jack crouched and tied another piece of fabric around her hands. "What happened?" he asked her worriedly.

Angelica let out a sound from her clenched jaw that she tried to form to a warm smile. When Jack and everybody else focused on her hands, she looked across the table to Valerie. Her eyes narrowed warningly to Valerie that still looked confused to Angelica. Once she figured what Angelica meant, she returned it equal warningly, also determined to win Jack.

With her hurt hands, Angelica fumbled up forks from her pockets and put them on the table.

"I want to go home," she said, indicating to Jack. He put his items on the table as well.

"Alright, let's head home then," he agreed and handed some items over to Gibbs. "Oi! Hand these out and sell 'em."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye."

Jack made a nod to the whole gang before he walked out of the house, his hand on Angelica's lower back. Her hands were clasped carefully together when they walked. Jack took them in his and examined them.

"What happened?" he asked concerned, for like the hundredth time.

Angelica shrugged. "I suppose the bottle was broken already. Cracked."

Jack gave her look that showed how little he believed her. "What happened, love?" he repeated.

She sighed. "That's the veracity, Jack."

Jack smirked at her but gestured for her to continue walk. He put his hand around her waist as they strolled, and it was probably the first time she didn't want to wriggle out the hold.

Although the previous vision of Valerie still played in her mind. That wench was _not_ going to do that ever again. Jack was _hers_ and not anyone else's.

Feeling the energy around Angelica, Jack stopped babbling about everything from the bright sky to how he was about to steal a clock from Fiona's house. Instead, he drifted back to the previous subject.

"Just admit it, sweetness."

It had come out of the blue. They had passed the guards, wandered along the road and finally entered her giant garden.

"Admit what?" Angelica asked, even if she could sense where that chat was going.

Jack smiled wryly to her. "Ye were jealous."

Playing dumbfounded, Angelica looked questioning to him. "Of who?"

Jack caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Do not play with me. Donna."

Angelica's eyes darkened. "Valerie!" she snapped in correction. She couldn't believe he had been with even more women! Who in the world was this Donna?!

Jack's eyes popped open. Ups, another mistake. Women and their names. Couldn't they all just be named the same so he wouldn't confuse them and get into trouble?

"Valerie or whatever her name be," Jack said. "Ye were jealous. Didn't know ye had such strength to break a bottle with ye firm grasp - _by envy_."

Angelica snorted. "Hardly! Why would I be jealous of that wench anyhow?"

Jack shrugged. "Ye tell me. Perhaps because she was next by me, what do I be knowing?"

Seeing that Jack didn't notice the error in the whole event, she wriggled out of his grip and shot him a death glare. Jack looked surprised to her. _What now…? _Wasn't he allowed to play a little with her? Just to tease and annoy her slightly?

"She's a wench and if she is ever near you again – I will hire a personal assassin myself!"

Jack was completely taken aback. Where did the air come from? He had to let out a laugh. _She had been jealous. So jealous._

"To kill her or me?" Jack asked amused. Angelica was still furious though. She saw no entertainment in the conversation.

"Would it matter?" she retorted nonchalantly.

Jack's amused smile remained on his lips as he followed her to down her window. "Ye have nothing to worry 'bout, love."

She didn't look sure.

She didn't know why she felt like this. She knew for sure that she would not be able to talk this way to her future husband. He'd own her, and she would not have a say in their marriage. Except for what to buy to the house and stuff like that. With Jack it was different. Maybe because he was in a lower title than her. Or maybe because if they'd get married instead, there would be something beyond simple vows between them. But that would never happen. She couldn't and wouldn't marry Jack. It was out of question. Then she'd be poor, to not mention the scandal. Her parents would never allow it.

She stood up on her toes and kissed Jack. Giving him a big wet kiss that took him by surprise. He had expected her to fume at him in anger, but here she was; kissing him. He smiled when she pulled back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Angelica swung her body to the ivy and began climbing upwards. She looked over her shoulder, down to Jack, her now defined lover. "To remind you of whom you belong to."

Jack gave her a playful smile from down on the ground. He looked up to her and watched her swing herself over the windowsill and disappear into her room with one last glimpse to him.

Angelica crossed her room and went into her closet. She pulled the dirty attire off of her, moved a couple of gowns aside to later push her maid's clothing in there. She pulled the gallows with dresses back to cover the attire and began searching for her nightgown. Putting up her mind for a white silky one, she chose one she had received in gift and threw it over her head.

Feeling the tiredness slowly taking more and more control of her, she walked over to her window. Her eyes travelled over the spot where Jack had been, but he had left. The wind blew inside her room and chilled her slightly. Sure, it wasn't that cold outside but enough to cool her down. Plus, the air was fresh and voluptuous to breathe.

She closed the large window and swept the curtains over the two big windows. With sloping eyes, she headed to bed and sat down on the edge. She yawned broadly and fell down across the mattress with her back down.

"Hello, love."

Immediately she was alerted and sat up. Jack was lying next to her comfortably with a content expression.

Jack was in her bed, again. What was he doing there? How had he sneaked inside without her noticing him?

"How did you get in here?" she demanded, but still felt amused. There was no accusation in her voice anymore. It was just fun Jack was such a daring person. Only gave her more excitement in this dangerous and adventurous game.

"Through the window," he said and nodded towards the window that now had curtains covering it.

Angelica smiled seductively. "And what are you doing here?" she asked and relocated herself to sit over his middle area, straddling position.

His hands found hers tender ones and fingered on them carefully. Then he placed his hands on her hips and began stroking her there. "To remind ye of whom ye belong to," he said, playing her words from before.

They had reflected grins for a moment until she leaned down and he upwards, meeting each other in a longing kiss.

Angelica on top of him, moved in a rhythm together with Jack through the night until he had to roll them over to finish them off.

He helped wrapping her in covers and waited for her to fall asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before he sunk down comfortably next to her. His hands were behind his head as he stared up to the ceiling.

He had never thought he'd lay there next to Angelica months ago. Of course he knew he'd done a move sooner or later, but he had thought it would lead him to the gallows. Never had he believed it would work.

He glanced to the sleeping and naked woman next to him. She seemed so peaceful. Deep down she was. She had just been raised in the wrong life. Usually, he'd dump the woman and head to the pub the following day to find a new one. But somehow it seemed odd for him now. He didn't want to do that. He just wanted more and more from this woman. As if he dared thinking about a possible future with her.

Ha, what a joke. He had no future with her. And he hated to admit it, but his mind had several times the past time drifted to imagine how life could be with her.

He sat up suddenly as if it hit him like a ton of bricks. She wasn't like any woman he'd met. She was different. He studied her carefully and realized the truth. He hated it and he wanted to kill himself for it, but he couldn't denial it to himself anymore. No more trying to fool his mind.

He was falling in love with her.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, little Jackie. It seems as if Cupid's arrows have hit you? Haha, joking. **

**I see in your reviews that you want Lord Christian the fifth to arrive. I promise you that soon he will, but maybe in like two-three chapters. So it's not that long time left now. That's going to be interesting... **

**And to an anonymous reviewer Laura; about that part when Angelica discovers Jack being a pirate... Well, haha. Do you think it will be pretty? I'm not so sure… But well, let's see ;) **

**What did you think of this chapter? Like it/Hate it? Be prepared for next chapter. Their relationship has kind of been just roses and drama-free. But that will change in Chapter 15! **


	15. Unbreak my heart

**A/N: Yes, I've seen the Notebook once. It's a good movie, but this story has not really been inspired by that film. 'Amor Prohibido' (Forbidden Love) and 'Como la flor' (Like the flower) are the two songs that are the inspiration to this story :) **

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter IV – Unbreak my heart**

* * *

Beginning of March month. Time had flown by and it was already spring. New green leaves began appearing on the branches of the trees. The complete garden was slowly turning green and the sun became stronger for every week. The air was still hot and the evenings were chilly.

The perfect weather for Jack and Angelica as they lately had wandered to town and back during the nights. Forks, expensive jewelry and other valuable items were tucked in their pockets when they arrived at the Johnsons or Mary's accommodation. At some points they had spent time at other friends' houses as well and they had had a blast. Angelica had become one of the gang due her sweet image to the others. She always came with excitement to hand out gifts and Jack was equally happy she wasn't a snobby lady anymore, but an open hearted woman.

The nights had been the same as well. Almost every evening had been a sleepover at Angelica's bedroom. Usually, they just stayed up during the night and stared up to the ceiling while sharing a deep conversation about everything. And in the morning before Ms Gertrude and Duck entered her chamber, Jack left to catch up to Ms Eileen in the hallway to Antonia's room. Neither of them knew about his little affair with the youngest Teach.

He also continued meeting up with Gibbs, that couldn't stop teasing his best friend about Angelica. Never in a million years had he thought love would strike Jack, even if the captain still denied it. He'd insist there were only brief stirrings he had for this Angelica, but actions revealed something else. But Gibbs wouldn't push it on him more than necessary. Jack had seemed happier lately while they waited for the Pearl, so truly that woman was no problem for Gibbs. She'd get dumped anyhow as soon as the Pearl was seized.

The time without Jack was spent at tea-parties for Angelica's part. She and Antonia attended lots of them and even Johanna's extraordinary wedding. Rich Europeans and hundreds of other wealthy guests from other parts of the world had attended in the most luxurious attires. Angelica and her family had been part of that. Again, that had been a reminder to her of what awaited her in the near future. At the same time, she had only begun to become more confused with the time. Why was she still fooling around with her servant if he was about to marry this lord? There was no escape and yet she pretended it was Jack she'd marry. Secretly she wished that last phrase was true.

The nights and dates they shared were still moments she enjoyed. Soon it'd be over. It was after all beginning of March. Perhaps in a month she'd marry this Christian the fifth...

Other things that reminded her of it were the many letters she received from him, the gifts in forms of divine gowns and the many lessons she had taken with tutors.

A dance teacher had arrived earlier that morning to teach Angelica and Antonia to dance waltz. Surely it had been a dance they had practised ever since they were young five-year olds, but now it was for real. It was also a common dance at all of the balls and weddings they had attended during their life.

"So your future husband will lead you like this," the tutor instructed. "And you will have to move this way."

Angelica followed her directions while Antonia rested on a couch, having a pause. They had practised all day and it was soon dinner.

* * *

Smell of pan-fried chicken spread in the kitchen. The smell also oozed through the open door to the outside. Gibbs who had been wandering to the Teach's mansion had hurried the last part after feeling the wonderful scent. He had walked inside the kitchen through the kitchen door and demanded to get a place with food. The chef had strictly replied 'no', but after Jack's persuasion, she'd eventually given in. A little plate for the hungry Gibbs wouldn't put her in trouble as long as nobody found out.

Sneakily, Jack had also snatched a drumstick and dug in.

"Ye be heading to the pub tonight?" Jack asked and took another large bite. Gibbs shrugged.

"Perhaps. Suppose ye won't."

Jack raised his eyebrow questioningly. "What does that mean?"

Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. I've heard the Pearl has been seized."

Jack eyes widened. "Ye don't say."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye. Another servant at my mansion read a letter from the governor that in turn has contact with Edward Teach."

Rolling his eyes, Jack didn't know if he wanted to figure out the truth. "Edward Teach is the one who captured the Pearl?"

Nodding again, Gibbs confirmed it. "Aye."

Finishing the drumstick, Jack threw it out through the kitchen door and snatched another one when the female chef didn't see. "Cannot believe this. Firstly I steal his daughter's innocence, and then I will steal back the Pearl, in the end let them all find out what pirate I am."

Gibbs chocked on his chicken once Jack had spoken. 'Stole his daughter's innocence'! Was he mad? But then he smiled knowingly to his mate. Only Jack Spa- _Captain_ Jack Sparrow would do something like that. "Only ye execute such mad things, Jack."

"That be true," Jack agreed and took another bite.

Gibbs threw the bone away only to eat on another drumstick. "So when will you break things off with this Agnes-woman?"

"_Angelica_," Jack corrected, causing Gibbs to roll his eyes. "And what makes ye believe I will break things off with her?"

Gibbs let out a laugh. "Right, mate. As if ye would bring her aboard. That's impossible. No rough pirate captain ever has the same lass around."

Jack was silent, as if it had hit his mind for the very first time.

"Forget all about becoming infamous if ye keep a woman around. But I know you Jack. Ye'd never let Agnes remain on the Pearl. Ye change women every night."

Jack was still quiet. His gaze had gotten stuck on a tree out in the garden. He tore it from it and looked at Gibbs instead, who still ate without noticing Jack's sudden silence. He deliberated and debated deeply about what Gibbs said. It was all true. If he wanted to become a pirate he'd never be able to have this fine woman clung to his neck. Maybe it was time for him to let the reality take place. She was betrothed to another man. A wealthy and powerful man overseas. While Jack was… only a peasant as far. In the future he might get a title, but it still wasn't enough for someone like Angelica. It was even a title on the other side of the law. Maybe he had to accept it. He was no good for this woman. No matter how he secretly felt strong for her. Not to mention if he took her along with him, he'd get hanged together _with_ her. If she tried escaping with him, they'd both die. To not mention what a huge risk it was having her around on the seas. Many things could happen to her. I just wasn't right. She deserved better. He cared for her.

Gibbs still hadn't noticed how deeply Jack thought. First when Jack nodded towards the door into the diningroom, Gibbs snapped out his eating session.

"Laundry," he stated in a low voice.

"Alright. I'll see ye, Jack," Gibbs responded.

Jack headed out of the room and walked out to the hallway. He wandered towards the hall but stopped tracks outside a big chamber. Inside was Angelica, dancing waltz. She moved from side to side, causing her dress to flutter in the wind she created by the movements. The tutor spoke both in English and at some points let out some words in french. She instructed Angelica how to move and directed her around.

"No, no. Do that again. Lord Christian the fifth will not be pleased by that dance step. Certainly not your future mother-in-law either. De nouveau! (Again!)"

It was as if hearing that snapped Jack out of his illusion. He was leaning at the doorway and watched Angelica do the same movements over and over again until it satisfied the teacher. She was practising for her wedding ceremony. His usual mischievous smirk was not appearing on his face. Instead, he looked somewhat down. He knew he shouldn't have gone that far. He should briefly had flirted with her or even switched house once he knew he had a thing for her. Now he'd have to see the only woman he ever cared for getting married to someone else. To leave him there in Port Royal. They had to break things off sooner or later. Perhaps sooner was the time now. Before it was going to be too hard to. Gibbs was also right. What he ever had lived for in his entire life was to make his name live forever. Angelica would put that dream on ice. At the same time as what she had lived for her entire life was Jack going to put on ice. They were simply just not meant to be. Maybe in a different world. If he would have been a proper man and she not occupied by wealthy people and their ways wouldn't have been stopped by stereotypes and other rules.

His gaze which had drifted to the floor, went up again to see Angelica's body dance smoothly around. Aye, he'd have to break this. He was the one who created it, so he'd have to be the one destroying it.

* * *

Already at dinner, Angelica sensed something was wrong with Jack. When he served them, he wouldn't respond to the flirty and playful glances she shot him. He'd avoid them and look away, or give her a forced smile. Seeing it as an odd thing, she had a quirked eyebrow the last time he disappeared through the doors into the kitchen. Beatrice caught her questioning look.

"What's wrong mi'ja?" she asked her daughter that sat in front of her.

Edward Jr. and Antonia looked at their little sister.

"Nothing, mamá."

Antonia rolled her eyes. "I also admit we caught your expression."

Edward Jr. agreed. "Indeed, little sister. Is the food perhaps not good enough? Of course we will fire the chef if that's the case."

Angelica was fast to shake her head. "No, that's not it."

Jack had been acting oddly. She knew something was wrong. Once she snapped out of it, she noticed that the three Teaches still stared at her. Well, she wasn't bad at making up reasonable motives anymore.

"I confess something _was_ bothering me," she announced. "How can anyone not be nervous about the waltz."

Antonia placed her hand on her sister's arm understandingly. "Everything will turn out in the best way possible."

Trying to comfort her poor daughter, Beatrice agreed. "That's true mi'ja. Antonia is right."

Edward Jr. only nodded. He'd never understand woman's talk. Why would they worry so deeply about the most pointless things such as a dance? The men didn't care about dances or what they could offer in the house. All they cared about was how attractive they looked and if they had a huge amount of sons getting born in the family. He still smiled though. His little Angelica had always had a certain place in his heart. He'd always been protective of her and always wanted the best for her. She was just an innocent little girl, still. Sure, she had grown into a very fine young woman but she was going to be his little girl forever. Just how their father Edward saw her.

"I'm sure, Angelica everything will turn out fine. I can assure you that this Lord Christian V won't judge you on the demand of dances."

Antonia laughed. "What are you referring to brother?"

Beatrice gave him a look to shut his mouth and not say something that could lead to even more insecurities to Angelica. When he saw her glare, he immediately closed his mouth and shrugged.

Angelica stood up and smiled slightly. "Well, dinner was exquisite. I feel like I have a headache though and need to rest," she made up, only desire to leave and find Jack.

Beatrice nodded understandingly yet with a worrying expression. "Is everything alright mi'ja?"

Angelica nodded. "I've probably slept too little."

Edward Jr. choked on a laughter. "There isn't anyone having such beauty sleep as you," he joked.

Not being in the mood of getting played with, she threw a piece of bread at him, aiming at his head which she hit. Beatrice gasped and demanded Angelica to come back, all the while Edward Jr. laughed. Angelica though did not even look over her shoulder.

She hurried down the hallway before her mother would get the idea to pursue her and hold a lesson for her about behaving. She needed to find Jack.

She stopped tracks once she saw him in the piano room, dusting the shelves.

"Jack…?" she asked and entered it after taking a look down the hallway; to make sure nobody saw her.

"That be me name," Jack responded without stopping dusting. Angelica closed the doors behind her and approached him. She stopped though a bit away from him.

"I did not imagine you ignoring me totally during dinner, did I?" she demanded carefully.

Angelica's eyebrows raised and she leaned against the shelf over the fireplace. Jack glanced to her. In an instant, he went from dusting that shelf to clean the windowsill further away.

"Well…," Angelica began. He could at least try to denial the accusation instead of avoiding it. It only revealed that he had. But why?

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Obviously-," she began but was cut off.

Edward Jr. burst into the room and looked at the two. Angelica jumped by surprise whilst Jack whirled around to see who had joined them.

"And what's going on here?" he demanded.

Playing it all calmly, Angelica answered unbothered. "Ordering him to cut another flower for me."

Of course that reply was a good one to give Edward Jr. He bought it without hesitation.

"Oh," Edward Jr. mumbled. Then he became serious. "You are very well aware Angelica that you cannot attend a room with only manly supervision. Unless rumours getting started are your intention," he said the last part a bit sarcastically. None wanted rumours getting spread about oneself.

He gestured for her to go out of the room. "Let Jason-,"

"Jack," she corrected before Jack managed to. He looked at her surprised and couldn't help himself but to smile at her.

"Jack," Edward Jr. corrected and made a nod to Jack in excuse. "…finish his work and get you this white rose later."

Not letting Angelica stay, she wandered out without turning once to Jack. That would only awaken suspicion that something was going on between them. She couldn't give him a second glance when anyone was around.

Angelica followed her brother out of the room. "Actually, I was looking for you," he confessed.

"You were?"

"Yes. Have you ever heard of Leona de Bandera and Sarah LeVonne?"

Angelica wore a frown and nodded. "Yes I have."

Edward Jr. smiled. He knew his little sisters would know much about the women he had in mind for marriage. Finally their gossiping came to use!

"My quest is if you and Antonia can decide which woman I shall court."

* * *

After much debating which of them were the finer lady, the two sister had decided Leona de Bandera. Much more scandalous rumours had circulated around Sarah so their decision had eventually fallen upon Leona. Plus, she was a beauty. Naturally they wanted to have beautiful nieces and nephews.

Taking a bath was nice to finish the day with. Drying her wet hair with a towel, Angelica entered her bedroom and changed into her nightgown. A few candles lit up the room. The curtains were pulled over the window to not let the morning light bother her sleep at morning. She loved sleeping till noon.

She gazed over the empty vase. She had just thrown the withered one out.

As on cue, she heard how someone stepped inside her room. She glanced in the mirror nearby and saw Jack standing at the doorway with a whole bouquet of white roses. In an instant, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why would he come with so many? He knew she preferred to only have a single one in the vase. One at time.

She whirled around with a brush in her hands and continued combing her hair.

"Buenos días," Jack said in the most English accent possible. It caused Angelica to smile at him. She put the comb aside.

"Buenas noches," she corrected. "It's night," she nodded towards the windows to indicate the pitch dark sky.

"Oh...," Jack handed her the flowers, letting her put them in the vase whilst he remained on his sport. "Me español is getting better," he said proudly, still pronouncing 'español' in the most English accent.

Angelica let out a laugh and turned around to him. "True."

That's when she noticed his facial expression. It wasn't like it usually was. Plus what she noticed more; Jack wasn't trying to annoy her like he always did. Always, he'd do everything from hiding her gowns just to contently watch her curse in the closet from bed - to when he kissed her in the same room as her family members, friends and staff, as soon as their backs faced them.

But now of all sudden, he seemed so down and serious. "Is something wrong?"

Jack took a breath, knowing he had to do this. If he wanted the best for her, they should not continue this lifestyle. He needed to leave her before it was too late.

Just as he opened his mouth to try to give this infernal speech, Angelica crashed her lips against his. Her hands snuck around to the back of his head. He tried to break free for a brief moment, but found it impossible. She was all over him, touching him.

Soon, he couldn't hold back anymore and grabbed her to lift her up, press her against the wall and deepen the kiss.

At last, they had to pull back for air. They stared closely into each others' eyes, directly penetrating the other's soul. Angelica moved her chin up again to kiss him, when Jack avoided it. She frowned confused. She had thought he'd had a bad day and needed some comfort from her, helping him escape whatever problem bothered him. But this seemed to be on a more personal level for her.

"Put me down," she half ordered/demanded.

Jack put her down and backed away from her. Had he angered her? Now was not the time to awaken her furious Latina side. He needed to work this as smoothly as possible.

She looked slightly worried at him. "Why are you so strange?"

Jack sighed. "We need to stop this."

Angelica's eyebrow quirked. "This what?"

Jack knew she was aware of exactly what he was referring to, just seemed to want to drag it all out and change his opinion. Maybe she was just trying to be oblivious to the truth by pretending to be. "This love-love thing that be happening between us."

Angelica looked enraged. "No. It does not have to end!"

"It's for the best."

"What are you talking about?!"

Seeing how she began pacing, Jack grabbed her arms to hold her still. "You're getting married to Lord Christian the fifth and I be leaving eventually anyhow," he explained calmly.

Angelica wriggled aggressively out of his hold. "No I am not! I can escape and run away with you," she nodded as if it was more convincingly. "I promise, I can escape! Be a housewife to a sailor… I can handle that."

Jack shook his head. "No, Angelica. You're getting married to this Lord. You'd humiliate yourself and create a scandal if ye were seen with me. To not mention you afterwards getting hanged alongside me."

Angelica shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening. "No, Jack. We will manage this."

"No, Angelica we won't," Jack told her firmly, seeing how her eyes became watery. She was very upset to tell the least.

For a brief moment, a hesitative idea passed his mind. Maybe he shouldn't break things off. But then again as he examined her, he knew she'd have such a better lifestyle together with a wealthy and honourable man. Jack would get them both killed sometime and before that any pirate could kidnap her and only Tia Dalma knows what would happen to Angelica. She was way too precious to waste. A fine lady like her should stay in a glamorous mansion and live an equal glamorous and happy life. A life Jack could not offer her. Then also, the Pearl showed up in his mind. He wouldn't give the life on the Pearl up. He loved the Pearl. But then again… Angelica… But there was no Angelica. If he "stole" her - people would tear the world apart to find them and kill them.

"Angelica I came here to tell you whatever happened between us has come to an end."

Angelica wiped the tear away until that single one managed to escape her eye lobe. "I cannot believe this is happening," she said in frustration, still stubborn to change his mind. "Didn't this mean anything to you? Don't I matter to you?!"

Jack sighed and grabbed her wrist again after realizing she was slowly breaking down. "'Course ye do, love. That's _why_ I do this."

She looked up to him from below her now wet eyelashes.

"I don't want to see ye at the gallows. Ye knew this had to end sometime already from the beginning."

Angelica got harshly out of his hold again. "And so did you!" she burst out. "You knew all along that we wouldn't be together forever and yet you forced this upon on!"

Jack didn't know what to say except for giving a lame apology. "And I don't regret that."

She was quiet as she let him go on.

"Because then I wouldn't have experienced this," he indicated to their now collapsed relationship.

Being very upset, Angelica pushed him backwards. "You bastardo! !Te odio! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Eres malo!"

Jack held his hands in front of him in an attempt of preventing her shoving him. But he quite let her take out all the anger and frustration on him.

"It's for everyone's sake. You've said it yourself; I be only a peasant that can't support you enough. And you're betrothed to another man."

Angelica grabbed his shirt and pressed him closer to her. "You know I don't think that at all! You're perfect for me, Jack," she let out in a low voice that cracked by the lump in her throat. "You're it for me."

Jack put his hands on her waist. "Right back at ye, love. But this will probably lead us to a cemetery."

He put her aside and walked towards the door. Seeing the love of her life leaving, Angelica hurried to the door and pressed her back against it. Her eyes met Jack's. He stopped tracks and paused.

"Move, Angelica."

She didn't even move a centimetre. Not even flinched.

"Don't make this harder than it already be, aye?"

Angelica shook her head. "I can go with you out on the seas, if that's what you want. Or we can run away to another country."

"Your father will send out patrols, hundreds of them until they find us."

Jack approached her, or more frankly – the door. Only problem was that Angelica was blocking it with her body. She looked intently and hopefully up to him. At the same time, she knew deep down that he was right. This moment had been predicable. Eventually it would have come, but time had flown by and it had reached them sooner than wanted.

"I'm sorry Angelica. But you need to step aside. You need to remain as a pure woman to your future husband."

"No," she defended stubbornly. "No!"

"Move, Angelica."

"No."

"Do you want me to carry you aside?"

She still didn't flinch. Instead, her tears weren't able to control anymore. They were streaming down her cheeks.

"We can't continue this, Angelica," he said decidedly.

"But why? _I love you_," she let out with the same cracked voice. She had never said that to anyone in her entire life. Never even thought it to someone and meant it. But this was for real. She loved Jack, and he was leaving her. The only person she ever loved was leaving her. The lump in her throat burned by how much pain it caused in her throat. She tried to not break down.

Jack was voiceless for a moment. He just stared into her sad eyes while she looked directly back into his apologizing ones. He was so lost at the moment that without knowing what he did, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before gently shoving the struggling Angelica aside.

"That's why," he said and left.

* * *

**A/N: Weeeell... any opinion? :) **


	16. Missing you

**A/N: Thank you again tremendously for the reviews!**

**I apologize for the late updating but after I had edited this chapter, the site crashed and it wasn't saved, so I had to re-write _everything_... **

**I know, I don't want them splitting up as well… but I DO want drama ;) A couple of chapters left till the final end! **

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter XVI – Missing you **

* * *

When Angelica awoke by the sunlight the following day, she found herself in an extremely uncomfortable position. She was sitting on the floor, a broad carpet that covered most of the floor in her bedroom. Leaning against the bed with parts of her stomach and front, her head was resting on top of the mattress buried in her arms. A headache pained her head. It was probably from all the crying through the night.

She sobbed and moved her hand to her face in an attempt of wiping the tears. But her cheeks and the area below her eyes were dried and felt strange. Also from the amount of crying.

All she wanted to do was to just sink into bed and die if Jack had meant what he said last night. Surely, she had the knowledge he hadn't done that by impulse. She knew his intention yesterday had been to break things off. She wasn't just ready yet. Perhaps he was, but she was absolutely not.

Deciding to not let Ms Gertrude and Duck find her depressed figure on the floor, she weakly stood up. Dizziness struck her mind and of all sudden her vision became blurred. She lay down on the bed for a while to regain balance before she stood up again and got dressed.

A gut in her stomach told her right from the beginning of that morning that it would not be a good day.

* * *

Jack was walking down to Tyré's house. He had a letter in his hand. Of course he had opened it to read what it said. Apparently, Tyré had sent the Teaches an invitation for a ball and was now receiving the respond; that they would attend.

The sun truly heated his back and neck as he wandered. The days became hotter and hotter for every week.

The mansion seemed to be the exact size as Angelica's. No surprise since every house in the territory had that size. It was in beige stones and had somewhat a Moroccan and Persian-palace style to it. At least how Jack recalled the castles there.

Staff was working heavily in the garden. Jack had met them before. He knew everyone around, but he had never been good with names.

"Jack. What are you doing here?" a man asked. He carried a hedgecutter in his hand, making a pause with the gardening await Jack approach him.

Jack fumbled up an envelope. "The respond from the Teaches," he said.

The man nodded. "Alright. I will personally give it to Miss Tyré," he promised.

They made a nod as Jack headed back to the mansion. He had taken overly long time to do that task. Simply because of dismissing the idea of meeting Angelica. He managed as far as the hallway downstairs before he saw her figure walking at the other end. She had just walked down the wide stair. Once she saw him, she hurried the pace but didn't succeed reaching him before Jack slipped inside a room. A room where he knew Beatrice was in at the moment.

She looked up and gave Jack a smile. Then she turned her gaze down again the letters she was writing. Next time she looked up was only a couple of seconds later when Angelica stormed inside the room. First her eyes met Jack's, then Beatrice's and then Jack's again.

"Good morning, mi'ja," Beatrice greeted her. "You are up already I see."

Angelica made a slight nod in reflex. She looked to Jack, as if her expression asked him questions. A little too long perhaps, since Beatrice frowned.

Jack, knowing to act properly once other ones were around, turned his gaze to a painting nearby. He grabbed a cloth and began dusting shelves.

"Angelica, is something bothering you?" Beatrice asked.

Angelica's attention snapped back to her mother. "Huh…?" she had totally missed what her mother said. That idiot of a man, yet the one she longed for the most at the moment, had chosen that room for a reason – her mother's presence! Oh, she just wanted to drag him out of there and into an empty one. Have a talk with him and convince him he made a mistake yesterday. That they should continue, or that he could work for her in London. She wasn't scared of the consequences. But that wasn't fair to Jack. He wouldn't be happy to work for her the rest of his life. If there was anything she had learnt about him, it was that he loved the sea more than anything. Better to try to be happy than never risk it and live with that quest for the rest of her life. She loved him. And would not lose him. She always won. Every game. Certainly those she wanted to win. This one she particularly wanted to win.

Although the fact that her mother was present killed that. She was examining Angelica intently. "What is on your mind. Lately you have been so different."

"No, I haven't," Angelica denied.

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "Well, do you want anything? I have letters to respond to," she gestured to the paperwork on the table.

"No, I don't want anything."

Beatrice put the paperwork aside for studied her daughter suspiciously. "Then why did you come inside?"

Oh no, dangerous topic of talk. That chat was heading straight into a trap. "I'm hungry," she said and quickly turned on her heels. She stayed though leaning against a wall in the hallway to wait for Jack.

* * *

Once Jack believed it was safe, he headed outside after an order from Beatrice to set the table. She was having guests over for supper. What a surprise.

He was wrong though. The hallway was not safe at all. Before he had taken a step outside, he saw Angelica standing there with her eyes upon him. He felt an urge to turn back into the room, but realized it would awake suspect to Beatrice.

Instead, Jack hurried the other direction. He could take a little longer route to the kitchen. No problem. Except for when he did the next turn around a corner, Angelica had taken a shortcut through a room and ended up in front of him.

"Talk to me," she demanded.

Jack sighed. "About what?"

"You know exactly _what_."

Jack took a discreet deep breath. "This had to end sometime, and that sometime be now."

She began getting watery eyes again. "But Jack," she let out in a whisper.

Jack shook his head. "No."

She walked slowly closer to him. Seduction had worked well when they disagreed about something. Well, that had been when they were a so-called 'couple'.

"Please…"

Jack who noticed she was standing way too close to him, put his hands on her upper arms, grasped them and shoved her slightly a bit back. "In the end you will thank me."

Angelica shook her head and started feeling how her cheeks became wet again. She had believed he'd give in and they'd be back again. It didn't seem like that would happen at all now.

"Why did you do this?!" she snapped. "You seduced me and you used me, being this womanizer! I was no worthy, wasn't I?"

She didn't leave any room for Jack to respond before she went on. "I was just one of those many women you've been with. Probably a simple bet between you and a friend of getting a woman like me brought to bed. And you fooled me!"

"You know that is not the truth," Jack spoke calmly. Perhaps her being angry was better than having her sad and cry.

"How would I know?" she let out. "You just couldn't wait to do all those things with me and then break it off."

It was for the best Jack did that. Not because he wanted to act like a total idiot and jerk. All he wanted was for Angelica's best. He couldn't wait until the Pearl would come. Then he'd leave and forget all about this life. He'd return to the piracy together with Gibbs. They'd finally accomplish what they always wanted. Infamous names!

And Angelica would be happy with that Lord in England. She'd have lots of children and tea-parties with her friends. Obviously attending many balls together and she'd live her life to the fullest. Exactly like Jack, except both in different ways. But most importantly, she wouldn't at least be buried below the ground's surface in a chest. She'd be alive. Otherwise, Jack might have taken the opportunity of bringing her along.

After inhaling calmly, Jack looked down to his beauty. "Angelica," he began calmly. She was standing in front of him, tears once again streaming down her cheeks.

"Stop it," she replied firmly, voice cracking. She was also fuming at him. "You started this!" It was Jack who had created this. He had led her right into this love-trap and then decided to break things off with her.

It was quiet for a moment as she looked up into Jack's aplogizing eyes.

"From now on, you will only speak to me if it's an order you'll give me."

How she ever only speak to Jack as if he was a simple servant? To only open her mouth to him to give him an order? She wanted to have those walks with him again downtown, those nights in her bedroom but most of all – that man around her to make her happy.

"If you try to continue, love," Jack began, knowing he had to do that. She wouldn't give up on him unless he blackmailed her to. "I will quit this job and never return."

She sobbed and let him walk away that time without trying to stop him. Maybe he was right after all… She had been a simple and used wench. She probably meant nothing for him. A servant getting it with a lady like her was quite something to brag about. And what a fool she was to not have figured it out sooner. But what made her angrier than anything, was that she had fallen for him. No one could feel like such an idiot as she felt.

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Lunches, dinners, appointments had occurred with Jack being present. No chats had been exchanged though between the two of them. Angelica had tried to open her mouth and utter a few words to him, but he had given her a stern look to remind her. A few times the first days, Angelica had tried to speak to him anyhow. She had begun a couple of conversations, but they had always gotten interrupted. And if not, Jack would leave after saying a goodbye. Eventually, she realized he was fully serious with the situation of them not being together anymore. Somehow, she even accepted it. It was hard, but she knew it was probably destiny. She was destined to marry a lord and Jack was supposed to live his life as a sailor and see the world. Not that she could see what was so funny with that. A captain sounded funnier to be than a simple sailor. Wouldn't it be more adventurous to decide where to head oneself? Even later on, she grew angrier with this idiot.

Firstly, he irritated her more than anybody. Secondly, he went after her, eventually causing her to fall in love with him. Even if he knew he'd have to break it off with her. Thirdly, actually breaking things off with her! Who was that man?! What did he want? Was she also going to be overlined on the check-list, containing all of his women from his past? Yes, she'd be one of them. Obviously she had only been a fling for Jack. Maybe she never even was in love with him? Perhaps he was only a brief fling for her as well?

But everytime he was around, she still had hard to not just follow the urge of jumping up to his embrace and be happy again. Knowing her duty, she remained on her posture in the livingroom and turned her gaze from Jack, moved it back to her friends.

"So the ball tomorrow, I suppose there will be four hundred people attending," Tyré informed her closest friends.

Some of them began asking questions about potential attires and discussing what to wear. Angelica tried to stay and seem into the chat. At the same time, she just found it hard to not glance to Jack that was walking around them, serving them. She felt anger inside her. Why had her mother ordered him to serve them? She preferred Duck way more now.

Well, to not hide the truth as well. She was quite relaxed having him around due the fact she knew then he couldn't be anywhere else doing other things with women. She had him there and she could decide when and where he should go, even if she rarely spoke to him anymore. He had made it clear that wasn't good for them, so why not letting him know what he had put as a rule himself?

Of course it also made her tense a bit. Or majorly. She had hated that she had felt something towards him. Then she had accepted it and they were in it together. But lately, she had returned to hating the fact that she couldn't get over this man. After all, he had been right when they broke up. They came from two different worlds.

It still disturbed her to have him around. She gave him a cold look and spoke up, causing the rest of the girls to pause and listen to Angelica. "Jack, there is gardening to execute outside. Send Duck to serve us instead," she told him and again moved coldly back to the chat. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Jack's narrowed eyes, but ignored the stare by sipping on her tea.

"As you wish miss," he responded with irritation behind his words. None of the others caught his respond, but Angelica did. Once he had turned on his heels and headed out through the room, Angelica watched him with a smirk as he left.

"Are there going to be men there?" Johanna asked with a wide smile. Her sister Suzette nudged her.

"Johanna, you are married!" she laughed. "No more flirting with other men."

Tyré laughed as well. "There will be a great amount of men. I admit lots of them attract your eye, even if anyone wants to denial it."

Antonia giggled. "Please introduce me to one. My future husband arrives soon and I need to live adventurously before."

Maria laughed. "Oh yes, please present me to someone too. I want to dance with a long and strong man."

"A long and strong man," Lydia commented teasingly.

"Could you blame me?! I haven't even met my future husband! Less knowledge of how he looks like."

Angelica let out a laugh. "To secure these women's reputation, please let there be ugly men attending," she joked causing her friends to burst out in laughter. Many times, their friends had left parties with an awful reputation. That's when the young women had been sent away to marry men across the world in hope the rumour about them would die. That little gang that was sitting in the Teaches' livingroom was the only girls that were left.

"I cannot stand losing more friends to Asia," Angelica added, irony in her voice.

Tyré wiped tears away from her eye lobes with a white tissue. "I cannot promise that," she smiled. "Some men have quite a rumour of being womanizers," she said and smiled to Angelica. "Handsome men!"

* * *

A day later Angelica was reflecting herself in the mirror. She was in her room and examined the dress she wore. A dark red gown with ruffles down the long and wide skirt. Big enough for her to have to partly hold it up once she walked in stairs. Matching to the dress, she had a fan in the same colour.

The hair was falling in curls down her shoulder with two stands of hair being pinned to the back of her head.

"Knock, knock," Antonia said from the doorway. She wore a black dress with a folded fan in her hand. Her arms were crossed but her expression looked smug.

"Hello," Angelica glanced to her.

Antonia inhaled and closed the door. She moved into the room and placed herself a bit further behind Angelica.

"Why are you acting so differently nowadays?"

Angelica glanced down in the mirror to where Antonia was. She whirled around with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Antonia tilted her head slightly. "Don't try to fool me, Angelica. You have been down for weeks now. As if someone died or something."

Angelica forced a fake smile to appear. "No… that's not true. I've just truly realized that I am marrying someone soon."

Antonia shook her head. "That smile," she didn't buy that fake-smile. "And don't blame that again," she commented. "Before you were excited to this marriage and now of all sudden… You've changed lately, drastically."

Shrugging, Angelica didn't know if she should agree or not. She just didn't want Antonia to find out the veracity. "It's time to go right," she spoke, firm to change topic. Antonia noticed it and raised her eyebrows. She knew her little sister was hiding something, but not what. Deciding to not go any further with the interrogation she nodded.

"Yes, it's time to leave," she said. "And since Ms Gertrude is ill, Ms Eileen and Jack will join us."

Angelica paused and tensed. "Huh…?"

Antonia nodded again and passed her in the hallway. "Mother told me that moments ago."

Oh, no! Jack couldn't join them. Everything just made it so much harder when he was around. How was she ever going to move on as long as he was around her? Then again, she'd leave to England and he'd eventually quit to retreat to the seas.

When she walked down the stairs, Beatrice was already finished. She discussed something with the apparent ill Ms Gertrude. She did seem sick though to tell by the pale face she had. She even coughed and sniffled, blew her nose into a handkerchief. Edward Jr. was writing something in a notebook. Ms Eileen stood beside Duck, Jack also on the same line. Hands were clasped behind them as they awaited the two young daughters. Angelica saw Jack examining her, and in an instant all of her grudges to him disappeared. She felt an urge to run down the last steps and crash into him. Letting him lift her up and kiss her, but that wouldn't happen ever again.

Their eye contact hung for a while before she had to break it. "So, are we leaving?" she asked her mother to end her chat with Ms Gertrude.

The distance wasn't far from Tyré's house. But like any finer people, they went there with horses and cart. A bigger cart since they were more than they used to be when they got transported. Angelica sat beside Antonia, her mother and brother opposite her. Ms Eileen was sitting on her other side a bit further away with Jack in front of her, also a bit away from Beatrice.

Jack could feel Angelica's gaze hanging on him. Not that he felt uncomfortable having her examine him, but he felt quite uneasy. He had believed once he broke up with her, his feelings would disappear. That as soon as he no longer shared bed with her, he would stop care like for the rest of the women he'd been with. But that wasn't happening at all. Instead, he could only feel how the longing craving grew for every day that passed. It was almost unbearable and there he was, sitting in the same cart as her. It was almost as if someone could cut the air by the tension between them.

As expected, Tyré's house was decorated with white fabrics hanging loosely over the walls and over the wide garden. Butlers served glasses of champagne and other well mixed drinks. Well dressed men and women mingled around with a glass in their hands, all wearing happy faces. While their servants and maids that had joined them stood at the end of the garden to not bother them.

Jack and Ms Eileen were told by Beatrice to move over there as soon as they got out of the cart. Angelica threw a look over her shoulder just in time to catch Jack's looking at her. Not giving him a playful nor angry look like she previously would have done, she turned nonchalantly back to head inside the mansion as if he was air. Antonia had already found Suzette and decided to talk to her about gossip she had received in a letter from France.

The entrance was a wide hallway that went through the entire house. The ceiling was high and the floor was of marble. Statues engraved in the marble walls in where at some points stairs were. Columns were also built outside the doorways into lounge rooms. For the moment, it was filled with mingling people.

"Lydia," Angelica gave Lydia three kisses as they met.

"Angelica," Lydia greeted back. Angelica greeted Tyré as well.

"You never cease to amaze with attires," Tyré complimented Angelica that smiled in response.

"And you never cease to amaze me with your extraordinary balls," she indicated to the many people in the mansion. That caused the already smiling Tyré to grin wider.

"Yes it is many here, isn't it?"

Lydia nodded. "Indeed. I wonder what will happen tonight. There is always a scandalous thing that occurs at your parties, Tyré."

Tyré laughed and shook her head. She waved at a butler to approach them.

"I suppose that's why people speak about these balls all the way to Asia, Europe and all over New England," Angelica stated. Lydia agreed and sipped on her champagne.

Tyré gestured to Angelica for her butler. "Give Angelica a glass of champagne."

The butler bowed and handed her a glass of the alcohol liquid. Angelica smiled and made a nod to him as she accepted it. Feeling the lack of oxygen in the heated hallway, she pulled out her fan and began waving it below her mouth.

"It's certainly warm in here."

"I suppose it is because of the amount of people crowding in here," Lydia said.

Tyré nodded and sighed. "I have been close to faint three times already by the heat. And it's not from my King," she joked.

Lydia stifled the laughter. She opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by men standing too close to them.

"Tyré!" one of them exclaimed, immediately gaining the three ladies attention.

"David!" Tyré burst out and smiled widely to the handsome man. He had blond hair and blue eyes, well built and tall. In other words, any of the ladies' dream husband. In addition, he had a great rumour circling around him that he was humble, gentle and good at fencing. He owned many companies in New England but lived in Port Royal.

He kissed her hand and then moved on to Lydia and Angelica.

The other three men presented themselves as Michael, George and Merlin. Michael who in fact was commander Wrighton, a dazzling man from Port Royal. He worked for the Navy, thus for her father. Therefore he had always been flirty with Angelica. Her father had always wanted her to marry him instead of this lord in England.

George was a noble man, only three steps from the English crown. He had been promise a princess of Spain once he was born, so obviously he'd marry one in the future. Plus, he was Lydia's cousin. Merlin on the other hand was just good at babbling and therefore had managed to become a respected merchant. He also worked for her father. But instead of putting his charms in Angelica's way, he often tried to make a move on Antonia. It was quite obvious all over Port Royal that Merlin had a crush on Antonia. She barely gave him a second glance though.

David, Michael, George and Merlin were all friends of the girls. They had all grown up together in Port Royal in privileged families so therefore their mothers had shared many tea-parties through the years.

Michael snapped with his fingers and immediately a butler approached them to serve the men champagne. He placed himself next to Angelica and put his arm over her shoulder to hug her closer to him. "It's been a while since last time I saw you," he acknowledged.

"It has," Angelica confirmed.

Tyré excused herself and left the group after seeing more guests arrive. Lydia though stayed. She stood beside George.

"How is Aunt Vivienne in Rome?" she asked.

Michael was babbling about some nonsense that didn't capture Angelica's attention. Eventually, he noticed it and shut, deciding to also join Lydia's chat that Angelica apparently was listening to.

"As far as I know, she enjoys her time there. She and father will be back in three months."

Angelica lowered the glass she sipped on. "Your mother is in Italy?"

George nodded. "Yes, she is. Father is after all born in Italy so we have family there."

Lydia nudged him. "I wish I had family around the world that I could visit. All of my relatives either live around here in the Caribbean or are dead. There are some at least on the east coat of New England, fortunately," she said before turning to Angelica. "But you have family in Spain, haven't you?"

"Yes I have. Both in Madrid and Cádiz."

George looked interestingly at her. "You don't say. I'm going to marry a Spanish princess as soon as one is born. I'd love to have some friends visiting me there. Then you two ladies can come and pay a visit. What do you say?"

Lydia smiled widely. "It sounds lovely."

Angelica agreed as well. "I look forward to it."

Michael that had been quiet for the latest moments, nodded also in agreement. "And I will arrive with my wife Angelica," he revealed and once again hugged Angelica a bit to his side. George and Lydia let out a laugh by his endless joking. Would he ever stop flirting with Angelica?

Angelica though did neither return his charms nor avoid them. "We'll see about that. Firstly I believe you have to ask my future husband for permission."

* * *

Jack was standing outside in a group of other servants coming from all the guests' mansions. He stood next to Gibbs as they partly threw glances to the garden if any of their heads would shout for them. Luckily, neither of them had been bothered yet.

"Nice feast I must say," Gibbs stated.

"Aye. Although the ones on me Pearl are just as fine," Jack said, firm to protect his Pearl and what happens aboard.

Gibbs chuckled. "Agreed."

That's when Jack saw Angelica walk outside to the garden. She waved with her fan in attempts to facilitate the breathing. Jack considered walking over to her but put the thought aside once he noticed the man standing by her side. _Who was that?_

As on cue, Gibbs decided to bring up the subject. "How's it going with Agnes?"

Jack mumbled something unclear for an answer. He knew Angelica was talking with other men. Sure, that didn't really bother him. She only had her eyes on Jack anyhow, so why would it bother him?

Figuring out there wasn't anything to get upset over, Jack whirled around back to Gibbs.

"Why does it take so bloody long to bring the Pearl here?" he muttered.

Gibbs shrugged. "Perhaps Barbossa makes resistance."

When Jack looked wonderingly at Gibbs, he expanded. "Ye cannot denial he's a master at creating mutinies."

That still irritated Jack. "An infernal ability he carries."

He threw a glance over his shoulder in Angelica's direction. He turned back to Gibbs before his mind had comprehended what he saw, causing him to swirl back and watch Angelica intently.

She was fixing something on that man's coat, brushing it with that flirtatious smile. She was smiling to him as she said something. What she said couldn't Jack hear, but he could see by her lips' movement that she spoke slowly. His eyes peered once he saw that man leaning a bit down as he whispered something to Angelica that made her giggle. It was obvious he flirted with her! And Angelica didn't calm Jack at all when she carried that alluring look, apparently flirting back to him.

Jack's eyes peered even more.

Gibbs looked knowingly at his friend before he shook his head. He had also seen how the woman that always had Jack's fullest attention; was all touchy with that rich man. She laughed out loud as if that man just had told her the funniest thing in the world. She put her hand on his arm as she tried to calm down, giving Jack the exact opposite sensation.

In the middle of everything, she glanced through the many people across the garden and met Jack's gaze. She held it for a moment before she turned back to Michael with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Not much happened in this chapter. But in the next one I think it's time to introduce a certain someone... **

**Do have any opinions or thoughts? :) **


	17. Close to me

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! allthethingsimnot ; I know, I wasn't expecting it at all! And thank you for the compliment! :D**

**I'm very surprised and happy you all guys are so supportive. It makes me so glad that you take your time and give me some feedback! **

* * *

**Como la flor**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter XVII – Close to me **

* * *

The look on Jack's face revealed it all, and Angelica loved it. Her smirk became crueller when she looked to Michael. He had been flirting with her openly, but with class, for everyone to see in the garden. Apparently, the occasion had hit Jack's eye as well. That was a bonus of having a charming friend such as Michael. He held her hand in his as he lifted it and kissed it. There was no denial she was flattered by the motion, but she kind of acted with that overly wide smile. Michael had never held her interest.

"Good evening!"

It was Tyré's voice. She was standing on a higher table-land and pointed to white high marquees that were placed in a square-formed figure. "Dinner is ready!" she spoke in a loud voice once everyone had silenced.

Michael's hand kept Angelica's in his as the other one sneaked to her lower back, guiding her to their seats. Of course he seated Angelica next to him, joined by Tyré, Lydia, Johanna, Merlin, George and David. When everyone was seated, servants came up behind them and put a plate in front of them. Grilled quail with mashed turnips, together with a glass of red wine. A meal Angelica approved of.

Lydia was sitting diagonally in front of Angelica, waving with her fan. "I cannot eat this," she complained.

Tyré looked slightly hurt. "Why not? I promise you it is exquisite."

Sensing the disappointment in Tyré's voice, Lydia was fast to explain why. "I'm trying to lose weight for my wedding."

"Ah," Tyré nodded. That was reasonable. "I understand. Perhaps you can wait for the main course then."

Lydia nodded. It gave Angelica knew thoughts. Maybe she should stop eating as well. What if Lord Christian V wouldn't like her body figure? She swallowed as she examined the food below her. It truly did look very tasty, causing her mouth to water by the sight. As if Michael had read her mind, he opened his mouth to boost her confidence.

"I see absolutely no reasons to not eat for your part, Angelica," he told her seriously. Then his eyes travelled to Lydia. "And for you, I am sure whatever husband you'll have – he will enjoy a woman with a good appetite!"

Lydia laughed. "Thank you," she said with a smile. She waited for him to begin to talk with George that sat next to him before she turned to Angelica. "Such a lie," she said in a low but accurate voice. Angelica nodded. That was probably right.

The topics that circulated between the many toasts that were held by Tyré, were everything from juicy gossip to advices when it came to clothing, how to treat staff, marriages and food. At some points, Angelica had glanced between Lydia and Merlin that was sitting diagonally on her left side to catch a glimpse of Jack. He was standing next to Gibbs. They were talking a little bit about everything. She had glanced to him several times, sometimes catching each other look at the other one. It was first the last part of the endless dinner that she noticed he and Gibbs weren't among the guests' staff.

Like the traditional routine, it was time for dancing afterwards. Angelica walked beside her girlfriends, all of them holding their skirt up a bit to not trip on the long trail. They walked through the big doors that led inside the giant mansion, strolling towards the ballroom. The ceiling was high and made of marble. Golden chandeliers hung down from it with lit candles in it. The chamber was quickly filled with the many guests. Couples that were married walked out on the dance floor and began moving to the music. Musicians in an orchestra were playing on a plateau in the room. Soft classis music vibrated in the air. Young men that dared asking women to dance also soon joined on the dance floor. Rings were created at some points when partner was switched.

Johanna that stood next to Angelica, made a nod before she went of with George. David and Michael approached Angelica and Lydia, both already knowing which one they'd wish to dance with. Michael kissed Angelica asked. "May I?"

She smiled in response. Michael was for sure an attractive man, but it was just something that was missing between them. That sparkle as she had felt for Jack wasn't there. It didn't matter though since she wasn't marrying Michael.

"You may," she confirmed and let him lead her down to the dance floor. He spun her around and they began dancing as the others.

"So tell me Angelica, who is this man that owns you?" he asked while they danced.

Angelica whirled around in a circle like all other dancing women and turned to her partner. "I've told you about him before. A Lord."

Michael smiled. His hands found their way around her waist and the other hand grasped her hand in his as they moved. "Perhaps you're right. It's just a shame you will move so far."

Angelica smiled. "You will miss me…?"

Michael nodded. "Yes. I've never seen a beauty as you, Angelica. It will be hard seeing you sail away and knowing you'll never return."

Still smiling, Angelica knew he was just so full of it. "You are so full of it Michael. Trying with your charms, always."

"Always," he said and then it was time to switch partner in a circle. Angelica ended up with another one with a white wig. His hand grabbed hers as he quite pulled her harshly to him. Her smile remained though. All men were different. Some more gentle and some rougher. Many of them simply didn't know how to dance graciously. Unfortunately, it seemed as if she had ended up with a person like that. But still – she was smiling from the previous remarks she had received from Michael.

Her eyes widened once she saw the face of whom she was dancing with.

"Jack?!" she hissed. She hadn't noticed it at fist, but once they had their right palms pressed against one another while walking around in a circle.

"What in the world…!" she let out in a somewhat sing-song tone. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Jack looked seriously at her. "Should ask ye the same."

She stared at him as if he was a living ghost. "A wig?!" she exclaimed as they moved around. "You're wearing a wig! How did you get that one?!"

Jack grinned mischievously and spun her around. "There's a tied up, naked governor in the broom closet upstairs."

Angelica's eyes were about to pop out. "You're mad!"

They switched partner for a moment but their gaze kept digging a hole in the others' eyes. After a simple twirl, they were back again.

"Oh, that be true, love. I am _mad_."

Angelica glared at him. "You should not be here!" she spat.

"And ye shouldn't be hovering over that drip," he told her. Suddenly, Angelica looked smugly at him.

"Jealous?"

Jack was fast to denial it. "No-ho, don't flatter yourself. I am sure this drip wants more wenches to his lil' collection."

Angelica gasped. "Look who's talking!"

"And who'd think ye were that easy to get?" he continued as they became rougher with the dancing.

Angelica's eyes were narrowed as hatred burned in them. "How dare you!"

Jack looked smugly at her. "Dearest Angelica, sometimes the truth hurts."

Believing she'd boil in fury, she had to force herself to not follow the urge and smack his head. Fortunately for her control that she was about to lose, and for Jack's head; it was time again to switch partner. Angelica ended up with a man she barely had met before. Nice though since she was in no mood of talking at the moment. Jack had kind of sucked it all out of her.

She could see him dancing with Lydia a bit away. He was glancing to her and once she caught him looking at her, she shot him death glares, causing his eyes to narrow. Apparently, he wasn't pleased as well. After a while, he began talking with Lydia. Words Angelica couldn't hear.

The man she danced with had tried several times to compliment her. Of course she had responded nicely with an appreciative smile, but that was it.

Eventually, the music faded and the dance was over. She curtseyed and her partner bowed. After that, she quickly broke free and penetrated the crowd. Crossing it to a doorway into the room, she found Tyré there, standing and talking with Suzette, Antonia, David and George.

"Well, hello there Angelica," Antonia said after not seeing her little sister during the whole evening. Angelica made a small nod.

"How was the dance?" Suzette asked her.

"It was… interesting," she said. "Very remarkable."

Tyré grinned. "Thank you. I could see that everybody loved dancing!"

Antonia chuckled.

"Who did you dance with?" Angelica asked Antonia.

"A man whose name I cannot remember, Aaron and Merlin."

"Merlin?!" they all burst out in unison.

Antonia rolled her eyes. "You heard me perfectly clear."

"So," Tyré began teasingly. "When are you going to give him a chance?" she nudged her slightly.

Antonia tilted her head. "When Sir John Adams leaves me as a widow."

Angelica grinned in that annoying way to her sister, totally taunting her. "But you have to admit he is handsome."

Antonia shrugged. "Never attracted my vision."

Grinning even wider, Angelica lowered her voice a bit. "Antonia, you're blushing."

George began laughing and looked at the obvious red cheeks on Antonia. Of embarrassment, she blushed even more. Angelica grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing servant and began drinking it. Tyré made a nod towards a man, excused herself and left the group.

"Hello!" it was Lydia's happy voice that rang in the air somewhere behind Angelica.

"Lydia!" Antonia waved her to approach them. She placed herself next to Angelica. "I may introduce to a newfound friend – Prince Jack von Teague," she said.

Choking on the champagne, Angelica converted it to coughing. "Excuse me, _what?_"

True story. Jack squeezed himself in between Angelica and Lydia with a proud expression. He wore a content smile and shook hand with the men. Never in his life had he acted that proper as he did at the time – if the times at the mansion didn't count. In addition, he had to speak as if he was a decent prince of whatever country he had to make up in the near future.

Antonia had an expression as if she musingly thought about something. A frown was visible on her forehead and she looked bewildered. Once Jack greeted her, she looked up to his eyes, trying to remember from where she had heard that name before. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Jack grinned wryly and shook his head. "Not what I recall, but I have an ability to be in women's dreams."

Antonia blushed again while the others smiled at the daring man. Lydia was specifically found of him. Only Angelica snarled and rolled her eyes. Of course Jack would flirt with every female possible.

"So, tell me _Prince_," Angelica spoke with slight gritted teeth. She pronounced 'Prince' with highly sarcasm. "What country do you reign?" she looked smugly at him, wondering how long it would take for him to get revealed.

Lydia put her hand on his chest to silence him as she decided to speak instead. "He's the Prince of Isla de Muerta."

"The dead island?" Angelica translated unbelievingly. Seemed as if he had caught some Spanish from her after all.

"Yes, that is my country, dear," Jack told her and leaned down towards her a bit with a playful grin. "Maybe you'd like to visit me there."

Angelica held a straight and maddened face. "I would if you let me."

Seeing now how she talked about their split, Jack figured he shouldn't go further. George interrupted them anyhow.

"Hold on…," he let out as if he just had solved the hardest case ever. "Forgive for claiming such facts, but isn't Isla de Muerta the island from the stories?"

Merlin nodded as he also was reminded from where he had heard the name. "Yes! The island nobody can find unless you've already been there."

Angelica sighed hopelessly. She couldn't believe George and Merlin were that stupid to buy Jack's nonsense. She folded her arms with a quirked eyebrow.

Jack smiled. "It is that island. My kingdom where treasures are so large I can bath in them with all of my mistresses."

At first when he had spoken about the treasures, Angelica had just been snorting at the dumb phrase. But then he had come across the mistresses, and she got quiet abruptly for a moment. "I can imagine that," she somewhat spat. Once Lydia shot her a surprised look by Angelica's temper, she put on a fake smile. "Because I suppose that is what you princes do," she added in the fake smile to not let any suspect spill to Lydia or the others.

David looked at Jack with both envy and admiration. How come people like Jack grew up to be so lucky? "I have to admit Prince Jack von Teague, I envy what I hear."

Jack shrugged and snapped his fingers for a servant's attention. "Is there any rum in here?"

The servant nodded. "I'll be right back with a glass."

When Jack whirled back to the group, the musicians had begun playing again and people moved back to the dance floor. Merlin grabbed Antonia's hand and looked at her questioningly. She accepted it and let him lead her down to the floor. George went with Suzette and Lydia pulled in Jack's arm. Once Angelica put her now empty glass of champagne away on a servant's tray, David grabbed her hand in his and kissed it. "May I have this dance Miss Angelica?"

Her eyes met Jack's for a moment before she made a nod. "Yes, you may."

She took a step down to the floor when Jack placed himself in front of them with Lydia hanging on his arm.

"My apologies Mr David, but may I share this dance with Miss Angelica? I haven't seen her for ages."

Lydia looked profoundly disappointed, but David wasn't bothered.

"That's alright, Prince Jack," he said and handed Angelica's hand over to Jack's hold and led Lydia down to the floor instead.

Jack's eyes met Angelica's as he kissed her hand, his moustache brushing against her soft skin. A tingling sensation went down her spine when he held her hand in his. From examining their entwined hands, she looked up to meet his eyes from below her lashes.

"What if the governor escapes?" she asked him in a low voice while people walked around them towards the dance floor.

"Then what?" Jack asked.

Angelica drew in a breath and shook her head slightly at him. "Then you'd be in trouble," she explained.

Jack chuckled. "Then I'd improvise an escape route, savvy?"

Angelica shook her head. "You should go, Jack," she said and wriggled her hand out of his hold. He looked wonderingly at her, but she didn't let him convince her to retreat to him. Instead, without giving him a second look, she lifted her skirt as bit to facilitate the way down to the dance floor where she met up with Michael instead.

Jack watched her for a moment. Maybe it was time to go upstairs and change clothes before the governor broke free. He stayed though for a while, leaning against the wall. Some women that passed him giggled at him in flirtatious ways to attract his observance, but Jack only gave them a nod or a bored look. Angelia that truly had his attention was dancing with a drip – also called Michael.

He was holding his hand on her lower back as the two of them moved around among the others. Alright, Jack was fine with that. That drip could dance with her. But it was when he brushed a strand of hair from her face that Jack straightened his back and was alerted again. Angelica laughed at something he said and was replying something to him that caused him to laugh. Jack's hands turned to clenched fists. Angelica sure did that just because she knew he was watching.

When they danced a bit closer to him, he could hear her. "Michael, you are the funniest man I have ever met!"

Jack rolled his eyes. Of course she just had to say that. Jack folded his arms and was just about to leave when he saw Michael leave a kiss on her cheek. His eyes widened. Ha, that Michael was a dead man. She'd slap him now in fury.

Jack watched contently at Angelica with an amused look, awaiting her anger to burst out. No matter what class, if anyone would have seen them, they both would have received major rumours surrounding them for probably the rest of their lives. Michael was a dead man!

But instead for hollering at this drip, she smiled even wider at him! Jack's eyes darkened. She couldn't possibly be serious! How he longed for to pull a sword through that Michael! Who did he think he was? Kissing Angelica's cheek like that?! If Angelica legally would have been Jack's; he'd kill him right then and right there!

Without thinking clearly, Jack penetrated the crowd of people and walked up to the couple. He broke Angelica free of the embrace, causing her to inhale sharply.

"What are you doing?!"

Michael gave Jack an angry glare. "May I ask your intention, Prince?"

"My intention is to have Angelica dance with _only_ me for the rest of the evening, savvy?"

Michael's jaw was clenched. "I see…," he began and let Jack take her. "I suppose she has your greatest interest then?"

"She does."

Angelica looked up to Jack that was standing a bit in front of her. What was he doing?

Michael let out a sound as if he couldn't believe what Jack was saying. He wore an astonished expression, not believing someone dared interrupting his dance. Nobody did. That wasn't classy at all. Even as a Prince it wasn't classy.

Jack grabbed Angelica's hand and was just about to guide her away when he heard the well familiar sound.

The sound of a sword begin pulled out. It cut in the air, reaching Jack's ear. Slowly and calmly, Jack spun around to face what he had predicted. Michael with a sword pointing at Jack.

Angelica gasped and squeezed Jack's hand harder. "Michael! Put that sword down!"

Michael had years of practise. Well, she knew Jack had been a sailor as well, but nobody was better than the men in Port Royal. Many of them were later on hired by the Navy! Jack couldn't be better than any of them at fencing.

"I will not put my sword away until I've taken the man down who stole my dance partner."

Jack sighed. Why was he so serious with Angelica? He may have had a crush on Angelica, but to really go that far to want to duel with a Prince? Even Jack wasn't sure he'd do that.

"Are you a coward, or will you fight me?" Michael challenged.

Jack released Angelica's hand, much to her dismay. "Jack!" she tried to get Jack's attention. She knew him well enough that he could do something as stupid as take that challenge. "Don't!"

"It's alright, love," he said and accepted a sword from a servant. The musicians stopped playing once the dancing people paused to instead gather around the two fencing men.

Michael wasted no time in waiting for Jack to prepare himself. He aimed at him immediately in an attempt of stabbing him.

Jack moved aside and only protected himself. Practically all women were gasping and letting out similar sounds when the men fought. The men on the other hand were betting and threw coins across the room while cheering.

"Stop it! Michael, stop it!" Angelica shouted. She knew he'd eventually take Jack down. Jack was only a simple servant. He had no real experience in sword fighting. "Please!" she panicked.

When he continued attacking Jack, she hurried to stand in between them. "Enough!" but she was harshly shoved aside by Michael, causing Jack to become enraged.

"Don't you touch her like that, lad," Jack warned, deciding to not play anymore. Nobody touched his jewel like that. As if someone dropped adrenaline liquid over his head; Jack began fighting against Michael until his sword had fallen out of his hand. Jack's sword's tip was pointed to Michael's throat, digging slightly into his skin.

"Apologize."

The guests shared surprised glances. None of them had suspected the Prince to fight that well when he had been the one backing up in the beginning. But nobody was as astonished as Angelica whose heart pounded feverishly.

"Ye heard me," Jack declared.

Michael gulped before giving Jack a death glare. He turned to Angelica and made a nod. "I am sorry for pushing you aside, Miss Angelica."

He then moved his gaze to Jack. "Now kill me."

Jack remained in the posture for a while, truly considering the thought of killing the man. Eventually he lowered the sword. "Not in the mood today for killing a drip like you."

He moved aside and stormed into the lounge room. The party was obviously over and they'd have to head home. If he didn't show up in his normal clothes, the rest of the Teaches would wonder where he was.

He hurried upstairs. The hallway was a broad and a long one. There were doors on each side of it that led into other rooms. He went into the room where he had hid his clothes. It was some kind of an office. A desk was placed in the middle of the room with a chair behind it. Curtains hung loosely over parts of the large windows behind the desk. The view from them was over the garden and other houses at the street. Even Angelica's mansion was visible. He heard how the door shut behind him.

_Angelica_.

"I know it be you, love," he stated without turning around.

Angelica rounded him and placed herself in front of him, not even bothered by the fact that Jack was changing clothes.

"You could have been killed!"

Jack paused the dressing-part for a while and studied her carefully. He only had a white shirt on but no pants.

"Would that matter? I see you'd have the drip as secret lover then."

Angelica's jaw clenched as she enraged looked at him.

"Ye seem to love having your lil' affairs behind your future husband, aye?"

That sword Jack had used downstairs was a tempting item for her to use at the moment – to chop Jack's head off. There had been no interest in Michael. And Jack knew it. He just pushed her bottoms for no reason at all!

"You bastard!"

Jack moved closer to her as if trying to intimidate her. "Pray tell, love."

"You know; it was good we broke it off, Jack," she said angrily. "I'm happy we will never be together ever again!"

Jack looked down at her. "So am I, _sweetness_."

"I want you to quit your job right away or I will make sure you get fired!"

Jack looked of all sudden amused at her. "Ye don't mean that."

"Oh I do!"

"But you wouldn't do that."

Looking at her unbelievingly, Jack opened his mouth again. "Ye've said that many times, but never let it happen."

Angelica was quiet for a moment as she tried to come up with a good reply.

"Because it hurts how much ye want me," Jack added. He leaned down a bit to whisper in her ear. "Haven't been with a man for a while leave ye with frustrations I see."

She could feel how she tensed.

"I was just afraid something would happen to you."

"Because ye want me, again?" Jack asked. "Or because ye want that drip to fulfill ye?!"

Angelica's eyes went up again. She snorted and shook her head slowly. "I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"Obviously a very attracted man you couldn't keep ye hands off," Jack answered.

Angelica let out a laugh in anger. "I hate you Jack," she let out. "For everything you've done to me."

"You don't" Jack retorted, knowing she didn't.

"I do."

Jack looked closely into her eyes. "Then ye'd have killed me."

Angelica looked up to his eyes. His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath breeze her lips. He was right, all along. And that was just another thing she hated.

Before more words slipped from either of them, their lips had crashed against each other in a searching kiss. They longed for each other, _craved_ for one another. Roughly, Angelica felt how her metallic wide carrier that kept the skirt up was ripped open to fall to the floor. She was lifted and pressed down onto the desk while Jack climbed over her.

He deepened the kiss further and moved her skirt upwards to get some access. He'd waited for this moment for weeks.

She moaned loudly once he penetrated her and dug her hands into his hair. Her eye lids were sloping by the satisfaction he gave her. She had missed him so much she didn't know for how much longer she'd been able to take it.

Her moans grew louder and louder for every moment that passed, while Jack let out a couple of groans, firm to be somewhat gentle with her even though he felt nothing but rough.

* * *

Downstairs, after readjusting the skirt a couple of times on her way down in the mirrors, she spotted her mother standing outside one of the many carts in the garden. Tyré said goodbye to every guest leaving.

"There you are mi'ja," she said and put her arms around her daughter. "I heard about the fight! I was in the garden."

Not letting Angelica respond, Beatrice went on. "I was so worried, mi'ja! There was someone telling me you had been pushed by Michael! I cannot believe that! Once you think a man is fine, he appears as a person like that! ¡Madre de dios!"

Angelica said goodbye to Tyré and so did Beatrice. Antonia, Edward Jr. Eileen and Jack were already sitting in the cart. Angelica looked at Jack when she sat down in time for the horses to pull the cart home. She smiled slightly. Everything would be fine. Just fine. Jack was hers again. She had a couple of weeks left before troubles would hit her. Enough time for her to think and come up with a plan. Everything was just perfect. _Perfect_.

The cart stopped and they were home again. Darkness had fallen upon the house but a few windows were lit by the candles inside.

Beatrice was way too preoccupied rambling to Angelica over her worries from the evening that none of them noticed the carts that were parked outside the house. It was first when Edward Teach was standing in the doorway, that Beatrice let out a scream.

"Edward!" she screamed and ran towards him. He took a few steps and met her hallway, hugging her close.

Angelica shared a glance with Antonia. Their mother had always loved their father so much. A love they always had dreamt of having themselves.

That's when they saw the two men walking out of the mansion. Two men with light brown hair. Almost the same length, but one was a bit taller than the other.

When Edward pulled away from Beatrice, he gestured for the two men to approach him which they did.

"Girls," he spoke in his deep and raspy voice. "Here I introduce you to Lord Christian the fifth and Sir John Adams."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 17 finished...! I can't believe I've written 17 chapters of this story! I thought this story would be a 10-12 - tops. Anyhow, I won't be able to update in weeks since I'm going on vacation. But if you have an opinion about this chapter, please tell :) Like it/hate it? Hugs!**


	18. Do not leave me

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! I want to thank you for the feedback! Really, thanks! And if anybody here reads my other stories in the Jackelica section - I will update them as well. There are between 2-3 chapters left in this story and then I will finish Ruling the Wind and Tides & A Spanish Lullaby! **

**Just a little warning for people that don't like fluff and so... This chapter is a _strong_ T. **

**Long chapter. **

**- And don't kill me, please.. you will know when you come to that part. **

* * *

**CHAPTER XVIII – Do not leave me**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Como la flor**

* * *

Moonlight that shone over the mansion illuminated the two young handsome lads. They looked quite similar to each other. At least when it came to the attires. Both wore navy blue coats with golden buttons along the opening. Even more golden decorations were on the coats' shoulders. The shirt underneath seemed to be a white shirt, matching to the loose white pants they wore. Then it was dark leather boots.

Sir John Adams had something between short dark brown hair or black. Whatever didn't Angelica figure out since her eyes had caught on Christian. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, which she only could see thanks to the torch her father had approached them with. The arm he had around Beatrice was released to hug his daughters instead.

"Go inside for a proper meeting," he said before greeting his oldest child – Edward Jr.

Lord Christian the fifth who had kept his eyes on Angelica the whole time, gave her a shy smile before turning on his heels to head inside.

Looking over her shoulder, Angelica met Jack's gaze. She had believed there would be more time until this day. She needed more time. But Jack gestured with a nod for her to snap out of her little dangerous daydream to walk into the house.

People talked around her excitedly. Beatrice was babbling about Edward finally being home and she shared some words with her future son-in-laws. Edward didn't show excitement due his serious expression, but he actually seemed content. The young lads were talking and Antonia spoke all excitedly to Angelica that didn't answer. If she hadn't been all on fire, she'd notice Angelica's panic.

Inside the room Angelica was introduced to Christian more decently. He took her hand in his carefully and lifted it to kiss it.

Jack had his arms folded while leaning against a wall. The staff was on both of his sides and they watched quietly over the event. Some of them were relieved they were getting rid of these spoiled girls. After all, they had pained the employees more than anybody for years. Now it time for new poor maids to serve them in whatever country they moved to.

Jack heard how Edward and the excited Beatrice introduced them to each other. Edward Jr. also shook hand with the guests. A part of him was thrilled he'd shake Angelica off now, but another one was instead bothered by it. What if he didn't want to shake her off?

As soon as they said their goodnights and headed upstairs, he went into the staffs' headroom. Everybody there said their goodbyes as well for the night. Duck watched Jack carefully. He was astonished Jack hadn't done anything to prevent the previous greeting and arrival of the gentlemen. Surely he knew that Jack was found of Angelica. Possibly nobody could have missed his eyes being glued to her. It was in fact a miracle the other Teaches hadn't noticed his interest.

Duck blew the candlelight out and fell quickly asleep. So did Jack, but he was soon awaked by someone touching his arm.

"Duck! If ye touch me arm again…," Jack muttered under his breath sleepily in a warning. When it continued, he sat up and grabbed the knife that always was on his nightstand. Just to show his dismissal. Of course he wouldn't kill Duck. Duck was after all a considerable good friend. Not a Gibbs, but loyal enough. He knew less than Gibbs.

Sharp breath that was drawn in revealed Angelica's presence. It was her that was sitting beside Jack and touching his arm in tryouts of waking him up graciously.

Both of their heads turned to Duck in case he had woken up; but luckily he hadn't.

Angelica looked back at Jack for a brief moment in silence before she was dragged out of the room. Into the dining room they came within seconds like quiet mice.

"I cannot do this!" she let out in panic. Now her hair was falling down in long dark curls. She wore her very light pink nightgown and was barefoot. She stood just by him, in front of him. Her fingers fingered frustrated on his loose shirt. "I cannot marry him."

Jack looked down at her. "I know, sweetness. Nobody be as good as Jack to fulfill women," he spoke with pride, causing Angelica to shoot him a glare. _Women? _Really?! He wanted go down that road again?

"You won't go near a woman or I will kill her," Angelica said seriously with anger hinted.

Jack looked incredulously at her. "Possessive much?"

Taking a deep breath, she tried to make the situation sound more secure than it was. "I want you to come with me to England."

"England?"

"London."

"London?"

"Yes."

Questioningly, he crossed his arms. "Are ye moving to London?"

Angelica tilted her head sadly and slowly nodded. "Apparently we will marry there."

When Jack didn't respond right away, she finished the sentence. "In two months. But we set sail in ten days."

Jack's eyes widened a bit as if the realization hit him that he was losing her.

"If we will not run away-,"

"Which we will not," Jack stated decidedly, knowing he had to put the foot down or he'd get carried away with her unrealistic daydreams.

She sighed. "You should come and live with us in London. Work for us. I'm sure Christian gives me that as wedding gift if it's what I want."

"And he won't suspect any kissy-kissy moments have occurred between us then?" Jack requested to shake some sanity in her. "Ye just drag a male servant across the ocean because I be a very good staff member of yours?"

Angelica shot him another angry glare. "Then what do we do?"

Jack licked his lips, tasting some strawberry cream he had stolen from the party. His fingers caressed her jaw line. "There is no _we_," he confirmed. "Ye be wandering off to London, getting a proper husband and…," Jack made a face. "Screaming midgets, while I sail off to another adventure."

Angelica snorted. "And what adventure might that be, I may ask?" she spoke with a highly sarcastic voice as if he wasn't capable of doing so. "You are a poor servant Jack. No infamous captain as you make you seem."

It was Jack's turn to give her a glare. What an insult! If she only knew. Being in real bad mood, Jack took a step back.

"What did ye wake me up for?"

"To convince you to follow me overseas."

"That won't be happening dear. Our journey ends here," even if it wasn't what Jack truly wanted, he knew it was the right thing. Plus, he was too offended by her to actually care for the moment.

"If you say so," she retorted, sensing his bad mood and showing it with equal tone.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

Angelica shot him another glare. "Well I know someone who's not going to share my bed!" she spat.

Jack smirked. "We don't need a bed, love."

Snorting, she left the room in anger. Well, not quiet rage. It was more frustration that she couldn't persuade Jack to join her. And after this night she was certainly going to punish him in a way she knew tortured him more than anything.

* * *

Five days passed.

Christian and John had shared wonderful meals together with Angelica and Antonia. The rest of the family had also attended many of the dinners to see what kind of men the girls were marrying. They were least said no disappoint. Information they had gained was that Angelica and Antonia would move to England, both of them. Antonia would end up in Wales, living in the same castle as her mother-in-law, due the fact Sir John's father had died years ago. Apparently he was a great friend of the royal family so obviously she'd spend much time on the parties at the castle in her future. Angelica on the other hand was moving to London where she'd also have the wedding ceremony. Lord Christian had told her all about an old church his mother wanted them to get married in, since his parents had done that in the exact same church. At least she wouldn't have to share home with her parents-in-law. She'd live in the same neighbourhood as them but she got her own big house. Plus, Lord Christian had told her all about his friends there. It seemed as if there were many young women her age there. New friends she could gossip with.

Even though Jack and Angelica had experienced a small squabble, they were acting as if nothing really happened. As if Lord Christian wasn't even there. Every night she'd escape through her window to join him downtown to Mary's or to the Johnsons. Only thing that was different was that every time Jack tried to make something intimate between them, she shot him a glare in reminder. She had been serious. Firstly he needed to apologize for talking in such sarcastic tone to her. Secondly, he had to change his mind and come with her to London. Maybe Lord Christian wouldn't suspect anything? But once she thought about it, Lord Christian was smart to tell by the conversations she had had with him. He talked about subjects she didn't even know existed.

Five days was what it took.

It had all started with Angelica wandering outside in the garden. Strolling around together with Lord Christian by her side. Ms Gertrude and Duck were promenading several steps behind them to keep an eye on them. Not that Angelica actually would let this man do something like that when they weren't even married. He was talking about his friends in London. How they cooperated to make great deals with merchants. Perhaps if she had paid his speech a bit of attention she'd have found it interesting. What was on her mind for the moment was nothing but Jack himself. Plans of how she could bring him along preoccupied her mind. Certainly there was no room for Lord Christian's bragging. Not that it really looked like bragging. He spoke sincerely and didn't talk about his life as if he tried to impress her. It was more likely just a fact. That was how he lived his life like, simple as that, no bragging.

Dizzily, Angelica wandered closely to his side with a content expression. She was a master at faking her true emotions. Otherwise nothing but anxiety would be shown.

"It was a long time ago I was in London," she said.

Christian nodded. "And I cannot wait to show you how it is today."

Angelica smiled when he looked at her.

"We live quite close to the centre I must say," his English accent played in the air. "And the mansion was built three years ago as I drew it myself."

Looking impressively at him, she found him quite intriguing after all. "You built a house yourself?"

"With the help of a construction company of course," he declared. "It's all new and fresh. Perfect new decorations and furniture. I figured it would be a nice addition once I get married. Wouldn't want you to move into my parents' home."

Remembering Antonia would, Lord Christian corrected what he said. "No malicious commands to Miss Antonia and John. They will after all live in a castle. _My_ parents mansion will not take another grown-up and children in the near future."

Oh, another reminder she hereby had a pressure of receiving sons as soon as they had wedded. _Fantastic_.

"It has a garden, yes?" she rather requested than asked politely.

Lifting his eyebrows reveal his confusion. "It has… And can I ask why it is of importance there's a garden there?"

"Rosebushes," she said. "I want to plant a rosebush there."

Lord Christian let out a laugh at her words. Well, well. If it was important to her he could fix a little plant there.

Jack who was doing gardening work was in sight. He stood beneath a tree planting some flowers that would grow at fall. Beatrice had ordered him to do that. Immediately when their eyes met, Angelica felt the urge to just join him down on the grass and talk about everything from what color the sky had to hear his incredulous stories from the sea.

"Actually," Lord Christian began and released his hands from being clasped behind his back. A bouquet of red roses was brought up. "These are for you. And it's wonderful that you happen to love roses," he said, referring to their talk about rosebushes.

Gulping, Angelica forced a smile to appear. Jack's gaze burnt in the corner of her eyes. He wore a smirk, figuring the wimpy Lord didn't know Angelica at all. If they weren't white, one should just skip giving her roses. No flower in fact was good enough then. Even if it was a white rose it might not be the best either. It had to be flawless. Minus one point to Chrissy.

"Thank you, Lord Christian."

"Oh, please. Skip the Lord, would you," he smiled playfully at her. "As your husband I don't want to hear any title before my name. I promise you will get tired of hearing someone call you Lady Lancaster."

Angelica smiled and continued walking with the bouquet in her hands, ignoring Jack's smug face.

"I will keep that in mind," she said slowly.

Interrupting them before Lord Christian had continued, Ms Eileen shouted at them.

"Miss Angelica!"

The couple spun around to see Ms Eileen walk towards them. "Lady Beatrice is looking for you."

Angelica sighed. To Lord Christian it seemed as a sigh of being bothered by her mother, when it in fact was a sigh in relief someone finally cut their promenade. Sure, he seemed to be a fine husband, but she felt stuck in a glass bottle, seeing the escape whole but not being able to reach up to it and climb out.

"Excuse me," she threw over her shoulder.

Lord Christian mumbled an 'of course' and made a nod.

Ms Eileen brought Angelica to a living room on the ground floor. She was standing inside a room with different white fabrics hanging all over every couch. A seamstress was standing beside the fabrics with a tape measure and pins.

"Come here, Angelica. Ms Sarah will sew you your wedding dress."

What she had believed being an escape had directly led her into another reminder. Where was Antonia in this scenario?

"Where is Antonia, mother?"

Her mother spoke some words with the seamstress, gesturing to the fabrics she preferred seeing on Angelica. When her name was spoken, she looked over her shoulder.

"My apologies, mi'ja. What did you say?"

"Where is Antonia? I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"In town with Sir John."

Oh perfect. Her sister was all giddy about getting married, not being able to not spend every single moment with this man. All the while Angelica tried everything possible to avoid moments with her man.

Well, five days left and she wouldn't have to pretend anymore. Because then it would be too late. She'd be on a ship to London. Wonderful…

By the time the seamstress had wrapped her in fabrics, Lord Christian entered the room with Jack.

"Lord Christian! It's bad luck seeing your fiancée in her wedding dress before the ceremony!" Beatrice accused him, seriously worried.

Embarrassed, Angelica glared at her mother. "There is no dress."

Lord Christian chuckled. "Even so, I'd marry her whatever happens," he said and winked to Angelica. Jack didn't miss a thing. He rolled his eyes and snorted. Everybody was way too occupied in their things to take a note of his actions. Otherwise he'd be in trouble for doing the motions he did.

Seeing Jack's presence, Beatrice remembered something that needed to be done. "Oh, Jack!" she called out, gaining his attention. She pointed to the hallway behind him. "I have laundry in my bedroom that has to get cleaned for an event tomorrow."

"I will fix it immediately," Jack said and turned on his heels. Happy to not suffer more moments with that drip from London.

Instead of heading upstairs, he went straight to the kitchen where Gibbs was. He had sneaked inside hours ago and sat down on Jack's bed, drinking rum and talking to Duck. The sight caused Jack's eyes to widen. What exactly had slipped through Gibbs' lips?! Duck could _not_ know about their mischief.

"Oi!"

Both men looked up to Jack who closed the door behind him. "What be going on here?"

"Rum," Gibbs raised the bottle with a foolish grin, revealing his intoxicated state.

"Wonderful," Jack said sarcastically and shooed Duck to get out. He closed the door once again and slapped the bottle out of Gibbs hand. "What ye be telling Duck?"

Gibbs who jumped by the mean gesture looked alerted up to Jack. "Duck?"

Jack peered. "The man ye talked to."

Gibbs eyes peered as well. "That be not you?"

Jack took a deep breath, not wanting to strangle Gibbs but it was tempting at the moment. "What did ye talk about?"

Gibbs waved his hand. "No… nothing particular. Just about the Pearl."

"The Pearl?!" Jack almost shrieked.

"Aye."

"Gibbs ye bloody fool."

"I just told him we should get the Pearl within the following week."

"And what be his reply?"

"There be many pearls in Beatrosalinda's room."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "All ye told him?"

"Aye."

"_All_?"

Gibbs nodded. Well, that relaxed Jack. That made no sense after all. Duck didn't know what Pearl Gibbs was talking about anyhow. "Alright," he said and picked up the bottle of rum to drink. "No more talking to Duck," he added. "If he will be finding out about-"

"Jack?! Jack!" it was Beatrice's voice coming from the hallway. Jack's eyes were about to pop again as he knew he had forgotten to fix the laundry. Without saying a word, he rushed out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

Antonia, Edward Jr. and the two fiancés had already gone to bed. It was a late evening and the remaining Teaches sat inside the office. Edward was behind the desk in his comfortable chair. Opposite him sat Beatrice with lots of papers and a tired Angelica on her left side.

"So, here's what I believe the dress will cost," Beatrice slid the paper over to Edward that examined the numbers carefully.

"Won't Lord Christopher pay for the wedding?" he asked.

"Christian," Angelica corrected. Her father wasn't really bad with names, he just chose which to remember and which weren't worth it.

"His parents will pay for the whole wedding ceremony we will miss," Beatrice said, quite sad she'd miss the ceremony. She could not travel there. Antonia would get married at the same time, so there was no possibility to attend both weddings. Then Edward Teach wanted to be home for a while before he would sail away again for work. And wherever he was, she had to be there as his wife. Edward Jr. would stay in Port Royal also for a shorter moment until he'd sail to Long Island for work. Simply nobody had the opportunity to go with the girls. They were on their own in a new country they barely had been in.

Frankly, Angelica didn't even care. Not as much as Antonia at least, who nagged all the times to their parents. Other things bothered Angelica way more than a stupid ceremony.

"I can pay for the dress," Edward proposed. "As a part of wedding gift to my daughter."

Angelica smiled slightly. "Thank you, Papi." Only using that 'Papi' when she wanted to get something from him.

"And of course you will have a proper wedding gift as well. A ship to sail here as often as you want, or a cart with eight horses?"

Beatrice gave him a look. "Once she is married she won't come back." That was a fact. Married women stayed at their husbands' side till death.

He sighed in defeat. "Then perhaps I will send you a new golden decorated cart with white horses that carries lots of feathers from exotic birds. How about that?"

Angelica yawned. "It sounds wonderful, father. I'm just too tired to think about it right now."

Her mother caressed Angelica's back. "You go to bed and we'll talk tomorrow, mi'ja."

Angelica smiled slightly, her eyes sloping. She stood up and kissed her parents goodnight before walking down the hallway. First though she was going outside to get her a rose. It didn't take long for her to pick one. She was tired and scarcely saw anything in her exhausted state. Yet, she saw the feature of a human being in a livingroom she passed. Letting curiousity control her, she topped tracks and grabbed a candlelight nearby to see who it was.

"Who's there?"

"It's me."

It was Lord Christian, standing there in his uniform. "Good evening, Angelica."

It seemed as if he had stopped addressing her as Miss.

"Good evening, Christian. What are you doing here this late?" her eyebrow was quirked.

He fumbled up his watch. "I forgot it here after dinner."

"Oh," Angelica made a slow half-nod. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

As she turned on her heels, she was stopped by his words.

"No please stay!" he called out to her in a quite low voice to not wake up the whole house. He approached her and put the candlelight aside. "Stay. Let's dance."

"Dance?" Angelica's eyebrows raised by astonishment. It was in the middle of the night and he wanted to dance with her. What odd man was he?!

Graciously, his hand brushed against hers before he slowly pulled her close. "In two months we will be dancing in front of hundreds of people."

That frightened her a bit. What if she did anything wrong. "What if I do anything wrong?"

She sounded a bit insecure. Not at all how he had expected her to be. But after all, who wasn't nervous before her own wedding? He smiled down at her as he moved her around the room. She seemed to be a fantastic waltz-dancer.

"By how breathtakingly you dance this waltz," he said quietly into her ear. "I doubt our first dance as married will be anything but delightful."

He gave her a confidence boost. How couldn't she help but smile up to him? "You don't dance badly yourself."

"I practised all the way here on deck," he told her, pretending to be embarrassed.

Angelica let out a laugh. "Oh, you did not."

Lord Christian nodded eagerly. "Oh, I sure did. All of the workers believed I had received a sunstroke. Perhaps I had."

That caused Angelica to burst out in laugher. She could picture it all play in front of her.

"A Lord dancing on deck over the Atlantic Ocean?" she asked incuriously with a wide grin.

"A Lord dancing on deck over the Atlantic Ocean with a broom," he declared. "There was no woman who would put up with it."

Again, Angelica burst out in laughter and smiled widely up to him. What neither of them had knowledge of, was that a certain Jack was standing by the doorway in the darkness. His eyes were slightly peered. Not by the darkness, but because of the reason that Lord was dancing with _his_ woman. And truly, there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing he wanted to about it, more correctly. He could take that man down if it pleased him, and he could run away with Angelica. They'd manage three metres out in the ocean before her father would send ships after them. Or three metres before she'd get hurt by another dangerous pirate or so. Those were the only reasons he truly didn't bring her. It still irritated him highly though to watch her with other men.

"How couldn't they? An excuse to dance with a handsome man, I'm surprised," Angelica said, compliment lying behind her words. She knew it would lead to a smiling Christian, which it did. He grinned and shrugged while they slowly danced.

She did a spin under his arm and ended up back in his embrace. "I know for sure I wouldn't skip that dance."

Jack looked annoyed at them from his post at the doorframe. "I bet ye wouldn't," he muttered under his breath, not loud enough for them to hear.

"We will have plenty of time to dance," he said and let her spin a half circle where he pulled her close again. As her head tilted backwards, he slowly leaned her slightly to lean down and very slowly kiss her. Her eyes closed as she let him kiss her.

If Jack had held something, it would have fallen to the floor and shattered into millions of pieces by his jump. His eyes had firstly widened by what he saw, but then they narrowed. What in the world was she doing?! WHAT IN THE SEVEN SEAS WAS SHE DOING! She let him kiss her! And by how long that drip covered the action with his head, Jack could tell she was kissing him back. Just look at her damn hand on the drip's cheek with the other hand in the hair! Jack took a deep breath in an attempt of calming his nerves down. His hands were shaking by how much he just wanted to go over there and pull them apart – kill the man and maybe strangle that woman when he already was at it!

But when he heard a goodbye being said, the enraged Jack dived behind the doorframe to let the person pass. Moments later Lord Christian passed him and walked straight to the stairs. When he had walked a bit, Jack replaced himself at the doorframe and scanned the livingroom. It took a while for him to see Angelica lying on the couch. She was with her back buried in the soft couch pillows and if her eyes would have been open; she'd stare up to the ceiling. He closed the doors to the livingroom. This would not be pretty!

"I am too tired to dance, Christian," Angelica said with her eyes still being close, assuming he had returned for another dance.

"But not to kiss I see."

Immediately Angelica's eyes opened in fear as she sat up. She half smiled to Jack, still hoping he hadn't seen what she had done. She opened her mouth to only greet him by his name, but found herself speechless.

"Ye kissed that man!" Jack said, clear anger in his voice. By his slow approach, Angelica wobbled out of the couch in panic and began backing.

"He kissed me!"

"Ye kissed him BACK!" Jack spat enraged.

Angelica rounded the couch as Jack followed her steps behind. He was taking steps towards her while she backed, hands searching for things for her part. Maybe she wanted to find something to throw at Jack, knock him out and then run out of there.

"He is my future husband," Angelica pronounced every word clearly as if Jack was retarded.

"Do not give me that bloody nonsense," Jack said warningly as he followed her.

Then she stopped abruptly. "Then what am I supposed to do?! You do not want to be with me but I can't either do the duties to marry the man I was supposed to!"

Jack was standing so close to her that his stomach was pushing her to take another step aback. She'd never seen him that angry. She knew he wanted to be with her. He just couldn't.

"Ye just love playing wench, a vulnerable damsel who craves for every man's-,"

"Do not finish that!" Angelica warned and glared angrily upwards to him. "I don't even see why you are angry. You have no reason to."

Jack didn't know if he should laugh at her reply or holler at her. "No reason?" he snorted through a laugh. "No reason?!" he repeated but in pure anger. "We were only lovers two seconds ago! Well why, perhaps I do not have a reason to believe ye wouldn't throw yeself at him first thing ye do!"

"You made clear my reality isn't you!" she yelled back. "And as you apparently saw; I wasn't throwing myself at him!"

Again Jack had approached her by time. He slowly pushed her with his chest due the fact he was pushing himself against her, to intimidate her.

"Ye bloody wench…"

Angelica gasped. "Bastard! Possessive imbécil (moron)!"

"Speak Eng-Lish," he taunted, moving his head closer to hers.

She made a face by the odor of alcohol. Always rum. "I cannot wait till I leave this mansion, but most of all _you_! No more a soiled peasants clinging to me."

Jack let out a laugh in anger. "Oh I be no clinging to ye!"

"Then why are you here?"

It might happen that Jack's face simply was red by anger, or in fact that it truly was boiling in anger.

He stared closely into her eyes for a moment. Nothing but emotions of hatred burning through their eyes. Then, he took a step back. "Cheating strumpet," he muttered and whirled around.

Knowing what pissed him off more than anything, Angelica smugly and nonchalantly admired her nails. "Better being commander than a peasant or let's say… sailor under."

As she thought, Jack stopped tracks and turned back around. It didn't take long for him to approach her again.

She drew in a breath just before he had swarmed her into his embrace and quickly shoved the both of them into a wall. Of course – _she_ was the one crashing against it. She groaned by the pain but couldn't finish it since Jack had covered her mouth with his own. Harshly the kiss was deepened. No more kissing – it was a painful make out. Jack was pressing his body closer to her for every moment, causing her to slowly be out of air. She inhaled loudly when he pulled back for a second. But then he was back kissing her like a maniac.

She pulled in his dreadlocks and dug her nails into his skin to give him pain. She was soon picked up, his hands destroying her corset in the air. She expected him to put her down on the couch, which would be a slight comfort in this whole scenario – but _no_. Instead, she crashed against the coffee table. Decorative plates and other porcelain cut into her skin when he pressed her body down with his own. She groaned ever louder by that.

"¡Bastardo!"

"Eng-Lish!" Jack retorted back between kisses, equal infuriated with her.

"¡Eres malo! ¡Como el Diablo!" Her nails were scratching deeply along his bare back, and she could see by his clenched shut eyes that it hurt him.

When she felt him outside her and not moving into her, she opened her eyes more clearly. "What are you doing?!" she demanded frustrated and furiously.

"Who be the commander?" he quested.

Really? He'd do that now?! "Not you."

Jack's head tilted a bit as his eyes peered. Oh, bloody no?! Who did she think she was?! He was a bit inside her but stayed there.

She whined loudly, angry and frustrated with him. Her hands moved to his throat, almost ready to strangle him. What in the world was he doing to her?!

"Jack!" she called out in anger. "Stop it!"

"Ye want me to stop this?"

"No, do it!"

…Women…? Jack had never really understood them and their wants.

"I am the commander, the supervisor of sailors. Of _you_," he said sternly.

Not being able to take it anymore, she groaned again. "You are," she let out and leaned up to kiss him. That was the only kiss that night by love between them.

That was also when the doors into the livingroom burst open.

* * *

**A/N: Any thoughts? :) Haha, I'm particularly found of the ending *evil*. **


	19. That is the truth

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the feedback! **

* * *

**Chapter XIX – That is the truth **

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Como la flor**

* * *

Not much could be seen due the darkness with minimal light coming from candlelight. Although it was still enough to make out that there were two naked persons inside, obviously doing very inappropriate things. That wasn't missed by the three human beings that stood in the doorway.

Shocked with open mouths, they had barely grasped what was happening. Everything was happening so fast. Jack had rolled over to one side of the coffee table and Angelica to the other one, both fumbling in the darkness for their clothes.

Leaving Jack to face them, Angelica quickly backed out of another door and ended up in another livingroom. Her heart was pounding feverishly and her head felt unusual. It almost felt as if she'd faint. But after leaning against the closed door to take a couple of breaths, she whined loudly at her stupidity and buried her face in her hands. Then she managed to hurry out of the room and hurried upstairs.

Being dumped to stand there half dressed in front of Ms Gertrude, Ms Eileen and Duck, he was at least glad there hadn't been any Teach or Englishman. It wouldn't matter though if these told any of the Teaches anyhow.

Coming to his senses before the two ladies, Duck shoved them inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Jack?!" he exclaimed.

As response, he received a sheepish smile from Jack. "Duck?"

Ms Gertrude's mouth was covered by her hand. She shared an astonished glance with Ms Eileen.

"That was Miss Angelica!" Duck stated, a demand for Jack to confirm it.

"If the answer be that it was…?" Jack tried.

Duck held up his forefinger and did the 'no' motion while shaking his head. "No that was Miss Angelica. You've brought her to bed?!"

Before Jack had opened his mouth, Miss Eileen cut him off. "Where is she now?"

"In her bed upstairs," Jack said. Well, that was truth.

Ms Eileen, infuriately walked up to him. Scared of a woman's wrath, he lifted his chin and head in a tryout of being out of reach in case she wanted to hit him.

"You have executed fornication with an innocent woman!" she accused him angrily. "How could you?!"

Ms Gertrude joined her colleague. "Precisely, Mr Jack Teague! How could you?! Right before her wedding to top it! You destroy any woman you want, but you selected the one you shouldn't!"

Duck just stood there behind the angry ladies with folded arms. After a while, he began rubbing his forehead in distress.

"How could you just use her like any other woman?!" Ms Eileen burst out up to Jack's face.

"Wait a minute!" Jack held his arms out with palms facing the walls on each side of him. "She be no common wench in me eyes," he declared.

"Oh, do you truly expect us to believe she was certain for you?" Ms Gertrude rolled her eyes. She remembered well how he had flirted with her the first day. He was a master. But nobody meant anything for him.

"Aye," Jack said as if it was obvious.

"Wait until Lady Beatrice or Mr Edward Teach hear about this!" Ms Eileen threatened, causing Duck to speak up.

"There will be no telling anyone," he said firmly. The three looked at Duck, all surprised.

"And may I ask why? Did you just not see what happened in here?!" Ms Gertrude demanded.

Duck sighed. "But do we want Miss Angelica and Jack to get hanged?" he questioned.

It might be the first time those consequences hit the two ladies, since they frowned. Duck was right. Annoyingly, but he was. This was all a major mistake. A disaster in fact. But they knew Angelica's life would collapse and Jack's would end. Of course they didn't want that.

They gave Jack a look before irritated turning on their heels.

Duck though remained with folded arms as he watched Jack fixing his attire.

"I am very disappointed."

"Of what that be?" Jack asked obliviously.

"I hope you realize what serious damage you have caused," the other servant added. "Do you even care for her?"

At that, Jack looked up and stomped his foot into the boot. "'Course I be caring, Rooster. Ye said yeself ye had seen me act weirdly 'round her."

Duck rolled his eyes. His name was _Duck_, not a bloody Rooster! But at the moment, he didn't bother retorting something in correction. Instead, his folded arms tightened alongside his clenched jaw. Not only was he scared for Jack's security of not getting executed, but for Angelica's life. Her reputation and life were being played in Jack's hands and to Duck, it didn't seem as if the bloke understood that.

"How do you sleep at night?" he questioned Jack, wondering how his couscous worked.

"Often in Angelica's bed," Jack admitted. "Or on the floor next to it if she kicked me do-,"

"Not like that!" Duck burst out, completely referring to something else. "How do you look at your reflection in the mirror?" he tried again.

Jack had a raised eyebrow. How would that information help Duck in any way? "That'd be from the left side."

Rolling his eyes, Duck realized he wouldn't knock something into Jack's mind at the moment. Instead, he gestured with his hand for Jack to leave the room. "Goodnight Jack."

Jack made a nod. "Nighty Rooster," he passed him and headed straight to his room. Of course not by first glancing upstairs to see if Angelica was in sight – which she wasn't. She had already left for her room.

* * *

At breakfast the following morning the tension was at its' breaking point. Firstly there was the one between Lord Christian and Angelica. Obviously something had happened there and Lord Christian definitely fancied his future-wife. Then it was the one between her and Jack, Jack also having a negative one towards the drippy Lord. In addition, Ms Gertrude, Ms Eileen and Duck put more tension in the air. Fortunately the remaining Teaches and Sir John didn't take a note of the others quite off behaviour. They were way too occupied talking about everything from details of the wedding ceremony to how Edward Teach would rule the company without having his daughters at home. At some points, they had dragged Angelica and Lord Christian into the conversation and as soon as she was dropped out of it – she exchanged a glance with Jack. It was filled with both anxiety and angriness. She was still sore from the events yesterday night. Her back hurt like a knife being in there. Still, nothing could reveal her discomfort and therefore she had to maintain her content expression. Maybe that was also the very first time the staff realized how she had faked everything for such a long time. Even though it might seem unreadable, once one knew – it was clear as a book of thousands letters.

After the meal, the Teaches and two guests went outside to the garden to socialize. They'd shoot clay targets and compete against each other. Duck joined them to shoot the clays up in the air. Ms Eileen, Ms Gertrude and Jack were off to do other chores. Although Jack had everything in mind except for cleaning laundry and cutlery. Once Gibbs had finished serving brunch he had headed over to the backdoor of the Teaches' mansion. He had picked up Jack and strolled downtown for a tasty bottle of rum and gazing over the Pearl. Lancers that guarded the piers had suspiciously watched Jack and Gibbs, being alert in case they advanced. The two former pirates though remained at their posts and were pleased by just playing with ideas of how to regain her. At last, they had gone to Mary's for a lunch. She served them a much tasteful plate than Jack managed stealing at the mansion. After handing out forks and being his popular self for a while, he said goodbye to Gibbs and the others to return 'home'. He'd be in trouble if Beatrice of any of the other searched for him. What caused him to pause in his promenade home was an older wrinkly man behind a selling-stand. He had lots of items over his desk. A particular white rose on the counter caught Jack's attention. The man who had been shouting out prices and exclusive discounts shut when he noticed Jack's presence. He looked interested at the flower.

"An interesting choice. Bought it recently from a sailor that arrived from France."

Jack made a slight nod and examined the item. "What be this?" he asked after touching it. It didn't feel like a common rose as Angelica's in the garden.

"Plastic. A new material the Europeans have discovered I believe," he man explained. When Jack looked weirdly up to the man, he continued. "Says that this rose will last forever. Never wither."

He had already made up his mind on buying it, but just because of the fact he had to, he asked for the prize. "And how much for this item?"

"300 coins."

That was such nonsense. Whatever was in that stupid thingy, it possibly couldn't be worth that much. For seas' sake; Jack was valued a bit more than that by the Navy. In disapproval, he put the flower back on the counter.

"Do not carry more than 50," he said and acted uninterested. He came as long as taking a step away before the man cleared his throat.

"Eh… sir. Perhaps we can make a special deal then?"

Jack spun around.

"50 we say?"

"25 more likely, aye?"

"30?"

"29?"

The man sighed. "Alright. 29 coins, but this is truly something that your wife will be able to keep for eternity."

That word somehow sneaked into Jack and twisted him inside-out. _Wife_. He'd probably never have a wife. At least not the only one he could see as wife-material. His off look must have shown since the man snapped his fingers to snap Jack out of whatever he had fallen into. His hand was reached out and awaited Jack to drop 29 coins in it.

"Oh…," Jack mumbled and fumbled up the coins. He dropped then in the old hand and grabbed the white rose. It was perfect. Just like she wanted it to be.

Back home he sneaked smoothly inside without anyone seeing him. When he entered the laundry room, Ms Eileen gave him a look.

"And may I require the permission to ask where you have been?"

Jack smiled flirtatiously as he always did when trying to escape traps. "In the dining room wiping plates. Why?"

She looked suspiciously at him. "I hope for sure you have not met with Miss Angelica."

"Ye'd be jealous then?" he smirked.

By the awkward situation, Ms Eileen dropped it immediately, just as Jack had assumed.

"Women always become out of words by me presence," he said in her ear and went into a room nearby to take a nap.

* * *

Lord Christian's hand had been resting against Angelica's lower back during their game outside. Like always it was her father that was gaining most points. He always won. Her mother was excitedly cheering every time he shot a clay in the air – which he always managed to. Antonia was clinging on Sir John's arm. Angelica had barely spoken to her sister since the two gentlemen arrived. And there she was, wincing at the touch of Lord Christian's hand. If that damn Jack had been less rough with her yesterday she wouldn't have to go through this, this hard. All she longed for was a bath without brushing her sore back against something hard. And then she'd lie down in the soft mattress of her comfortable bed. How she longed for the night!

Lord Christian though who she had assumed she'd hate, was actually a real fun person. He made her laugh and seemed so gentle with her. He was also quite popular to her parents. It was easy seen how much they loved him. Many times her mother had pulled her aside or whispered in her ear how happy she was she had chosen specifically Lord Christian. But as soon as Jack had been ordered by her father to do gardening a bit away, everything fell back in disorder again. Even though there wasn't anybody noticing it, Angelica caught Jack many times checking her out. He even smirked when he saw her wince by Lord Christian's touch. It slightly annoyed her and Jack was very well aware of that. He loved having her a bit fierce.

They stayed out until it was time for dinner. Ms Gertrude had at some points run outside to serve them glasses of champagne and lunch. But they had had way too much fun playing games and talking to even think about heading inside or downtown. When her parents, siblings and two men were into another conversation about techniques of aiming at the clay targets, she slipped away from the table and went inside the kitchen. She was rarely inside that room but it looked the exact same way it always had.

All kind of jumped when she was noticed by Jack, Ms Eileen and Duck.

"Miss Angelica?" Duck asked and glanced irritated to Jack, knowing he was the cause for her arrival.

"Love? What be ye doing here?" Jack asked fawningly.

Ms Eileen glared at Jack. "She should not be here."

Angelica cleared her throat. "About yesterday," she began and there shut the others' mouth. "If you ever talk about it, Jack and I won't be the only two hanging in the gallows."

That information made Ms Eileen gulp, as if it was the first time she understood the situation had put her in danger as well.

"Father won't be pleased knowing my servants didn't protect me, prevent me from this."

"Miss Angelica, I-,"

"Please leave," she cut him off and looked down. She wanted to talk to Jack alone. Steal a moment with him.

"But we-,"

"Leave," she pronounced in a stronger tone and awaited the two confused employees to head inside another room before she looked back to Jack that smirked at her.

"Hello love."

"My back is about to kill me, bruto-,"

Jack smiled at her, showing his bad teeth-hygiene. "English, love."

She shot him a glare. "You tell me," she retorted. Jack's confident expression fell in an instant.

"Learn how to speak properly before correcting me," she explained, referring to his pirate way of speaking. She was a bit grumpy by the events yesterday, still.

"At least I do not speak as your drip."

When Angelica tried to straighten her back a bit, she winced and made a face by the pain.

"Can't handle strong men?"

She shot him another glare. "The question is if peasants know how to handle women."

Oh, yes that was an insult. Especially to someone as experienced as Jack. This woman just seemed to always know how to offend him like a sharp knife stabbing his spots. He opened his mouth to respond, but Angelica tilted her had slowly in a motion telling him he should silence.

"Please come with me to London."

Jack let out a laugh. "We only fight love. I'd make ye life miserable."

She shook her head. "No you bring happiness. And we only fight about our future because we are destined into different directions. But we can change that."

Jack took a deep breath. "Today at the market," he began. "I thought 'bout this."

She stayed silent and walked closer to him. Forced him to a counter with her palms resting against that surface, trapping him by having both hands on each side of him. Her gaze was up to him. Perfect for him though to stare down her cleavage.

"I be willing to bring ye along me ship."

Her eyelids that had been sloping seductively the whole time, was of all sudden up. She listened intently to him. "Please don't make up a story about how you own the Black Pearl."

Jack looked seriously down to her. "I be the captain of the Black Pearl. I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

Angelica chuckled. "And I am Cleopatra, Queen of Egypt. Not now Jack."

Jack made a nod, still in his serious state. Her eyes squinted as she waited for him to laugh and get serious instead of telling nonsense. When he didn't, she became nervous.

"Jack…? Please tell me you are pulling a prank on me. You are giving me a fright."

Jack swallowed. _She_ was giving _him_ a fright!

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow. I've waited for the Black Pearl to get out of the hands of Hector Barbossa. Now that is has, my plan be to regain it."

Angelica took a deep breath. "You are a pirate?" it was some kind of mixture between statement, realization and quest.

"Aye."

"No, you are not. You cannot be."

"I am."

"A pirate?!"

"I'd say _Captain_ pirate, but aye…,"

"No you are not. My father wants Captain Jack Sparrow hanged."

"And that be me. The one on the posters."

That's when she recognized him. The WANTED posters…

As if it was a stranger standing in front of Angelica, she flew back into the kitchen table. She didn't even flinch now by how her back crashed against the edge of the counter. It hurt but her pounding heart was her bigger focus. He took a step towards her and she tried to back even further. It caused her to look like a trapped mouse in a corner, eyes alerted and frightened by the enemy – a cat. Hands searching for something that could benefit her escape.

He reached out to touch her cheek, but she avoided it dramatically.

"Do not be afraid love. I be the same person."

As he approached her even more, she pressed herself higher on the kitchen island until her back was partly leaning backwards over it.

"You are a pirate," she said and pressed even more backwards, just as far from Jack she could. She had exposed her completely to him. He knew everything about her. He knew her family secrets, how she worked as if she was the back of his hand. She had been vulnerable in his arms and she had believed she knew him as well. He had been a former sailor she had fallen in love with. He had a great imagination, _correction_ – thought it was a great imagination. But here he was; a pirate.

"How stupid have I been?" she asked out loud and quickly shoved over the kitchen table over to the other side. When he moved to one side in attempts of reaching her, she rounded it quickly while never tearing her eyes from him. He was not getting any near her ever again.

"I believed I in fact knew you. You know everything about me, and here I am…! I was willing to give up everything for you, to run away with you! And now, I find out I know nothing about you! Who have I loved?"

Jack opened his mouth and managed utter a sound but it was immediately cut off.

"Apparently not you! You are a criminal! I am a rich woman, soon a Lady! What was I thinking?! Clearly I wasn't!"

In her angry manner, Jack succeeded rounding the kitchen island. She had her forefinger pointing angrily to him.

"You are such a liar! A mentiroso! You estupido liar! You should have told me the truth!" she burst out angrily.

"I didn't lie, love. Just kept the truth out of conversation," he said sincerely and caressed her shoulder. His finger brushed up to lift her chin a bit, but she kept glaring at him.

"I don't know you at all."

"Ye do."

She only shook her head and broke free out of his grip. He was a pirate! A PIRATE! A pirate, like those people her friends were hanging. Those ceremonies her friends and parents could go to, to feel entertained! He was a pirate! And she had thought she had a future with him! With a pirate! How stupid she had been! How could she have fallen for his charms and believed she could be his woman? He had also probably used her and pretended as well! Either way if not, she didn't care. She couldn't care less. He was a pirate and dangerous. There she had been, kissing and touching him as if he was a good and honourable man. He had probably lied about everything! The man she had fallen for didn't exist. All that was under his clothes was a lying bastard!

"Do not ever talk to me again! You lying…," she was so hurt and angry she couldn't even finish the sentence. "We are over! For good this time," she let out and opened the door, slammed it close.

Antonia being the only one left at the table, fingering on a napkin; she looked up at the enraged Angelica.

"Angelica?" she questioned. "Is something wrong?"

Jack came out of the same door in a rush. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but by Angelica's glares, he retreated to the kitchen. It was not a good idea talking about it in front of Antonia to witness.

Angelica flew down on a chair in an upset manoeuvre.

"What's wrong? And why did Jack come out of the same room?" Antonia partly laughed at the last part. When Angelica didn't answer, she became of all sudden worried. "Jack didn't bother you?"

Angelica took a deep breath and looked up. Maybe this wasn't the most rational thing to do. Perhaps it actually was stupid, but at the moment; she saw too much red to think clearly.

"Antonia I have done the most stupid thing I possibly could have."

Antonia grabbed her little sister's hand. "I am listening."

"Can I trust you?"

"Always."

That was how Antonia was informed about it all. From beginning to end. Sure, intimate parts were left out but she knew. Oh, she managed squeezing out from her little sister that she wasn't an innocent little girl as they all had assumed. She had gasped many times during the talk, but still kept a face.

It was first when it was over, Angelica began tearing up a bit. A couple of tears slid down her cheeks.

"I believed I knew him. I really did. But here he is, a stranger. A complete stranger."

Antonia was quiet.

Angelica turned to her sister. "Promise me you won't tell anybody."

Antonia nodded.

"Promise me?!"

"Of course I won't," Antonia said seriously. That relaxed Angelica a bit. At least her shoulders lowered while trying to calm down. She stood up and pulled in her chair.

"If you don't mind I want to take a bath."

Antonia stood up as well and made a nod. "Of course."

Angelica wiped her few tears away. Jack was an idiot. A criminal idiot that had seduced her. But what hurt most of all, was how stupid she felt. She had fallen for a person she didn't know. More things she wasn't aware of, was that Antonia stood in the hallway watching her little sister head upstairs. Once she had disappear, the older sister whirled around and walked straight to a livingroom she knew her parents were in.

Her entrance, which was swinging dramatically the doors open, caused her parents to look up.

"Antonia," her mother smiled and was about to return to her conversation with Edward Teach.

"Mother," Antonia began after exhaling. "Father," she looked to her father seriously.

Her father put his paperwork aside as he realized her serious state. Beatrice squinted slightly in deep wonder what her daughter had to say. She looked so serious. Almost as if someone had died.

"Who died?" Beatrice asked.

Antonia ignored it and swallowed. "I have to tell you something. It's about Angelica," she said and clasped her hands. "And about our servant Jack."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here's the thing… Next chapter is the last :( I still debate whether to end this story as a tragedy, happily or possibly in a way so I can write a sequel. Anyhow, I decided it is up to what you want. If you'd go for a sequel, it won't come up until I've finished Ruling the Wind and Tides and A Spanish Lullaby/ in late June. Otherwise, I am perfectly fine with a sad or happy ending, depending on what you want. **

**Btw, never been a fan of Antonia... Such an annoying sister. **

**Do you have an opinion about this chapter? :) **


	20. Like the flower

**A/N: Wow, last chapter... I want to thank you tremendously for the wonderful reviews you have given me! Really, I never thought I would get this much feeback! I'm so surprised and happy :D THANK YOU! **

**This is the longest chapter of this story. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter XX – Like the flower **

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Como la flor**

* * *

When Angelica woke up, it was pouring outside. It rained so much it seemed as if the sky had opened up. The daylight lit up the garden she could see from her position in bed. The sky was white in the cover of clouds. There was this dull feeling of the day, she could just feel it. It was quite early in the morning, so the loud voices coming from downstairs surprised her. She couldn't believe her parents were up this early. Then again, her mother was always first up to fix everything in the house.

She turned around from the big window to instead face the wall and the open door to her closet. The daylight, sound from downstairs and the sound of raindrops didn't let her fall back to sleep, so she eventually sat up.

She pushed the covers off of her and strolled over to the desk beside the large window. While fingering on her withered flower, she gazed over the muddy garden. The leaves on the trees hung down by the raindrops pattering them. There was just this feeling in the air that depressed her. The weather was bad and so were her thoughts of Jack. In the closet she chose a dress to wear. A whipped cream one with pink decorations along the embroideries. A matching hat was placed on the hatrack above. She placed it on her head, tightened it by a ribbon wrapping around the hat and under her chin. Whipped cream gloves with similar pink decorations were over her hands as well.

Not even bothering thinking of changing the flower she opened the door and headed along the hallway. The voices from downstairs got louder the closer she walked. For a brief moment she paused at the beginning of the broad staircase, but then she walked down.

It was first when she almost had reached the very last step that she saw what was happening.

In the entrance room stood her mother and father. Both were fully dressed and they had a serious look on their faces.

Antonia stood nearby with Edward Jr. wearing equal frowns. The front door was opened as well, letting the light breeze blow inside and the sound of rain enter the room. Well dressed lancers revealed their high position in the society and she wondered for the short moment what they were doing there in her house. She could get a glimpse of extraneous carts parked outside. She couldn't though make out how many horses there were outside. Her worried look travelled back to the group of people that first noticed her presence after she took the last step down to the ground floor.

"What's going…," she silenced when the group somewhat split and Jack was in sight. He had his hands tied behind his back with two lancers holding their strong hold on his upper arms.

His eyes met hers. There was some kind of a smirk in his gaze, even if the situation was nothing but funny. Her eyes travelled to Antonia that had clasped hands.

"I had to tell them, Angelica," she spoke coldly. "It was for the best."

Angelica took a step back and frowned. What was she talking about? Why were they arresting Jack? For what? He hadn't done anything wrong? Sure he had. But it was only Angelica's knowledge. Then the event of last night became clear. Of how she had sat down at the dining table and explained everything for Antonia. She knew. And by the look on the remaining Teaches including the town police; she figured they all knew.

"No…," she mumbled bewildered just as the guards shoved Jack out of through the front door. Her confused gaze followed him before they quickly swift back to her family. "What are you doing?!"

The red face of her father confirmed his rage. "How could you?" he asked in anger and walked up to her. Scared she backed another step but it was to no avail. She knew he'd be capable of doing much in his furious self.

In the meantime Jack stood outside. The lancers debated where to bring him while signing contracts. They discussed which contract belonged to whom and which lists Jack's full name was written on. He heard the loud noises coming from the entrance room by the open front door. He witnessed Edward walk up to his daughter and slap her face, the roaring and the sight of Beatrice trying to push her husband away from her daughter.

"How could you?! Answer me!"

"Edward it's our daughter!"

"So be what?"

"Don't be too loud or our guests will wake up."

Angelica didn't really wince at the physical contact she had gotten. All that preoccupied her was about what would occur to Jack. It was all of her fault.

"I love him," she said to clarify her reasons of doing what she had. It only cost Edward to explode.

"You don't love a peasant! A filthy criminal is what he is!" he was on his way to slap her but Beatrice placed herself in front of her daughter.

"She is our daughter. She did a mistake but we have to protect her from the consequences!"

"Move Beatrice or I will hit you too!"

His hand was raised but Beatrice did not even flinch. Her eyes were challenging and her mouth was formed in a straight line. He lowered it and let out a grunt.

"I want that man hanged!" he roared and stormed outside in the rain to startle the group of lancers. Jack simply examined Edward. He hadn't believed he could bring this rage to a person in such a higher position than him. _That_ made him proud.

"I want him hanged! I want him dead tonight!" he hollered and pointed at Jack. "He has disgraced my daughter and is going to be punished for it!"

The head lancer nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"I am going to head downtown this afternoon and witness it myself!" he hollered in rage. He approached Jack that winced slightly. The elder man's face was breathing into his and his eyes stared right into Jack's. It looked like his head would boil in anger. Surely, he'd holler something at Jack but he was out of words in his furious state.

Angelica rushed outside with Beatrice hot on her heels, without a care in the world how she could get harmed. She pushed him aside.

"Let him alone! He did nothing wrong!"

Edward turned to his daughter, slapping her for the second time that day. "He's a pirate!"

"Edward!" Beatrice yelled.

"He's a good man!" Angelica defended.

Jack made a face that said he didn't quite agree on that one. "Not completely sure I-,"

"You and your stupidity Angelica! He is nothing but a filthy criminal! And I will have him hanged if it's so the last thing I'll do!"

"You can't!" Angelica screamed. She wouldn't let her father kill the only man she ever loved. Jack was the love of her life, no matter the manner of yesterday. She knew him despite the fact he had revealed this different identity from his past. She still knew him. "I love him. And I'm not letting you take him away from me!"

Some of the petrified lancers gasped by that confirmation being said. A Lady caring for a pirate? That was some story to tell.

It only added to Edward's anger though.

"I'm not going to have it!" he hollered.

"You're not going to hang him! Let him go!" she yelled and turned to the lancers, ready to take their rifles and shoot them all if that was what was needed for Jack's life. Beatrice stopped her actions by grabbing her and holding her back.

"Stop it Angelica."

The lancers gathered the papers. The chief gave the angry Edward Teach a nod. "He will have his trial tonight and the possible, but obvious, hanging tomorrow morning."

Jack smirked. "A whole more day to live."

Edward Teach approached him again. "A whole more day until I'll throw your head to the dogs."

Angelica began feeling how her watery eyes began losing. A couple of tears streamed down her face. She was losing him. He was going to disappear out of her life forever tomorrow. No more chances to ever see him again. She'd live without him for eternity. For the rest of her life.

"Please don't," she let out to the lancers, begging them to not do it. "Let him go."

"I'm sorry Miss. But this is an order. It's the law," the chief said strictly and then snapped with his fingers. That motion caused the others to grab Jack and shove him into a metallic cart.

"G'bye, love," Jack said, no hint of fright or regret in his voice. He seemed content in some way. He had been born as a pirate and would die as one. That wasn't that bad. But he had wanted to finish some other adventures first. And perhaps receive eternal life, immortality. Maybe though he had already managed making his name to live on forever?

Angelica struggled out of Beatrice hold and began approaching the cart.

"Let him go! Don't hang him. Please!"

Two lancers stopped her by crossing their rifles cross her way. She tried to move past them but they only gently shoved her back to prevent her.

"Miss, I have to beg you to step back."

Tears were making their way down her cheeks but she couldn't care less. "Let me go! Stop the cart. Don't do this, please don't. Please don't do this," her voice began cracking at places.

Her mother approached her and held her back. "It's over Angelica."

"Let me go!"

"No, I'm not letting you go."

"I said; let me go!" she yelled and struggled in the grip, but her mother only tightened the embrace. There was no way her daughter would succeed saving Jack. He was doomed.

Seeing that the young woman was caught in her mother's embrace, the remaining lancers said a goodbye to Edward. They began heading to their carts and horses, all the while Angelica kept her gaze on one thing. The metallic cart.

Her eyes followed how it became smaller and smaller until it disappeared through the mound's ports. He was gone. He was gone for good.

Her knees folded as she was about to collapse. If it weren't for her mother, she'd fall to the ground. Everything was her fault. She never should have trusted Antonia. Her tears were wiped away by the raindrops that had also wetted her dress. Her mother's hair and whole body were soaking wet, but yet there she stood. Her arms around her daughter to keep standing her while she cried. Soothingly, she caressed her cheek against her daughter's head.

"Everything's going to be fine, mi'ja. I promise."

* * *

The day at the mansion had passed slowly. It was afternoon but it felt as if it was a week after the event. Antonia had spent the majority of the day in her room due the fact that Angelica had totally gone insane. She had furiously yelled at her and been on her way to attack her when Duck had been ordered to prevent the youngest daughter. Later the two guests had woken up and wondered what was going on, and they all had to act as if nothing happened. They told them the truth – parts of the truth. That Jack had been captured by the Navy but left out the part about the romance. Of course Lord Christian could never find out about it. He had wanted to spend some time with Angelica, but he soon noticed she wasn't in mood for that. Instead, he headed downtown to meet up with a seamstress for a new attire to wear.

The youngest had spent her day with her face buried in a pillow. Whenever her blurry eyes would look up, she'd see a guard in her room, making sure she stayed there.

It was first in the afternoon her mother returned to her room. Beatrice had spent many hours in Angelica's room, caressing her back while trying to comfort her. They had talked a bit but it was impossible to make her daughter smile at the time. She had left to fix things in the house. She had a couple of events to decline because of the happenings of today and tomorrow.

She brought Angelica to a lounge room where the seamstress was. She had already fixed the wedding dress and it was time for Angelica to try it on. Not much of a good timing.

Tears continued streaming down her face while cursing at herself. It was only herself to blame. She had been the one who hadn't kept her mouth shut. Now she had to face the consequences. To see Jack hang in a rope. Everything was her fault. He had told her truth, hadn't he? At least he had and she had completely overreacted. Of course she knew him. She was such a stupid woman. Jack would never forgive her for this.

So there she stood in the middle of the room, watched by guards like she had been ever since the morning. They were there to make sure she didn't leave the mansion. She stood on a little plateau with a seamstress fixing the white dress.

Her mother examined her with pride. "Stop crying, mi'ja. You look absolutely divine."

Divine? She didn't care how she looked like. She just wanted to escape.

Beatrice wiped the tears away from Angelica's face. "There's nothing any of us can do. Your father won't change his mind."

Angelica knew that was true. Her father never changed his mind once he had decided what to do.

"I shouldn't have done what I did."

Beatrice looked carefully up to her daughter while the seamstress and guards acted as if they were air.

"I'd love to say that you're wrong; but you really shouldn't have gone that far. You knew that was beyond boundaries. So did Jack. But I think this was a little too hard punishment. He shouldn't get hanged for this."

Angelica sobbed.

"But that's the law and I can't do anything about it. Specially when your father will stick to his decision."

Wiping her own tears away, Angelica glared at her mother. "I love him mother. And you will kill him because of that. I could marry him instead."

"No you cannot."

"Yes I could. I could've lived with him somewhere else. I wanted to. I still want to do that."

Beatrice shook her head and sunk down in a couch. "But what about him? What does he want?"

"He asked me last night if I wanted to travel on a ship with him."

Beatrice nodded slowly. "You two were that serious?"

Angelica swallowed to not start crying again. The lump in her throat hurt her badly though. It felt as if she had swallowed a sharp knife that cut her throat.

"Of course we were," her low voice cracked.

The seamstress turned to Beatrice. "I'm going to get a scissor to cut a loose thread," she said and walked out of the room. Sensing the emotions in the room, the guards also left it to stay right outside.

"So what did you plan? That you'd live out on the seas forever?"

She shrugged lightly. "Then at least we'd be together. Maybe eventually we'd find an island to settle down, I don't know."

"Well, if he cared for you he wouldn't let you along, Angelica. He'd know how dangerous it is for someone like you," Beatrice pointed out.

"And he didn't. It was my idea and my push until last night when he finally agreed."

It was silent in the room for a while, but then the mother stood up. She looked across the room to Angelica in her wedding dress before walking out of the door, leaving Angelica alone in the room.

She walked upstairs and straight to the office where her husband was. He sat at the desk and read some paperwork.

"Edward Teach!" she stormed through the doors. "You cannot do this to our daughter!"

Looking up from the paper, he gave her a wondering look. "Please tell me why," he spoke sarcastically.

"Because she loves him."

He chuckled. "She doesn't know what love is. But I do believe that peasant has talked her into thinking she is."

Beatrice shook her head. "I've spent all day with her. She's been crying constantly and told me about them. I don't believe Edward this was a simple fling."

"Well I do, and it's final."

She placed her palms down on the desk and leaned a bit over it. "Make the governor let him go."

"Beatrice, leave."

"No."

Edward shoved harshly the staples of paperwork down to the floor and glared at his wife. But she didn't wince at all.

"What if you hadn't been rich? You hadn't been able to marry me either then."

"But I happened to be wealthy, and no piracy in me. He is bad for her and I'm doing her a favor. She'll thank me in a couple of years, trust me."

Beatrice shook her head. It was impossible to prove him wrong. He'd never be convinced. "Please, Edward."

"Last word; _no_."

* * *

Gibbs had heard the news of a servant being sent to the gallows. It was no true excitement in that since it happened all the time. Servants that had upset the families were immediately sent downtown to the so called trial. There they'd get hanged for silly reasons and if not; the family would make up a stupid lie about something and the servant would be executed. This morning though, the rumour was about the Teaches. A servant had been sent to the gallows by the father. Naturally Gibbs figured out right away it had to do with the romance. And he was right. Jack had gotten the penalty at the trail. It hadn't really benefited him at all – hanging.

At the jail Gibbs had entered, he met Jack on the other side of the bars. He was sitting there contently with a bottle of rum.

"Gibbs, you sly and soiled pirate, you made it," he grinned and stood up. He handed Gibbs the bottle between the bars.

He poured it down his throat and then handed it back to Jack. "Heard the news. They be no good ones."

"Aye."

"Any plan to escape?" he asked.

Jack wore an expression as if he mused on it. "Do I ever plan?"

"Then what do we do?"

Jack shrugged. "Say, we let the rumour spread."

Gibbs frowned. "And more people will attend your hanging?"

"Aye, more people will attend me hanging."

"And how will that possibly help you? We finally have the Pearl, Jack."

Jack grinned wryly. "Just spread the rumour, Gibbs. Savvy?"

Rolling his eyes, he decided to trust his friend. "I've never understood your ways, Captain."

With that he left, determined to spread the rumour that Captain Jack Sparrow was getting executed the following morning. Jack on the other hand headed back to the wall, leaned his back against it and sat down. He was tired from all of the drama the day contained. Carefully, he fingered in his pockets in search for more rum, but there was none. Although there was an odd material that made him suspicious. He brought up the item and laid his eyes on the white plastic rose he just had bought. Angelica.

He had fallen asleep after putting the flower back. For a while he had waited for Gibbs to return with perhaps news, but he hadn't. Apparently he was still running around in town, spreading the rumour of Jack being in prison.

What awoke him though was not the sound of a new angry prisoner getting imprisoned, a stone falling from the ceiling nor the sound of the barking dog. It was his name being called.

"Jack?!"

His eyelids went up slowly, but closed when he realized he must have imagined it.

"Jack!"

No, no. That soft voice calling for him was familiar. He knew that someone too well to miss her voice. Before he had reached the bars completely, Angelica had rushed to stand there. Her hands were clenching on the metallic bars and she was panting.

"Jack?" she let out. "You're here."

She was wearing a white dress, a wedding dress. Brown hair fell loosely over her shoulders in that wavy way as she looked pleadingly at him. She was soaking wet though, and so was her hair. "I'm so sorry."

At that he snapped back into reality, the fact that she was there. "You're soaking wet," he stated and took the final steps to the bars. He touched her wet hair with water dripping from it.

"This is all my fault. I'm _so_ sorry, Jack."

He beamed at her. "No need to be sorry, love."

"I thought I could trust her, but I was wrong," she admitted sadly. Alright, Jack had seen Angelica many many many times. He had seen her dressed up, not dressed at all – but this time, she exceeded all the previous times. The wedding dress was perfect on her.

Slowly, his hands made their way through the bars to pull her closer. He let them remain on her waist.

"How did ye get here?" he asked amused.

She smiled slightly. "They left me alone in a room, and I took that opportunity to get out of there."

He grinned wryly. "That's m'lady."

There was a silence between them before Angelica decided to apologize. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. Everything. I really am. I should have reacted in a different way."

Shaking his head slightly, Jack smirked. "No need, love. Nothing of this is ye fault."

"Well it is-,"

"It's not," he cut her off and smiled. "And I will be fine, so no need to worry."

She frowned. "You'll be _hanged_, Jack. Everything will not be fine." Her hands went through the bars as well and quickly moved to the back of his head. She fingered on his dreadlocks.

"You're far more handsome in reality than on the posters."

"Aye, such a terrible painter," Jack agreed smugly.

She let out a laugh, before clearing her throat. "You should have told me from the beginning though."

Jack's eyebrow quirked disbelievingly. "You hated me," he defended. "You would have been my death for real then."

Angelica smiled. "Well, that's true."

"It is," Jack said amused.

She just looked sadly at him and caressed everything from his cheek to his dreadlocks. "I'll miss doing this."

Jack's eyes looked at her hands that travelled around him. "Ye've changed."

"Hmm…?" she mumbled.

"Ye're different. The woman I first met was a snobby wench," he teased.

"She was?"

"Aye. But now she's a true fine woman," he confirmed. That caused her to smile again, eyelids slowly drooped and she stood on her toes to catch his mouth between the bars. His hands clenched her soft wedding dress and pressed her closer to him as his eyelids drooped too. Her lips were so smooth and… kissable. He swore he could stand there forever and just make-out with her. Burying her hands in his dreadlocks, she pushed his head closer to her. After a while of pure kissing, it became hotter and her hands began searching for his buttons to feel him underneath. In their daze, they didn't even hear the whistles the other inmates made.

"Can't we get a room?" she murmured against his mouth. She could feel how his lips formed a smile.

"No-no. Don't think that's possible, unfortunately."

She whined slightly but pulled him back. It was important to use the time left with him the best she could.

"ANGELICA TEACH!" Oh, no! That was her father!

They pulled back from one another to see Edward with guards marching towards her. "I knew you'd be here! Come here!"

Ignoring them, she turned back to Jack. "You have escaped death before, do it again."

Jack grinned at her. "Always commanding me," he said.

"I'm going to miss you… tremendously."

Jack put his hands under her chin, completely disregarding to her father's roaring down the hall.

"I'll miss you too."

She stood up on her toes again to share a chaste kiss just in time before she was pulled back by her father.

Jack was fast to back by the approach of Edward and the guards. He could hear Angelica cursing and struggling but she was shoved down the hall, away from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sparrow," Edward said angrily and then joined his guards. Jack walked back to the bars and managed seeing the last glimpse of his woman in white dress.

* * *

Angelica hadn't spoken to her father during their awkward way home. It had been completely silent in the cart as it was transported along the way. As soon as it stopped in the garden, she jumped out of it and considered jumping up on a horse and escape. Knowing his daughter, he snapped with his fingers to make the guards surround her. She had no other choice but to walk into her home that nowadays felt as a prison. Beatrice had been inside the entrance room and hovered over her. Her arms had flung around Angelica. Later on she would complain about how careless she had been with the wedding gown. It was ruined from the little adventure she had had. But she didn't blame her much. That Jack seemed to mean way more to her daughter than she had thought.

The night had been awful. Angelica had frustrated thrown things around her room and yelled at her parents when they arrived to see what happened. Nothing they did would calm her down. First in the middle of the night, she was so tired she had to lie down and cry herself to sleep. She felt so helpless. There wasn't anything she could do.

In the morning she got dressed slowly. Ms Eileen had woken her up and helped her getting ready for the morning's event. She skipped breakfast. Yesterday she hadn't eaten anything. Today would probably be equal.

Black gloves, a black hat and a black dress. That reflected her emotions. Everything felt so surreal. She was going to witness Jack hang. Jack's death.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks when she walked downstairs. Her family was all dressed up, but Antonia wasn't there. Her mother had told her to stay low and avoid Angelica for a while, for her own sake. Therefore Sir John wouldn't attend the execution. Lord Christian V was there though.

He had looked at her wonderingly, but Beatrice walked up to his side.

"No servant made as good tea as he did, Lord Christian, thus her reaction."

"Oh," Lord Christian nodded. He understood. In an instant he hurried to Angelica's side, took her hand and walked beside her to the cart. When they arrived at the square, many people were cheering and throwing vegetables at the high plateau where Jack would get hanged. The poorer population was also there to collect the thrown food. Ports in the four corners of the plaza were closed to not have too many people crowding inside.

Edward walked up to a house that had a view over the square. It was there every important person sat. Angelica, Beatrice, Lord Christian and Edward Jr. joined him on the high plateau to gaze over the crowded plaza. All with clasped hands except for Angelica that squirmed in her chair, anxious. Her fabric tissue was soaking wet by her tears.

The governor of Port Royal showed up behind them, coming from inside the house. He exchanged a couple of words with Edward. Beatrice on the other hand was greeting some friends to the family that sat further away under umbrellas their staff held for them.

Beatrice put her hand over Angelica's and hugged it. She could only imagine how it felt. She swallowed and scanned the area. Only reason she attended these gatherings was because of her husband. Whatever event he showed up to, she also had to unless she wanted gossip to be spread about them. Slowly, she glanced to her daughter and wiped tears away. She'd get humiliated if anybody found out she had fancied the man.

She sobbed and tried to hide it by lowering her black hat.

"Hello, love."

The two women turned around in their chairs.

Jack was standing there with ropes around his wrists that were tied together. Two guards were standing on each side of him.

"…Jack?" Angelica asked with a cracked voice. "Will they let you free?" she continued hopefully.

Jack shook his head but didn't look sad at all. "Not the case."

More tears streamed down her cheeks. The scene had caused some of the friends of her family to watch them carefully, whisper something among them. But Angelica didn't care.

"I just…," Jack said and fumbled with his hands in his pocket. "Wanted to give ye this."

He handed her this white rose. Angelica took it carefully as it was made of the most expensive porcelain.

"It's made of this new material called plastic, the seller said."

She looked a bit confused up to him, appreciative but confused.

"It's a material that lasts forever."

Angelica fingered on the white rose. It was perfect. The most perfect white rose she ever had seen. "It's perfect Jack."

"And…," he kind of squirmed on the place. He wanted to wipe her tears away but the ropes prevented his intentions. He hated watching her cry. He hated being the reason of her sorrow. "I…," it was just hard saying it. At least he was trying. Pronouncing something one had never said before wasn't the easiest thing. It felt weird saying it, at the same time it flew out of his mouth like the lightest breeze. Yet it was deeper than Jack ever had gone. "…I love you."

Angelica gulped.

"And I will stop," he gestured to the flower. "…when the flower wither."

The lump in her throat hurt like those thousands of sharp knives again. This was unfair. She was too full of sorrow and too close to burst out crying that she wasn't able to give a reply. In addition, Jack was shoved a step forward.

"Goodbye, Angelica Sparrow."

She let out something between a whimper and a sounding breath. Her eyes followed how he was shoved towards the middle of the plaza, people trying to touch him when the group penetrated the crowd. Her hands clenched around the chair's armrest when he walked up the stairs. He was staring right at her and she right back at him.

A well dressed lancer unfolded a paper and began reading. "Jack Sparrow-,"

"_Captain_," Jack corrected frustrated with clenched eyes. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

The lancer who had raised his look, returned to the notes. "Fair well. Captain Jack Sparrow. You are guilty of piracy paragraph…," the lancer began browsing for a longer moment.

"Seventy-two," Jack filled in.

The lancer looked up again, and made a thankful nod to him intervening. "You are guilty of piracy, paragraph seventy-two. By degree all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a convicted person of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy; shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead," he spoke in a loud voice while the circular rope was being pulled around Jack's neck by a man in black mask.

The lancer lowered the paperwork. "Any last words?"

Thinking about it for a brief moment. Jack shook his head. Then right before the man with black mask was about to pull the lever, he pointed with his forefinger up in the air. "There is something," he announced.

The man in black mask paused his actions.

The lancer waited for Jack's phrase. "Then spill your heart while you can."

Jack grinned mischievously. "You may want to check your cabinets at home, Greg," he told the lancer. How did Jack know his name was Greg? Greg looked terrified at Jack and turned to the governor who made a nod. In turn, Greg nodded to the man in black mask.

"NO!" Angelica howled over the plaza. Everyone shut as all eyes were on her. She had flown up from her chair and had her hands on the fence where she was. "Don't hang him!" tears were still streaming down her cheeks. She thought she'd faint by grief. This could not happen.

The masked man had let go of the lever but grabbed it again. Nobody could stop the hanging if it weren't for the governor himself. Jack glanced now scared sideways to how the masked man took hold of the lever. It was as if everything happened in slow-motion. He pulled it slightly and Jack would fall into the whole of the plateau but never reaching the ground.

It was also then the ports burst open and a whole crowd of people stormed into the plaza. Mary and the Johnsons, alongside Gibbs in lead, plus half the town with the neighbourhood in front.

They barricaded and fought themselves through the crowd. Taking the opportunity, Jack brought his tied hands above his head to get a hold on the rope. He moved his legs and let them cling to rope upside down while he wriggled his head out of the loop. At the time he jumped down to the plateau, a fight had burst out in the crowd. He leaned his hands out over the plateau for Gibbs to swing his sword between his hands. He cut loose the ropes and Jack grabbed another sword Gibbs threw him. "Hurry Jack!" he shouted before fighting a man.

"Aye! I'll hurry!" Jack shouted and fought down the masked man. Greg didn't even carry a weapon, thereby the reason of him holding his hands up in surrender. The remaining lancers though that previously had watched the scene proudly, now aimed their rifles at the opponents' way. Bullets were flying in the air, but Jack wasn't one to get hit. He jumped down in the crowd, ready to fight off lancers.

Agape, Beatrice looked over the plaza that had transformed into a fighting zone. Edward was fuming under his breath and debated with a friend how it was for the lancers' best that they caught that Jack again before he had escaped. By his excellent fencing, it didn't look as if they would succeed though. He turned to Beatrice.

"They better capture him."

She gave him a look and turned to Angelica. Or more likely – turned to where she thought Angelica would be. The chair she had been sitting on was empty. She was gone. Edward also saw her empty chair.

"Where's Angelica?!" he demanded from Beatrice. By her shocked expression, he figured she didn't know either. Immediately he stood up and pointed to his guards. "FIND HER!"

Beatrice stood up as well and disappeared into the crowd. "Where are you doing?!" Edward shouted after her. She looked up to the plateau.

"I'll be back!" she yelled and vanished among the people. She knew _exactly_ where Angelica would be.

* * *

Someone from Gibbs crew had cut loose the horses during the event and they were now everywhere. He himself jumped up on one and so did the rest of his crew as they rode down to the harbour. Jack also found one he jumped up on, wincing a bit by its' movements. There was a reason he never transported himself on horses. Ships could always be trusted, but no animals.

He rode around the crowd, preventing lancers to swing their sword at him while scanning the people. He couldn't see the lady in black anywhere. He made his way through them to the end of the plaza and gazed among them. He had to leave unless he wished to have that loop around his neck again. He threw one last look to the crowd in an attempt of finding her, but she was nowhere.

Flipping in the reins, the horse began riding in post-haste away from the plaza. He rode through town and dodged from the bullets in the air that were aimed for him.

"Jack!"

Abruptly he pulled in the reins. He made the horse turn back a bit. In an alley to the street, he saw Angelica running towards him. For a brief moment, he felt relief wash over him; until he noticed the guards behind her catching up on her.

"Jack!" she screamed again in fear while running for her life.

He flipped in the reins again towards her and made a turn around her. He reached out and helped her up on the horseback behind him. She flung her arms around his waist to stay on the giant animal as he rode them down to the harbour.

"Ready for some adventures?" he asked her as he rode out along the pier.

"Adventure? That's how I define the this year," she said.

"Well then, be prepared for even worse," he grinned and made the horse to a stop. Angelica slid of the horse and stared at the Pearl. It was completely black, but beautiful. Gibbs and other sailors she had met at Mary's and the Johnsons in the neighbourhood were there aboard, panicking to preparing the vessel. Gibbs leaned over the railing and threw Jack his leather hat. He pattered the horse to leave the pier.

"Thought you'd want it!" Gibbs yelled.

"The Black Pearl…"

Jack smiled proudly. "My Black Pearl."

The two of them stood there, examining it. Never had she believed she'd be aboard the stories' ship.

"Angelica, mi'ja."

She and Jack turned around. Beatrice stood there and approached her daughter. She threw her arms around her and hugged her in a tight embrace. Tears were now instead streaming down _her_ eyes. "I love you, mi'ja," she whispered in her ear.

Angelica forced a smile to appear on her sad face. "And I love you mother."

She cupped her daughter's face and examined it. "I'm just memorizing you. I'm going to miss you so much."

Then she let go and hugged the surprised Jack. "Take care of her."

Sure, he wasn't found of hugs, but Beatrice was an exception. She had actually in fact helped his life at the mansion not being a hell. "I will," he assured her sincerely.

She grabbed Angelica's hand and squeezed it. "We will meet again someday, promise me that."

Angelica smiled slightly. "I promise."

She hugged her mother again and quietly wished she could stay there in her mother's embrace for the rest of her life. But then Beatrice pulled back. "You should go."

She was right. The whole town police was running towards the pier as if their life depended on it. Jack hurried up along the boarding plank and waited for Angelica to do the same. She remained there on the pier, hesitating on the idea. She loved her mother, but she loved Jack as well.

"Go, mi'ja. Go!" her mother then urged her. "Go!"

Angelica took one last look at her mother before hurrying up the plank. Jack helped her jump down from the railing. She watched her mother wave at her as the Pearl began leaving port.

"Sparrow, you filthy pirate!" a lancer yelled when they reached the edge of the pier.

"You soiled bastard! Come back!"

"Sparrow!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Jack smiled and walked over to the edge of the ship. He leaned over the railing and lifted his hat dramatically. "Gentlemen! – M'lady,!" he winked at Beatrice that smiled at him. "You will always remember as this is the day, that you _almost_ caught Captain. Jack. Sparrow."

Many from the Navy jumped towards the ship in tryouts of reaching it, but there was already too much distance.

When he smugly whirled around to examine his beautiful pride, there was an addition he wouldn't trade for anything. Her black hat had fallen off during their ride, therefore the reason of her hair fluttering in the breeze. He waved at her to join him at the helm. He carefully caressed the wheel as if it was made of gold.

"So…," Jack began and flirtatiously looked at her. She gave him a look.

"What do you have in mind, _Captain_?"

He grinned wryly at her. "Like the sound of that."

Gibbs decided to join them. He walked up the helm and cleared his throat to not witness anything that would want him to throw up.

"Captain?"

"Aye?"

He approached them and made a nod to Angelica. "Good to see you, Angelica."

She smiled at him. No need of titling her as _Miss_. "It's good to see you too, Gibbs."

"Do we have a heading?"

Jack fumbled up his compass and let the needle spin. His finger followed it's direction. "I suppose then William Kidd's treasure on Long Island be there," he said and pointed in a direction.

Gibbs smiled. "I guess so." He left them to give new orders to the crew. Jack fingered on Angelica's long hair. After following his motion with her eyes, she raised her eyebrows. _His_ eyes were lowered on her cleavage.

"See something you fancy?"

"I see much I fancy," he said playfully.

When she put her hands to rest on her hips, he took a step back and hands up surrender. "Something wrong, love?"

She shook her head. "I just wonder… I thought I'd be married in a month."

Jack nodded, not at all seeing where the conversation was going.

"So I wonder… What do _you_ have to offer?"

"A ship?"

She rolled her eyes. "Relationship Jack. I know there have been many women in your life, and I don't want to be seen as one of them."

Still not understanding, Jack tried again. "You won't," he assured.

Sighing she nodded towards the stairs. "I'm going for a nap. Where is our cabin?"

_Our_ cabin. He had never shared a cabin with anyone before. He had to admit it made him excited. Specially knowing it was with _her_ he'd share the bed with.

"At the staircase."

She smiled and walked to it but stopped. Giving him a somewhat annoyed look, he folded his arms. "What now?"

Suddenly grinning, she shook her head again. "Nothing. It's just that when mini Jack or mini Angelica arrives; I want it to have its' mother and father married."

He peered as he tried to make out what she just said.

"You have seven months to propose, Jack. And I expect it to be fancy," she explained decidedly.

Gibbs who had been sitting at the railing and listened to them, giggled. He watched Angelica head inside a cabin and moved his gaze upwards to see Jack lying on the floor.

Nah. He'd get used to it. He'd have five of those minis within a couple of years.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: :( I'm sad it's over. I really loved writing this story, so sad (for my part;)) that it has come to an end. It feels like just yesterday I came up with this idea and decided to do a story of it. **

**- I've always loved Beatrice, such a caring and loving mother :) **

**Anyhow, now that you have the read the whole story, Como la flor, what did you think of it? :) What's your opinion? Did you like it/hate it? Why? :) **

**Also, as you can see I chose a happy ending. But my intention from the beginning was actually to hang Jack and make Angelica marry Christian. If you readers are intersted in a sequel I could write one later. But if you're content with this that's fine as well ;) I'm just open for it in case anybody would like to have one. Well, now it's time to finish my other two stories! Plus, I might have two incoming, but we'll see ;) **

**This story was inspirated by two songs; Como la flor and Amor Prohibido since they have a special place in my heart... **

**Btw, even if you'd read this story like ten years after this chapter was published, I'd really like to hear your opinion :) **

**/valenelle **


End file.
